


Unwitting Witness

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Belts, Crying, Dom!Lucy Lane, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, MD/LG, Paddling, Pet Play, Porn with almost no plot., Self-Spanking, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Maggie Sawyer, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Kara moves out of her old apartment and finds a new one she can afford, she finds herself in an awkward situation when she realizes her upstairs neighbor have a noisy sort of relationship with each other. A situation only made more awkward when she realizes who they are.
Relationships: Lucy Lane/Kara Danvers, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer/Kara Danvers, Maggie Sawyer/Kara Danvers
Comments: 191
Kudos: 322
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Kara finishes unpacking her boxes late at night, her shelves filled with her books, art supplies and mementos. Her TV set is plugged, her laptop is charging and her new fridge, oven and laundry machines are all good to go. It's smaller than her old apartment, but her bedroom has a door now and her bathroom is a little bigger. She piles the empty boxes next to the door and decides to dispose of them the next day. She finds her phone and start looking for nearby restaurants and delivery services, a strange feeling of freedom glowing from her heart.

It's her apartment, her decision, her budget. She knows Alex, Eliza and her friends are willing to help her out, but it's something that's been on her mind for a while now. A strange need to strike out on her own, find out what she can do for herself. Her notifications roll at the top of her screen: Alex asking if she needs anything, Eliza requesting pictures, Kelly asking if she needs to get Alex off of her.

She only respond to Kelly with a few words. _"Tell her to worry about you instead."_

She gets a heart in return. The text from Alex stop a mere minute later.

It takes her about twenty minutes before she finds a restaurant that delivers potstickers nearby and she's never tried that one. She places her order, pays with her credit card and settles down with the evening news, hoping nothing comes up that forces her to intervene.

She hears heels clicking on the floor right above her, it's not loud enough to distract her from the TV or the noise of a delivery person that might be climbing the stairs, but it's a sound that stands out from all the others in the building.

Just as the news program ends, she can hear the delivery man knock on her door. Kara opens the door and gives the man a tip with paper money, in exchange for her food. She closes the TV, opens her laptop on the coffee table and start up her writing program, intent on working on her latest article.

She eats the potstickers and the rice she ordered with it while she ideas bounce around her head. "Not the worst I've had." she set her empty plates aside and type in a few words. 

Someone is coming up the stairs, heartbeat is fast and breathing is shallow. It goes past her door, to the stairs and keeps climbing. She keeps track of the newcomer and she can hear the knock on the door right above her own. Heels click on the floor and the door opens. 

_"You're late."_

_"I'm sorry."_

The apologies are cut short by what Kara makes out to be a rather passionate kiss, it's followed by the door closing. Kara looks up and narrow her eyes, using her X-ray vision, one of the voice feels familiar.

Through the floorboard, she sees the familiar form of Maggie being quietly made to kneel in front of another woman.

_"It's the third time in a row, Miss Sawyer. Sorry is not enough for tonight."_

She hears Maggie's whimper and it is definitely a sign of arousal on her part. "Oh good, I'm going to need some kind of earplugs." 

_"I'm going to put you through training tonight, Miss Sawyer. "_

Kara sees Maggie acquiesce silently to the statement and when the woman turns around, leaving Maggie kneeling right next to the front door, she recognizes her. None other than Lucy Lane. The little turn her stomach make, the little fire that lights in her chest and the heat that rise on her cheek brings her back a few years. "Oh."

Kara takes off her glasses and set them aside, she picks her phone from the table and quickly tries to find a source of music from it, to try and cover the oncoming sounds. An angry groan from Maggie draws her attention back up again, the sight she catch draws a gasp.

Lucy returns from her trip into the bedroom with a harness and a strap-on firmly set on her hips.

Maggie looks furious, but remains kneeling near the door.

_"I know you hate oral training, but that's what tonight is about. Punishment and showing me you will make an effort for me and for us."_

Maggie chokes out a loud sob at the scolding and Lucy takes a moment to step out of character and caress the kneeling woman's cheek.

_"You asked me to be mean tonight, do you want to reconsider?"_

Maggie shake her head sniffling " _Don't ask again, I'm good, I swear"_

They exchange a sweet kiss before they both fall back into their roles.

Lucy grabs a handful of Maggie's hair and guides her mouth to the large toy dangling between her legs.

Kara stops looking at that moment, but the gagging and sucking noises don't leave her ears or her mind. She hears Maggie's head bang against their front door. She hears Lucy speaks too and even though she tries not to, she understand every words.

_"I'm not stopping until I'm up to the hilt in your mouth."_

The banging sounds against the door stops and for a moment Kara think maybe this part is done, until the wet, slippery noises resume. They continue for about ten minutes, by then Kara listening to music and yet still manages to hear the sound over it.

_"That my good girl, you're taking all of it! Just for me!"_

Kara starts fanning herself and stop the music. "Oh for Rao's sake, why did this have to happen to me?"

 _"We're almost done with your Oral training tonight, almost."_ Maggie's muffled growling makes Kara check, just to see if she should intervene. 

Maggie is still kneeling in front of Lucy, but she's bent forward, likely so the angle would help with her current task, there's tears going down her cheek, dragging a bit of make up in streaks. Her drool drops from her lips and onto the floor and when it seems like Lucy is about to withdraw, she wraps her arms around her ass and keeps her there, pushing the toy just a touch deeper.

Lucy seems genuinely surprised by the gesture and in turn, her touch becomes less about controlling Maggie and about rewarding her. _"Your training is over, you can stop whenever you feel like it."_ Lucy's gentle coaxing seems to bear no results. 

Maggie bobs her head back and forth, slowly, keeping Lucy close with her arms.

The show of devotion is what pushes Kara over the edge and she uses her super-speed to get into the shower, making it run hot and strong. At first, she tries to convince herself that it's purely to distract herself from it, but the flimsy excuse flies away the moment her fingers wanders down her own body.


	2. Chapter 2

The hot shower turns into a cold one and the night above her turns from punitive into a full-on display of devotion, one that keep dragging Kara's mind through the dirt, but not as much as how Lucy and Maggie ends their night.

_"Just because you were good tonight doesn't mean I forgot it's your third time being late."_

_"Set up a night, I'll show up here ready for my punishment."_

Maggie's response is a prayer to the woman she spent the evening worshiping.

_"Does tomorrow work for you?"_

_"I can't promise I'll be here on time. Sunday would be ideal."_

_"Sunday it is then. I love you."_

Maggie cries at the declaration and later falls asleep in Lucy's arm.

* * *

Sunday is three days away and Kara can't function, she's never been this obsessed with something. She has to struggle with herself to focus on work, on life. The moment her mind wander, so does her hand. The worst part comes during game night, which she insist shouldn't be hosted at her new place right now. It's Saturday evening and she catches Kelly and Alex when she arrives early.

She hears Kelly 'finishing' herself off in the bathroom during dinner and it draws her mind back right in the gutter, though Kelly appears no where in her internal scenarios.

They play truth or dare and at some point. She picks truth. "Did you ever spy on people having sex?" Kelly asks.

Kara gives her the biggest stare, a knowing look and discover that Kelly has an amazing poker face. "My upstairs neighbor had her girlfriend over this week. They went at it until four am."

"Why didn't you ask them to stop." Alex prods her sister.

"What the hell would I say!?" Kara exclaims and finish her drink. "Hey can you ram your strap on in your girl's skull a little softer, her head banging on the wall is making it hard to sleep." 

Kelly chokes on her drink, Alex almost dies laughing.

The rest of the group takes an extra drink.

* * *

There's a note on her door when she returns, it's from Lucy.

_"Dear Neighbor, I haven't had the chance to meet you yet. But I must warn you that on Sunday evening, i will be holding a soirée at my place and that it will involve music and some games. It may run late or it might end early. If you'd like to have peace for your sleep, I can pay for a night at a hotel of your choosing."_

Kara raise her eyebrow and gets into her apartment quickly, closing the door as quietly as she can. She float about her apartment to grab a pencil and write a response. Trying to be as sneaky as she can be about it.

_"I appreciate the advanced warning and would very much like to receive them in the future as well. No need for a hotel room. Also, you don't have to pretend it's a party nor do you have to put music to cover for noises. I Know. I won't be here on Sunday."_

She doesn't bother signing and she uses her super-speed to deliver the letter under Lucy's door and return to her apartment.

Just in time to hear Lucy laughs at her reply. She hears Lucy climb down the stairs and come knocking at her door, Kara smirks and doesn't answer.

"You're an angel!" Lucy shout through the door. "Let me buy you a drink sometimes, don't be shy!"

Kara sigh audibly.

Lucy hears it and laughs. "I'll stop being a pest now."

Kara sinks into her couch and opens her TV, trying to ignore the phone call that happens right above her, which leads to a few whispered secrets even she can't make out.

* * *

Kara tries to make plans with Alex and Kelly, but she knows they'll fall through before she even make them. She pretend to text James, Nia and Brainy for something but let the conversation die out before getting it to a point where she could ask to hang out. She starts to cook in the middle of the afternoon, pretending that she'll be done eating before Maggie makes it. 

Shame piles on her shoulder, heavier than anything she's lifted. She knows what she's doing, even subconsciously. "I'm way too lonely." she admonish herself.

Kara removes her glass and tries to find her noise cancelling headphone from one of the few boxes she hasn't unpacked yet, she finds them and start to play a movie on her computer. Not wanting her own noises to bother the women having fun upstairs.

She hears Maggie climb the stairs, a little earlier than last time and she hears her walk past her door, then up the stairs further in the hallways. She puts the headphone over her head and tries to focus on her movie.

When she hears the knock on the door above her, she throws the headphone off of her head, stop her movie and grabs her coat. In a last valiant effort to keep her morality intact in the effort, but as she does so, she hears Maggie and Lucy having a conversation. 

_"Yeah I'm pretty sure the neighbor downstairs heard us last time, she wrote me a note to tell me she wouldn't be there tonight." Lucy forces a laugh._

_"Lucy? I know that face." Maggie says and there's a kiss that follows._

_"I know, you detect Miss Sawyer."_

_"I just want to hear you say it."_

_"You're the one who's in trouble, not me." Lucy scolds and Maggie laughs._

_"Oh I know, I'm trying to make sure you'll be serious about it."_

_"Oh fine. You know I like having an audience."_

_The sounds Maggie makes suggest she's peppering Lucy with little kisses. "Ask her, for next time. I'll even misbehave on purpose so she has something to listen to."_

_They laugh together.  
_

_"Lucy, I get a lot out of us. You know I do. I'd be a poor girlfriend if I didn't let you have your own things. Ask her."_

_"I'm sure that'll go well."_

"Better than you'd think." Kara says, she slams the door back shut. Making sure to make noise with it, she has to make sure afterward that she didn't break anything on it.

_"Sound like you're lucky Luce tonight." Maggie giggle at her own pun._

_"Get your ass in the bad girl corner." Lucy seems irritated by the pun._

_Maggie is laughing._

Kara hears the steps that leads Lucy to her door and there's a knock on it. She goes to lean on the other side of it. "What is it?" 

"I got your note the other ... can we talk face to face? It's a little dumb to have a conversation through the door." Lucy's voice is hushed. 

"Oh now that bothers you?" Kara ask through the door.

Lucy drops her head against the door. "Look, it's about to get very noisy upstairs. I'd like if we could talk face-to-face before."

It's silly but she looks up and uses her X-ray vision. "You should probably know your girlfriend isn't staying in the bad girl corner, she's snooping by your apartment door."

"Do you have cameras in my apartment?!" Lucy slaps the door.

"I don't." A heavy sigh and she opens the door, hiding behind it. "Be quiet." 

Lucy peeks around the door after getting in and her eyes widen. "Holy shit!"

"I told you to be quiet!" Kara scolds.

Lucy takes a deep breath and cross her arms. "So, you heard everything last time."

Kara nods.

"And you didn't tell me it was you when I left a note."

"No, I didn't. Because I thought I could avoid situations like these in the future."

"You also heard exactly what I just said to my girlfriend?"

"Yep. I even closed my door so you'd hear it."

"Why?"

"Listen, in any other circumstances, Lucy. I'd have told you yes." Kara close her eyes. "But Maggie won't want to. Not if it's me. I wanted to say yes and keep me a secret, but that wouldn't be right."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Did she tell you she used to be engaged to Alex?"

Lucy seems surprised. "Oh. She mentioned a previous engagement being a sore spot." She clear her throat. "She knows?"

Kara nods. "She also isn't my biggest fan, either side of the costume."

"I know" Lucy has a shit eating grin. "I never knew it was this personal, but I know that because sometimes, to punish her, I dress her up as Supergirl." Lucy turns redder than Kara's cape.

Kara clears her throat embarrassed by the implications. "Is it one of the cheap, sexy costume?"

"Yep" Lucy smirks.

Kara makes a gagging sound. "I hate those so much. Get a better one."

Lucy exhale, trying to lessen the rising pressure. "Listen, this... this is weird. I need to get back to her and have a talk about it. Will you be here a while longer?"

Kara nods. "Yep, all my plans fell through." she looks up and narrow her eyes, using her X-ray vision. Kara whispers. "She's sneaking down the stairs." 

Lucy roll her eyes and reach for the door. "Do you have the same number?"

Kara nods.

"I'll text you when we're done talking. Do you think you could ... ignore us for a while?"

Kara nods. "I promise."

* * *

Lucy: So, she's very angry.

Kara: yeah well, I heard that much.

Lucy: She want to talk to you.

Kara: Not if she's going to yell.

Lucy: she promise she wont.

Kara: send her over.

Maggie just barge in, leather jacket and jeans, furious glare. She close the door behind her. 

Kara is lounging in her couch, she removes the noise cancelling headphone. "So. What is this about?"

"So, It wasn't enough that everyone dropped me like hot garbage from your little group? You had to be my new girlfriend's celebrity crush too?" Maggie narrow her eyes. "And I'm supposed to think this is a coincidence?"

"Maggie, you know very well you'd have refused any contact from us." Kara makes the statement. "You even changed numbers and deleted everyone from social medias."

"I know." She gives in and cross her arm across her chest, guarding herself.

"And yes, it is coincidence. I promise you I'm not some kind of stalker for Lucy or you. As for being her crush, well, that's... kind of been mutual." she admits. "I'm not taking her from you. I'm not involving myself in this unless both of you are okay with it." She points at Maggie. "And I know you aren't."

Maggie growls to herself and she sit on the arm of the couch. "It's... not like that." she takes a deep breath, forcing herself to talk. "Intense emotions of any kind drive my life. I can't imagine myself in a demure little setting and enjoying peace and quiet." she points outside. "That's why I fell for Alex, that's why I fall in love with aliens or do my job." she pick at her own fingernails. "Lucy understand how that works better than anyone I've met, she knows which buttons to push to get me where I need to be." she point above. "It's why I push back, it's why I let her do things to me, like what you heard, like what's supposed to happen. Like dressing me up as Supergirl. It's why... if she wants to invite you into watching, I won't stop it."

Kara blinks. "Okay."

"It's not an every day thing either, I wouldn't be able to live on that alone." Maggie admits. "Some nights, just watching a movie and a lazy handjob is more than enough." she looks to the door and then back to Kara. "Look, If you can promise me that Alex won't hear a word about it, not one. I'll give my okay to Luce."

"She will never know from me." Kara smiles a bit, embarrassed. "I'll keep the secret. But I need you to understand that... I can definitely hear you two upstairs, regardless of music or noise you try to avoid. It's not by choice that I hear it."

"I know, I know." Maggie hold her hand up to stop Kara from rambling. "Lucy would like to invite you up, tomorrow night. I can't handle anything rough tonight, not after this."

Kara stand up from the couch. "Okay." she super speed to one of her half-unpacked box. "Let me take your measurement though."

Maggie **glares** but lets Kara measure her with her tape. "I know what you're doing."

"I really, really hate the cheap, sexy costumes. I'd rather loan you my old skirt one." Kara admits.

Maggie scoff and just leave the apartment after Kara is done measuring, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara finishes work a little earlier, ignoring the incessant screaming at the edge of her senses. Editors and directors fighting over nothing important to anyone but themselves. She flies across the city and lands not too far from her apartment building, she climbs the stairs. 

There’s only silence in the apartment above, she listens carefully while she changes out of her work clothes and into the tight-fitted black dress that she wore once, that one time. She keeps her hair loose though, instead of going for the bitch-bun, though she brings the hairpins, just in case there’s a request.    
  


She super-speeds up the stairs and knock on Lucy’s door. 

No noise from the inside of the apartment, not a sound. Her hearing picks up Lucy in the lobby downstairs and she leans against the wall next to her apartment, waiting. 

Lucy seems a little stunned at the sight but she offers a smile. “You’re a little more confident about this than I remember.” she unlocks the door and waves Kara in. “Maggie got called at work and she’ll be an hour late.” 

“Is that bad for her?” Kara asks, closing the door behind her and locking it. 

“Not tonight, the nights that are ‘bad’ for her are usually because she took that decision herself. Tonight is out of her control. I might tease her about it though.” Lucy ducks into her bedroom, closing the door. “Don’t peek!” 

Kara smirks. “Or what?” 

Lucy laughs. “Don’t get too cheeky, Kara.” 

She doesn’t peek, of course, she waits in the kitchen and surveys her surroundings. It’s not the biggest of places, but Lucy certainly made it home. 

Lucy comes out of the bedroom, black pantsuit with her chest almost exposed from the lack of buttoning. “Did you peek?” 

Kara shakes her head. “I didn’t.” 

Lucy nods and sits at the table, silently inviting Kara to do the same. “So, before anything else happens. I need to know a few things and I need to tell you a few things.” 

Kara sits opposite of Lucy and nods in understanding. 

  
  


“I’d like to make sure you are getting something out of this, I won’t have it otherwise.” Lucy clears her throat. “I’m definitely getting something out of this situation. I am happy to have an audience, I’m happy to have you be that audience.” Lucy explains softly. “I know Maggie won’t admit it, but she gets something out of having specifically you watching and listening.” 

Kara is quiet for a moment, pensive and searching for the answer. “Being invited into such an intimate moment between you two has been emotional and overwhelming. I’m understanding more about myself and I’m very curious about the dynamics between you two.”

“I’m happy to answer any questions you might have, if what I have to say doesn’t answer them.” Lucy reach across the table with her hand, grabbing one of Kara’s. “If this is a sexual thing for you, neither me or Maggie mind if you sort yourself out thinking about us.”

Kara blinks a little at the sudden permission and the nature of it. “W-wouldn’t that be for Maggie to decide?” 

“Part of the dynamics between me and Maggie is that I have permission to allow certain things in her name. Like deciding who I give permissions like this.” Lucy explains, squeezing her hand gently. “Are you gay? Bi? Curious?” Lucy files a few more questions in her head, for later.

“Probably bi. Not entirely certain.” Kara admits. 

“Is this situation emotional too? Do you have any interest in me or in Maggie in a romantic way?” Lucy asks, blushing hard just asking the question. 

“This is not an easy question for me to answer. I find Maggie really beautiful and I’m really looking forward to seeing her in the suit I’ll make for her. I can’t answer you beyond that physicality right now, not for her.” Kara takes a deep breath. “For you though? I once jokingly said to Alex that I’d date you and I think I could stand by that.”

Lucy blushes, surprised by the admission. “Oh, I thought it would be all about Maggie.” she fans herself with her free hand. 

Kara nods and seems a bit worried. “So, I’m a little unsure about what’s going to happen tonight, what I’m going to see. What I’m allowed to do or not.” 

Lucy smiles. “I understand that, I wouldn’t let you walk in blind into it. Especially not tonight.” she uses both hands now to hold Kara’s hand. “Tonight is about punishment, for Maggie. She’s been angling for something rough for over a month now. I intend to deliver.” 

“What does that entails?” Kara asks, her gaze locked with Lucy’s hands on hers. 

“A lot of things. Rules that apply to her and not well, us.” Lucy clears her throat. “She won’t be allowed to orgasm, she won’t be allowed to beg for it either. Since tonight is supposed to be something particularly severe, I’m not allowing her to ask for those restrictions to stop.” 

“That’s kind of mean” Kara comment with a nervous laugh. 

“And she likes it this way. I think she mentioned it to you.” Lucy explains. “Another thing that this entails is that I’m going to give a spanking.” there’s a smirk on her now. “Now that’s the part where I think you might start having some problems.” 

“Not entirely, I… I don’t really have an active intimate life, it’s just way too complicated for me to achieve with everything going on all the time.” Kara admits and smirks back. “But I know what kind of things people get to, I know people take something from pain. That’s a concept that’s familiar and comfortable for me, even if it’s for different reasons.” She places her other hand on top of Lucy’s. “I know Maggie dealt with a lot of pain and how it would be familiar and intense for her.” 

Lucy sighs in relief. “I just want to make it clear that when it comes to the actual, physical punishment, Maggie pretty much can end everything, whenever she wants with her safe word. We even had to come up with a code for her to ask for more. I wasn’t entirely ready, the first time we did something like this.” Lucy laughs a little. “I just want to make it clear that, It’s going to be a lot of physical punishment.” 

Kara smiles and nods. “I’ll respect what she wants on that. I promise. I’ll deal with whatever’s on my end without ruining it for you two.”

“That would be very kind, but if this isn’t the only time this happens, we might need to discuss things a little further.” Lucy smiles and release Kara’s hands. “Now, I’d like to know if you would want to be involved in some way, tonight or be there strictly as an observer.” 

“What are the limits if I want to be involved?” Kara seems so shy asking the question, Lucy almost coos at the sight. 

“Maggie said she doesn’t want you touching her if it can be helped. Not tonight and not before the two of you have a conversation about that.” Lucy explains. “I would personally involve you by asking you to scold her, by asking that you fetch some things I might need, or hold others.” ” 

“I get the feeling she doesn’t really want me there.” Kara chuckles. 

“She’s letting you watch, she’s letting you speak and listen. I know it might not seem like much, but what little limit she impose, I want to respect them and I want you to respect them too.” Lucy demands, though she speaks softly. “I’m also pretty sure she made this request to get to you somehow. I think she might be jealous.”

“Why would she be jealous?” Kara asks, uncertain. 

“When there’s an audience involved I always make sure they’re enjoying themselves, she knows that. She knows what kind of long-term punishment I’m likely to give her.” Lucy grins. “When she’s not allowed to orgasm, I typically don’t have sex with her, because I get too mushy and let her cum anyway.” She seems mildly embarrassed by the admission, but it fades when her gaze locks with Kara’s “I might have another way to sate myself this time.” 

Kara mumbles an half-hearted protest and gives up on it before it fully forms. “I didn’t expect you to be this forward with that. I don’t want you to cheat on her with me, I’m not here to take you away from her.” 

“You’re here to watch us get naked Kara, I think being forward is necessary.” Lucy teases. “And you wouldn’t be causing issues, as long as she can watch. It happened before. I do have to warn you though, she may avoid you for a day or two.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see how I feel when we get there?” 

“That’s a perfectly acceptable answer.” Lucy stands up and goes to grab a piece of paper. “I think we better get you up to speed with her safewords and also maybe give you a few, just in case something comes up.”

Kara smiles when Lucy sits on her lap to review everything on the sheet. 

~~~

Maggie opens the door without knocking and comes in and the sight is almost heartbreaking, her hair is mussed and messy and she looks haggard from the day. She groans at the sight of Lucy seated in Kara’s lap. 

Lucy immediately slide off of Kara’s lap and greet her girlfriend with a warm, welcoming hug. Maggie tries to pry herself away from it, but fails to do so. Just a few seconds later, she starts crying into Lucy’s arm. It’s a quiet, tired cry which stops a moment later, when Lucy start swaying left and right, a bit like a dance. 

“Awww.” Kara smiles and watch.

At the sound, Lucy laughs a little bit and Maggie raise two middle fingers to Kara, behind Lucy’s back.

Kara raises her eyebrows at the obscene gesture.”Rude.” 

The hugs end with the comment and Maggie has the biggest pout.

Lucy on the other hand look between the two women. “What’s the matter?” 

Kara manages to gather her wits a little faster than either Maggie or herself even, is expecting. “Why don’t you tell Lucy what you did behind her back?” 

Lucy bites her lip to stop herself from laughing at the sight of Maggie taken aback at the little play Kara just put forward.

Maggie’s incredulous stare swiftly becomes an irate, furious glare before she seems to swallow the fire that burns and turn to Lucy. “I gave her two middle fingers when she ‘awwww’-ed us.” 

Lucy smiles and then looks to Kara. “What do you think is a proper punishment for that, Kara?” 

“That depends” Kara crosses her arms over her chest, looking at Maggie. “Is Maggie going to apologize for what she did?” 

Maggie stick her tongue out at Kara and makes a fart noise with her mouth. 

“I think you have your answer there.” Lucy’s voice carry her amusement and her laughter, even against her best wishes. 

Kara hesitate for just a second and turn to Lucy. “Do you have any suggestions?” 

Maggie crosses her arms and Kara is lucky, she catches the detective suppressing a smile.

“I think maybe skipping dinner and spending some time in the bad girl corner.” Lucy looks at Kara, missing Maggie’s winces. 

Kara immediate snaps her fingers, a code to hit a pause in the moment. “Skipping meals is a big no.” she whispers, almost shy. 

“Yeah could have told you that one Lucy, I didn’t think it’d come up.” Maggie kisses Lucy’s cheek. “Sorry.” 

Lucy seems calm in the moment and nods. “I won’t bring it up anymore tonight.” she looks to Kara. “Are you okay to go on?” 

Kara snap her finger again and nod. “I think maybe skipping dessert and spending time in the bad girl corner while we eat her dessert is definitely something interesting.” 

Maggie suppresses another smile and shake her head. 

Lucy nods. “Alright, then, Maggie, go change into something comfortable and then put your nose in the corner, hand on your head. While I prepare the meal.” 

Maggie disappears in Lucy’s bedroom and close the door behind her. 

“Kara, I’d appreciate if you could write one sentence that I’ll have Maggie do a lot of lines with later in the evening.” Lucy whispers. 

Kara nods “Of course, what’s on the menu?” she asks, grabbing an empty piece of paper and writes down something on it.  _ I will not make obscene gestures behind Lucy’s back again, I promise. _

“I’m doing some pasta and sauce, nothing fancy.” Lucy looks over Kara’s shoulder and chuckles. “That’s nice, good work.” 

The door to Lucy’s room opens and Maggie comes out. She’s wearing a white tank top with obviously nothing underneath and a pair of fluffy-looking pajama pants, blue and without any designs over them. She goes into the designated corner, puts her nose in it and set both of her hand on top of her head. 

The corner is an empty spot in the corner of the kitchen, there’s a cushion on the floor and a few heavy looking books piling nearby. 

Kara looks toward Maggie and she feels Lucy’s hand gently pulling her attention back to the table and herself. “So, Kara. I’m going to ask you something, would you mind if I asked you to do the dishes once we’re done with dessert, I would very much like a moment to discuss something with Maggie, alone.” 

“Am I supposed to be your maid?” Kara asks with a bit of an incredulous smile on her. 

Maggie stifles a laugh in the corner. 

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Is there something funny, Miss Sawyer?” 

“No ma’am.” Maggie whispers.

Kara remains quiet, waiting for the response from Lucy still.

Lucy turns back to Kara and kiss her forehead with a soft touch. “No, you aren’t my maid Kara, I was just trying to find you something to do while we have a private talk me and Maggie.” 

“Fine, but I get all of Maggie’s dessert.” Kara poke her tongue out. 

  
“Fine, that sounds like a fair trade.” Lucy accepts with a smirk. 

~~~

Lucy takes her time to cook the pasta, cook the sauce and arrange the plate, it’s easy for Kara to see she’s doing so to let Maggie spend just that much more time in the corner. Her gaze sometimes wander to Maggie too, she’s controlling her breathing and the position of her arm seems to be getting uncomfortable. 

Kara can hear Maggie’s heart slowly picking up the pace when the plates are placed on the table, when the utensils are set up. Lucy’s heart rate only picks up when she put the food on the plate, she wrings her hand getting close to Maggie. Kara sees the effort Lucy puts into slipping back into the ‘role’ she needs to play tonight.    
  
“You can join us at the table now. I don’t want anymore rudeness tonight, understood?” Lucy speaks in a soft tone, a hand resting on the small of Maggie’s back. 

“Yes ma’am.” Maggie nods, but doesn’t move from her spot yet. 

“I want you to apologize for the rude gesture you made to Kara.” Lucy demands. “I know you were playing around, I understand the context, but tonight wasn’t the right place for that and you know it.” the scolding is almost soothing to Kara’s ears, even if Maggie sniffles a little from it.

Maggie takes about a minute of silence, under the patient yet unyielding gaze of Lucy. Her body shakes with some kind of emotion, Kara guesses frustration and anger. The answer comes with an almost grown. “Yes ma’am.” 

“Now, go take your place at the table.” Lucy takes her hand away from Maggie and slowly walk back to take her own seat. 

Only when Lucy is seated does Maggie move from the corner, she reaches her chair and doesn’t sit right away, looking at Kara and she seems a little lost. “Kara?” 

Kara looks at her, noticing her own heartbeat picking up fast all of a sudden. “Yes, do you have something to tell me Maggie?” 

Maggie frowns at the somewhat patronizing tone and question and her eyes narrow. 

Lucy looks at her girlfriend with a military grade glare. 

“I’m sorry about the middle fingers I gave you earlier, they didn’t have their place tonight and in this situation.” Maggie’s voice strain and her hands both ball into fist. 

“Apologies accepted.” Kara says, the light hearted moments, it seems, are slowly fading from the mood of the evening, replaced with a strange tension. 

Maggie sits on her chair once Kara accept the apologies and she starts eating right away, staring at her plate. Her eyes are glistening with unspilled tears already and it looks like an effort to eat the meal for her

Lucy eats slowly as well, even though it seems less of a hardship than for Maggie, it’s clear her focus is almost entirely on her girlfriend. 

Kara set down her fork as quietly as possible, already done with her plate. She watches, curious where this tension is leading to. 

“I’m sorry Lucy, I know it’s not going to change the rest of the evening, but I’m sorry I keep making the choice of being at work instead of being home with you like this.” Maggie exhale a little bit shakily. “I know it hurts you and that it worries you and It’s not my intent, but it still happens and …” 

Maggie leaves her words hanging and Lucy smiles, reaching across the table to capture her girlfriend’s free hand. “And?” 

“And I earned what you got in store for me tonight for everything.” Maggie pointedly avoid looking at Kara as she says that. 

Kara purses her lips, listening to the conversation closely. 

“I love you Maggie. I know you don’t make the choice to stay later or work a little longer with the intent lightly.” Lucy leans a bit toward her. “But you made a promise to me that I’d be a priority too and lately we both felt it wasn’t entirely the case.” 

Maggie acquiesce slowly to the assessment. “I know. I love you too.” 

“While Kara will be doing the dishes, I’ll tell you what’s the program for tonight, okay?” Lucy asks, when Maggie nods she kiss her cheek. “Finish your plate” 

The rest of the meal is spent in a calm silence. 

Maggie is sent to the corner again, this time kneeling and facing the room, hands behind her back. She watches Kara and Lucy eat their dessert and then Kara eating her own, smacking Lucy’s hand away when she tries to steal a piece. The scene disappear behind a veil of tears. 

~~~

Kara washes the dishes and there’s a small note, handwritten by Lucy left by the plates. 

_ You can listen into our conversation, don’t use your superspeed to do the dishes. Thank you for being here tonight, things are a lot easier than I thought. ♥  _

She hears Lucy’s voice first. It’s stern and firm. 

“I’m not letting you have an orgasm this week. Until next Sunday, I am not letting you cum.” 

“I deserve it.” Maggie’s voice is small and shy

“Every night this week, I’m going to ask Kara to give you a line that I want you to write a hundred times.” 

Maggie growl, the sound of a light tap is heard. “I deserve it.” the tone is furious now. 

“Tonight, I’m going to give you the spanking we’ve agreed on. In case you need a reminder.” Lucy places a kiss on Maggie there. “It’s going to be hard, because you begged me for it. That means I’m going to use a paddle.” another kiss “And you also told me you thought it should be long and I’m sure it will feel that way when I use the belt.” 

“I deserve it.” It’s almost a sob now. 

It takes a moment before Lucy speaks again, she waits until Maggie to calm down. “Kara will watch everything from the guest chair. I’m allowing her to take pictures of you while you’ll be in the corner. I’m allowing her to scold you too, if she sees the need.” 

Maggie’s response is almost incoherent in the sobbing sound that follows. “I accept it.” 

“And when I’m done with the punishment, Maggie.” A kiss again. “I’m going to put you in the corner, facing the bed.”.

Maggie guesses where this is going and she starts crying, though it’s muffled by what Kara suppose is a hug.

“I’m going to take Kara into my bed and we’ll have sex. You’ll watch everything, with both hands on top of your head.” A soft kiss follows. 

Maggie cries, it takes her twenty seconds before she answers. “I will tolerate it.” 

“Since this is specifically about you breaking your promise. I’m not letting you ask for any of these steps to be taken away once we start.” Lucy says firmly. 

Maggie’s response isn’t verbal. 

“Good girl.” 

~~~

Kara knocks gently at the door once all she can hear is Maggie sobbing through the door, Lucy lets her in, welcoming her with a soft hug. 

From over Lucy’s shoulder, she sees Maggie in the corner of the room. Kneeling on the floor, hand on her head. The tanktop has been tugged down to expose her chest fully, tears are streaming down her face, but there’s a look of peace too, rather than anguish. 

“Kara, I have a few rules for you.” Lucy explains. “Until I specifically ask or allow it, you must be sitting in the guest chair. I know I probably don’t need to say it, but until you get into bed, there’s no pleasuring yourself in the chair.” 

Kara nods. 

“There’s a few privileges too” She looks toward Maggie. “You can scold her, as long as you don’t yell. You can take pictures when she’s in the corner, but you can’t post them online. They’re just for you.” Lucy runs her hand up Kara’s back.

Kara takes her seat in the guest chair, leaning back comfortably. She snap a quick picture of Maggie while she’s still in the corner, but only after disabling any internet connection from it. 

Lucy looks toward Kara as she takes a seat on the bed, a folded belt and a small wooden paddle laying next to her. “One last thing, Do you want Maggie to look at you through the punishment or do you want to look at my handiwork.” 

“I want her to look at me.” Kara answers. 

Maggie lets out a little sigh, apparently that’s what she was hoping for in some way. 

  
Lucy takes Maggie by the arm and guides her to the bed, taking the pillows from the head and places them in the middle of the bed. She gently guide Maggie to lay down, on her stomach, on the bed with her hips raised up by the pillows, while she looks to Kara. 

Maggie seems completely malleable to Lucy’s touches and quiet demands, the two girlfriends exchange a gentle smile and soft kiss. Her gaze then turn to Kara. It’s a lot softer and more vulnerable than what the Kryptonian expected. 

Lucy pulls Maggie’s Pj pants down to her mid-thighs and reveal that she has no underwear beneath it and she takes the paddle first, which causes her girlfriend to whimper slightly, adjusting her position slightly. “Are you ready?” 

Kara nods to the question, though she’s not really the one being addressed by it. 

Maggie takes in a deep breath. “I’m ready, Ma’am.” She does as she’s been asked, her gaze settle firmly on their guest.

Lucy takes just a moment to weigh the wooden paddle in her hand, it’s a familiar tool. Her gaze roams across Maggie’s body and leaves it to land on Kara.

The weight of both their gazes lingering on her is a lot, it only grows further as they continue to stare in silence, both for entirely different reasons. “I’m ready too.” She confirms verbally. 

“Ma’am.” Maggie’s voice is wrought with heavy breathing already. “I have a request.” 

Lucy looks to Kara and smirk. “I don’t know, has she earned the right to make a request?” 

Kara shakes her head. “I don’t think so, I think she should take the paddling before getting to make one.” 

Maggie groans and her expression is a mixture between frustration and amusement. “I understand, Ma’am.” 

Lucy counts to ten in her head, to let silence settle back into the room. She raises the paddle up and bring it down on Maggie’s offered backside. She brings it down  **_hard._ **

Maggie gasps and grabs at the cover at the impact, her eyes widen and she almost closes them. Her legs shake from the effort she makes not to move them. 

Kara startles with how loud the hit is, though Maggie’s reaction fascinates her. “Don’t close your eyes, Maggie, I want you to look at me.” she scolds. And it surprises even her, she feels light headed for just a second. 

Lucy seems to beam with pride and joy at Kara’s demand toward Maggie, she waits for a moment before delivering the next hit of the paddle, just as hard.

Maggie screams with her mouth shut and she stares at Kara, only closing her eyes because she’s blinking. “I understand ma’am.” 

Kara gives Maggie a soft smile and she leans forward. “Good.” 

Lucy looks to Kara. “Would you prefer she call you something else than ma’am?” 

“Not for the moment, we can discuss that detail later if it ever need to come up again.” Kara explains. 

Maggie settles down from the impact rather fast, ready to take the next faster than Lucy delivers them. 

Lucy brings down the paddle again and this time, she immediately follows up with a five others. Each strikes hard, as she promised at the start. She examine the paddle, then the reddening area before she gets ready again. 

Kara is transfixed by the scene before her, a display of connection between two women in a way she only heard of spoken in whispers. 

Maggie’s gaze doesn’t falter away from Kara, though tears pour out of her eyes now. She maintain position over the pillow, even though her body’s involuntary reaction seem to urge her away. “I’m sorry Luce.” She forces her body to go still, waiting for Lucy to continue.

Lucy lands only one more this time, hard and aiming lower on Maggie’s thigh this time, this elicits a lot more kicking from her legs, but she settles down quickly too. She doesn’t speak, instead seem to take time deciding where the paddle will land next. 

“You should be sorry, Maggie.” Kara scolds, but her voice is soft and almost kind. “The choices you make, they impact the people around you.” 

As Kara starts speaking, Lucy decides to use the scolding as a way to make the paddling more impactful, hitting really hard each time. 

“You chose to stay at work and now Lucy worries.” Kara gives tiny pauses when the paddle lands, to let Maggie process both. “You miss time you could be together, you leave her alone when she doesn’t want to be.” another hit lands and this time Kara winces from the strength behind it. “Then you come in here, the night of your punishment, you laugh when you’re in the corner, you make requests when you haven’t earned them, you give me the middle finger.” Kara shakes her head. “You should be sorry, but you know it’s not enough. Not for Lucy and I know it’s not enough for you either.” 

The paddling in itself seems to challenge Maggie more and more, each time the paddle lands, it gets hard to keep her eyes on Kara, to stay still for the next hit. Each impact of the paddle is difficult to take because of the strength Lucy puts behind them. But when it pairs with the scolding Kara gives her, Maggie starts having a lot of issues remaining calm and she burst out in tears with the paddles lands next. 

“I’ll make it enough for all of us, Maggie.” Lucy speaks as she gives ten more hits of the paddle, in a row, with the same, unwavering strength. She set the paddle aside then and pulls Maggie’s pants back up. “Go back to the corner.” 

Maggie scrambles to the corner in a hurry, she kneels on the cushions, put her hand on her head and faces the room. 

Kara snaps a picture. As soon as she’s done, Lucy takes a seat in her lap and rest against her. The whole scene appears to demands a lot out of her. 

Maggie cries when she sees the sudden display of affection, but she doesn’t speak and she keeps watching. 

“Do you think she’s earned the request?” Lucy asks, trying to pretend like there’s no tear in her eyes. 

Kara nods. “You can make the request, Maggie.” 

Maggie’s body language suggest she hears the questions, she looks on the verge of answering the question and it seems no words come out. 

Both Lucy and Kara wait patiently, for Maggie to find her words. 

A minute later, she finally speaks. “Can Kara move the chair to be in front of me, I’d like to see under her dress.” 

Kara’s eyes open wide, mouth agape. 

Lucy gasp, surprised too, but the smile on her is bright and playful. “If I may make a suggestion here?” both women nod to her request and so, she continues. “I know Maggie is going to have a lot of problems looking straight at anything when I start working the belt.” 

Maggie whimpers. 

  
“So, because I feel like this is a really brave and surprising request, I think maybe Kara… you could give her your panties to hold on to?” Lucy clears her throat. 

Maggie finds it in her to smile a little at the incredulous look on Kara. “I’d like that.” 

Kara blinks a few times and takes a deep breath, she hikes her dress up a little bit. 

“Let me do it.” Lucy asks. 

It’s Kara’s turn to whimper now and she nods, surprising even herself. 

Lucy kneels in front of her and run her hands up Kara’s thighs, up her dress and she pulls down a pair of burgundy, bikini cut undergarment. “I was expecting something different.” her gaze lingers between Kara’s legs for a moment, before she stand up and deliver the undergarment to Maggie, who holds it in her mouth now.

Kara closes her arms around her and stares at the floor now. She’s breathing deep and slow, trying hard to keep a hold on herself. 

Lucy smiles and reclaim her place on her lap and she kisses her forehead. “Surprise, both of us find you really attractive.” 

Kara smiles. “I guess so. This is more fascinating than I thought it would be at first.” 

“It’s not too much for you?” Lucy asks 

“The noises you make when you spank her are a bit much.” Kara rubs her ear. “But I can deal with it for tonight.” she looks to Maggie. “I can see why she lets you do this to her.” 

Lucy giggles a little bit at the last comment. “I want you to keep your legs open and apart during the belting, okay?” I want us to see what it does to you. 

Maggie whimpers in a way unrelated to her physical discomfort. 

So does Kara, who nods to Lucy’s request. 

Lucy slip off of Kara’s lap and goes to get Maggie from the corner. She helps her slowly get into position, facing the same way, piling the pillows up again to make sure that Maggie’s backside is presented in a specific way toward her. 

Maggie follows what Lucy wants and her attention focuses on the panties in her hands now, she feels the fabric, let the intimate scent rise to her nose. Her gaze rakes across Kara’s legs, thighs and exposed core and her face turn red. 

Kara looks debauched with the way she lounge in the guest chair, she discards her glasses and just let her both women have the view they requested. Every inch of her body and every corner of her mind are on fire for a myriad of reasons. 

Lucy slowly peel off the PJ pants off of Maggie’s legs, she folds them and set them aside. She folds the belt in her hand and clear her throat to get her girlfriend’s attention. “Are you ready?” 

Maggie nods. “I deserve it, Ma’am.” she whimpers and buries her face into the mattress, through the panties. 

Kara squirms in the guest chair at the sight. 

This part of the punishment is obviously very different than the first. Lucy doesn’t wait much between each hit and she isn’t hitting with all of her strength. She apply the belt methodically from the top of Maggie’s ass to the middle of her thighs, before giving the girl a little break while she aims the next few. 

Maggie is holding herself together well, but it’s obvious to both Kara and Lucy that she won’t be holding on to her composure for very long, not if Lucy plans on keeping the same brisk pace with the belt. 

Kara blinks away a few bad thoughts and focuses on listening to both of the other woman’s heartbeat. It soothes her more than she’d expect. 

Lucy breaks Maggie’s composure with the next few swings of the belt, they all land over the back of her thighs. 

It’s just too much for the detective and she kicks her legs and she begins to thrash about as more hit of the belt come. “OW! Lucy please!” 

“No Maggie, you deserve it, you told me so. So you’ll take your punishment until I say it’s over.” Lucy scolds, firmly. The belt whips again and again, this time focusing on the exposed bottom. 

“Be strong Maggie, I know you have it in you.” Kara says with a deep, husky voice. “I know you want to.” 

“I’m sorry! I won’t be late! I won’t be rude to Kara, I won’t ask for favors I haven’t earned!” Maggie stiffens quickly when both the women with her encourage her. 

Each lash of the belt brings a new promise, a new sob and a deeper shade of red. 

Each lash makes Maggie twist and squirm on the bed and she struggles obviously to keep control of her body. 

“Maggie, normally, I’d end your punishment here.” Lucy says, sitting next to her on the bed and she runs her hand through her hair. “But you insisted with me that you wanted this part of the punishment to be long.”

Maggie draws a shuddering breath and she nods and she clings to the panties in her hands. “I did.”

Kara takes a breath, the scene has gotten fairly intense between the two girlfriends and she just watch now, curious. 

“I need you to reassure me that this isn’t you being too prideful to let me know this is too much, or that you aren’t trying to put on a show because Kara’s here.” Lucy speaks soft and kind. “If you want me to keep going, I’ll do it, I’ll make the effort for you.” 

Maggie sobs, her head drops on the bed and she tries as best she can to resume her proper position over the pillows. “Can Kara hold my hands while you go on?” 

Lucy looks to Kara with the unspoken question on her lips. 

  
Kara nods. “I can, if you want.” 

“If she holds my hands, I’ll take whatever else you both want me to take.” Maggie speaks in a raspy whisper. “I don’t know what’s been going on with my head lately, but I’m feeling the same kind of mood as the blowjob night.” 

Lucy smiles a little bit and waves Kara over, she stands back up, ready to resume the punishment but there’s a different kind of smile to her now. 

Kara kneels at the foot of the bed and take both of Maggie’s hands in hers, she run her thumbs over the knuckles. “I’m here. Not going anywhere.” 

“I’m sorry Kara, for shutting you out, for acting all jealous and mean to you back then and for thinking of doing the same now.” Maggie’s voice cracks and she almost cries.

“I’m going to give you fifty with the belt now and then, I’ll ask Kara what else she thinks you should take.” Lucy run the leather over the reddened areas. 

“I accept it.” Maggie says nodding her head. 

Lucy deals out the fifty lash of the belt in two sitting of twenty five, they’re fast and hard and spread from the back of her thighs to the top of her ass. It’s a deep shade of red and bruised all over. 

Kara murmurs words of encouragement between each hit of the belt and Maggie seems to draw strength from it. 

  
“What do you think Maggie should take now, Kara?” Lucy asks, sitting back down and gently caress her girlfriend’s scalp and back. 

“I think she’s had enough for now.” Kara speaks softly. 

Maggie nods, accepting. 

Kara and Lucy both helps her back into the corner and they both give her hugs in turn.

Both women look to the bed and then between them. 

“I’m going to be honest here, Lucy. I feel too overwhelmed for...more.” Kara clear her throat. “It’s not a lack of interest tho.” 

“I had a feeling.” Lucy smiles, remaining next to Maggie and petting her hair. “You want to stay over for a bit? Maggie still has a few things to do and then I think we’ll watch a movie.” 

Kara nods. “Sure, that sounds lovely.” 

Maggie groans. “Oh, god I have to write lines don’t I?” 

Both Lucy and Kara respond in unison. “Yes!” 


	4. Chapter 4

Kara wakes up in her bed when the sun rises, that's not a lot of sleep considering the hours at which she went to bed. She's naked under the cover and the memories of last night resurface immediately. She sinks under the cover and grabs her phone from the nightstand. She looks over a few notification, she's supposed to work today, it's Tuesday morning now.

Alex sent her a few texts, asking for a few things regarding Supergirl work. She has several social media notification she goes through as well. She makes contact with her colleagues and says she'll be out of the office for the morning, chasing down something for the story she's on. Which is not entirely false. 

There's a knock on the door, Kara uses her X-ray vision and notices that it's Lucy. She super-speeds to the door, naked, unlocks it and then speeds back into her bed. When she hears Lucy come in, she shout "Come in, I'm in my room."

Lucy peeks in, she's dressed in sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. "Hey... I thought... maybe we should have a conversation." she's very demure and soft now. "Maggie left for work already, she wants the evening to herself tonight."

Kara tightens the cover around herself and pats the bed. "Have a seat, we can talk." 

Lucy sits next to Kara, over the covers and she steals one of the pillows. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you much last night, Maggie got super needy."

Kara giggles. "I know, I heard her cry a bit. I thought you were spanking her again."

"I almost did, but she needed something a little softer." Lucy stretches her legs. "I'd expect her to visit you soon."

"Okay." Kara scoots closer to Lucy and traps her in her arms. "What's on your mind?"

"I really want to know what you thought of yesterday." Lucy roll her eyes at the display of affection. "Like, your absolute honest thoughts."

Kara nuzzle Lucy's hair for just a moment, she smells her shampoo and smile. "I'm scared that I left Maggie hanging, she seemed to want a lot more of everything and It felt like I cut it short." Kara whispers. "I feel like I disappointed you when I didn't want to go to bed. I wish I hadn't been so... overwhelmed, everything was so much I couldn't handle more without retreating. Because I don't think I've been this...focused on my own pleasure or desires in my life." 

"You can say horny, Kara." Lucy teases

Kara shakes her head. "I don't mean horny. I mean I don't think much about my pleasure at all, usually. Now I keep imagining things I want to do." 

"What do you want to do?" Lucy whisper the question like she's scared of the answer.

"Kiss you, make you scream my name. Maybe find a way to let you do things to me." She whispers. "I definitely spent time thinking about spanking Maggie. Maybe make it up to her for last night." 

Lucy blushes and cup Kara's face between her hands. "I came here with Maggie's blessing for sex and kissing, so if that's something you want. I'm so willing."

Kara press her forehead to Lucy's "What did she ask for in exchange?"

"Nothing, she just felt a little sad for me when you left last night." Lucy speaks and she can't hold it back, she kisses Kara

It's soft and gentle, they taste each other's mouth and Kara withdraws after a short moment. "I really don't want to ruin something for you and Maggie, I really don't." 

"You aren't." Lucy says, leaning back, deciding to let Kara decide the next step.

"Promise me that if it comes down to it, that you'll chose Maggie?" Kara demands under her whispers.

"For now? Yes, I promise you that. It might change in the future, I don't know. But right now, I feel like I can honestly promise you that." Lucy gives Kara a peck on the cheek.

Kara smiles and leans forward, kissing Lucy again, deep and passionate.

Lucy let Kara get on top of her, kissing and holding her inside of her arms. She can feel the power strain against her arms. "Kara, please try to cum for me, okay? I'd really love for you to get at least that much." 

Kara nods and locks lips again with Lucy, she move her lips down to her neck. Kara's left hand goes to grab a handful of Lucy's hair, the right one goes down between her own legs and she start to touch herself slowly.

"You want me to talk dirty to you, don't you Kara?" Lucy whispers in the girl's ear and she gets an eager nod in response. "Look at you, already naked before I even knocked. I never would've thought the girl of steel was such a slut." she emphasize the word almost aggressively.

Kara moans at it and her finger moves just a little faster, she bites on Lucy's neck.

"Is that why you got rid of the skirt? Too many people saw the truth of you? How many people did you let peek up your skirt, huh?" Lucy teases and grown in pain at the biting. "I bet it's why you hate the slutty, cheap costumes. They remind you."

Kara's mouth moves slowly down Lucy's neck and down to her throat, she uses her free hand to tear Lucy's shirt off.

Lucy gasp and seems surprise at the gesture, but she doesn't break character, not yet. "I bet it's why you want Maggie in your old suit too, you want her to be yours in that little special way, just for you. The way you've been there for all those people."

Kara collapse on top of Lucy, her body shaking from the quick, intense burst of pleasure. She hides her face in her hands.

"Was that okay?" Lucy asks.

Kara slides off of Lucy and pulls her close, cuddling. "First time getting called that feels this good."

"It's not surprising." Lucy shrugs a bit. "There's power in taboo words and ideas. I don't really think of you that way, but the idea? The story ? It stimulate your mind."

Kara chuckles. "I think maybe I should try to return the favor."

"Maybe!" Lucy grins, wrapping the tatters of her shirt around Kara's neck

~~~

Kara goes to work in the afternoon and deliver an unconvincing performance to James and her other colleagues, at the end of the day almost everyone suspects there's someone in her sights. When she leaves work, her phone buzzes relentlessly with Alex messaging her. 

Alex: So, I'm just not going to stop sending these messages. Should I come busting in your apartment tonight to find out the truth?

Kara: alex, its complicated and confusing rn. i need time to sort my head out a bit. breakfast Sunday, okay for a meetup?

Alex: is everything okay?

Kara: there was a woman in my bed this morning. 

Alex: Lena?

Kara: i promise you that its not lena. please dont try to guess?

Alex: can i talk about this ?

kara: kelly only. i dont want people bothering me with it for now.

Alex: OKay, you know im here for you right?

Kara: Yes, thank you. :)

Alex doesn't bother her from that moment, except for the promise to call her if something happens and the DEO needs her. She does, however, keep in contact with her friends, just enough so she isn't isolating herself from them. It's a bit of an effort, with her current state of mind, but it's one she feels good about after she's done.

When Kara steps inside her apartment that night, when the door closes behind her; the sun is already gone from the sky. It's dark outside and she feels the weight of fatigue settles on her shoulders. A smile tug at the corner of her mouth when she hears footstep down the stairs, it's even brighter when they stop at her door. Before they can knock, Kara shouts. "Come in, I heard you come down."

It's a surprise when she sees Maggie saunters in; all leather, denim and swagger. A smirk on her lips. "Hey, Little Danvers. Thought I'd drop by and say hello."

Kara feels her heart skip a beat, fear and joy mixing in a surprisingly strong cocktail. "I wasn't expecting a visit from you this quick. Is everything okay?" she pick at her nails, nervous about the nature of the visit.

Maggie place a comforting hand on Kara's forearm as they make it further into the apartment. She sit on the arm of the couch, but can't hide the intense wince of pain that follows, she proceed as if that hadn't just happened. "Lucy told me about how good of a morning she had. I was a little surprised, I wasn't sure you were into women at all, even after last night."

"I wasn't even sure this morning, Maggie." Kara laugh nervously. "I think it's a bit clearer to me now. I'm definitely Bi."

Maggie squirms from her seat, refusing to move. Kara remains where she is, partly because she's enjoying Maggie squirming. "I'm glad to hear that, Kara. I'd love to have a talk with you, if you have it in you right now? I think we got quite a few topics to cover."

"I'd love to." Kara tries to stifle a laugh. "But please, just sit down comfortably, okay? Or I'm not going to be able to focus on what you say."

Maggie smirks and takes a seat on the couch, her cheek darkening. Kara joins her at the other end of the couch, she reaches over for Kara's arm and pull her until she sit next to her. "I think we're past pretending, after last night." 

"I thought you'd want some distance, some time." Kara looks at her hands more than Maggie.

"Maybe it would've been the case if you had sex with Lucy in front of me last night. Right now though? I'm feeling great." Maggie keep a hold on Kara's arm.

"Last night was a lot and I got overwhelmed by everything. I wouldn't have enjoyed sex with Lucy the way I did this morning." Kara whispers. "It felt like too much to impose on you too."

"Lucy and I have codes for a whole lot of things, we've been at this BDSM thing for... almost as much time as me and Alex were together and we were lovers before that." Maggie explains. "When Lucy laid out the punishment to me while you were doing the dishes, I'm sure you heard me saying either, I deserve it, Accept it or I'll tolerate it."

Kara nods. "Lucy wrote me a note to give me permission to listen in."

Maggie smiles and squeeze Kara's arm. "That's part of a code for our meaner session. If I say I deserve it, that means I'm giving her full control. I accept it means that I'm applying some limits to what she's doing, we're familiar enough for that to be clear enough. I tolerate it means that I'm pushing a limit, that I'm doing this to feel really intense stuff, that I expect her to care and appreciate that I'm doing that. That's what I said to her announcing I'd have to watch you and her fuck."

"I'm sorry I took that away." Kara mumbles.

"Don't apologize for setting a limit and getting it respected. We got very far for your first time, I was surprised you didn't try to stop the spanking earlier." Maggie smiles. "I was fully expecting you not to punish me last night, when you tapped out."

"I kind of wanted to." Kara admits.

That certainly seems to surprise Maggie. "Really?"

"Yeah so, I'm not super active, intimately. I don't even spend that much time thinking about sex or things." Kara wraps both of her arms around Maggie and initiate some kind of a cuddling moment. "The way you talk about feeling intense things, the way connecting with pain to get more out of it seems to be a thing you do... that speaks to me really deep. I've kind of wanted to explore that."

Maggie blushes a little bit, because of the topic and because of the cuddling. "ugh, stop being so lovable."

Kara laughs. "Nope."

"Fine!" Maggie gives a fake, exasperated sigh. "You give me no choice but to tell you this. When you're ready, both me and Lucy would love to talk about how we can make it work with the three of us."

Kara loses the laughing smile and her expression becomes tearful, emotional. "I might need a few days."

"Take as much as you want. Time, from Lucy, from me if there's anything you'll have." Maggie clear her throat. "Just, please, don't let Alex know for now. I'm still not ready to deal with her."

"I might talk to her about Lucy, if Lucy agrees." Kara whispers.

"Ask her, I'm pretty sure she'll be fine." She point upstairs. "She's home now if you want."

"I thought you'd stay away a day or two, to avoid teasing yourself too much." Kara chuckles.

"I really needed to let her know, in person, that I was ready to get my head out of my ass about you." Maggie smiles. "None of the limits I imposed for last night were for good reason, I just wanted to make it hard on you for no valid reasons."

Kara shakes her head. "I might need some time alone but...before I let you go. There is something I'd like to have from you."

Maggie grins. "Oh boy, what is it?" 

"I'd really like to spank you." Kara speaks in a hushed voice, turning redder.

Maggie seems a little surprised and picks her phone out of a jacket's pocket, she silently invite Kara to read.

Maggie: Luce? Kara asked me something, want to check.

Lucy: What does she want that we havent covered?

Maggie: she want to spank me?

Lucy: :O what did you do?

Maggie looks at Kara, a questioning eyebrow raising.

"Nothing, I just want to do it because I want to. Maybe to make up for not doing it last night." Kara fans herself with her hand.

Maggie: im behaving, she just feels like it and want to make up for last night.

Lucy: I want before/after pictures. Also, dont forget to ask her for a line to write ;)

Maggie: Alright! ♥

Kara blushes and grabs her own phone. "I wasn't planning on spanking you on the bare, to be honest. But I can take care of the pictures."

Maggie laughs. "What's the line I have to write tonight?"

"I can't wait to wear the new suit Kara is designing just for me." Kara grins when she gets a middle finger throw her way. "That won't change the spanking I have planned."

Maggie set her phone aside, closing it. "What do you want to happen?"

"Just, you over my lap, just my hand and some sweet words between us." Kara clear her throat. "I know you're sore, I'm not wanting to push too far."

"Where?" Maggie shed her jacket, she has a black t-shirt underneath with a lot of swear words printed all over it. 

"On the couch, maybe with some music playing."

Maggie turns around and gets on her knees, on the couch, she teasingly lower her jeans for Kara and showcase a bruised, still swollen bottom.

Kara takes the pictures. "No panties?"

Maggie tug her black boxer briefs out of her jeans. "Yep, can't go commando, Lucy hates it." 

"Good to know." Kara set her phone aside. "Put your jeans back on." 

Maggie oblige, she silently offers her belt to Kara, who refuses with a smirk.

"Another time, sure. Right now, I have a very specific mood and want." Kara opens her arms and welcome Maggie into a warm hug. "What about you?"

"Well, I'd love to be allowed to cum, but I won't disobey Lucy, not for that." Maggie says with a smirk. "Just promise you'll tell me if you think of this when you...sort yourself out." 

"I will." Kara promises, holding Maggie in her arms.

~~~

Kara gives Maggie a teddy bear to hold on to, let her rest against a pillow and pile of blanket, she spends over five minutes just rubbing her back and her legs."You look so good, stretched out like this." 

Maggie breathes deeply, squeezing the plushie against her chest. She's red in the face, she feels warm all over and the only thing she can think of when Kara compliment her that way is to raise her hips, quietly asking for it to start at last.

Kara kisses the raised bum first, before delivering the first few smacks. To her, it feels barely like a love tap. She puts no strength behind it beside what she needs for the notion. By the second time her hand connects with the denim-clad rear, Maggie is tensing and struggling a little bit with each hit. "I'm hitting too hard? Or are you really sore?"

"I'm really sore." Maggie respond with a strained voice and a laugh. "You're hitting just right for this, just don't go too fast."

Kara gives another kiss to the squirming bum. She resume her handiwork, slower, much slower. It gives her enough time to decide where the next spank and the one after that will fall. She covers every inch of Maggie's backside with it, with a slow methodical build up. She aims for the thighs too and even for her inner thighs.

Maggie squirms over her lap and she hides her face into the teddy bears, long whimpers and whining sounds escape hers. She luxuriate in half the hit that lands on her and the rest makes her tense and bite onto the plushy toy. "Kara..." she speaks in hushed tone.

"Yes?" She lands the next hit after the question and Maggie starts squirming about much more.

"If you continue like that, I'm going to cum." Maggie laughs a little bit. "I really don't want to disobey Lucy."

"How should I continue then?" Kara asks, pulling Maggie a little closer.

"Stop hitting my inner thighs, oh my god." Maggie laughs and the sound is so bright and giggling that Kara's heart flutters. "If you go harder, I might cry instead."

"Okay, do you want to cry?" Kara asks, kissing Maggie's backside.

She nods "Yeah, I think that would be a good end to this. Just, be ready to stop if I call your name, okay?"

"Understood." Kara focuses on the task before her, she puts a bit of force behind the hit now, the same way she gauge the strength she puts into hugs or throws cushions at her sister. 

"Kara stop!" Maggie slides off of her lap immediately and her face twist for a moment. "I'm sorry! I really thought this was going to go another way." she takes deep breathes and starts laughing that bubbly, giggling laughter again. "Oh that came close."

Kara kisses Maggie's forehead. "That close?" 

Maggie nods. "Yeah. Fuck... I wish I didn't make Lucy mad now." she half laugh and half bemoan her current predicament.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you understand how important it is to prioritize Lucy." Kara teases.

"Yeah, well, Lucy never came this close to making me cum just spanking me." Maggie stick her tongue out at Kara. "I'm going to go home now and take a cold shower." 

"Keep the teddy bear please, I want it in the 'after' picture I send Lucy." Kara hands over the teddy to Maggie, who takes pretty much the same position she did for the first one, revealing a warmed up pink on the sore cheeks, while she's holding the teddy bear. Kara sends the picture.

Lucy: That was fast!

Lucy: Holy shit she's so cute.

Kara: I almost made her cum by spanking her! It's why we stopped so quick.

Lucy: Can I come down?

Kara: Yep.

Kara set the phone aside and she helps Maggie back to her feet after she pulls her pants back up. "Lucy is coming down." she says as she helps Maggie put her jacket again.

Maggie smiles at Kara, but she doesn't really say anything, she zips up her jacket up to her neck and goes closer to the door.

Kara opens the door when Lucy shows up.

Lucy goes straight for Maggie and pulls her into a hugs, it's a big one. "Oof." Lucy exclaim when Maggie squeeze harder than she expects. "Kara, come here." she welcomes Kara into the hug and Maggie does too, wrapping one of her arm around her waist and squeezing, she's crying silently against Lucy's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you for respecting your punishment. I know this is hard on you." Lucy speaks soothingly. "I love you so much, I love the effort you put in."

Kara smiles and kiss Maggie's head. "I'm proud of you too, it's so beautiful how committed you are to Lucy and the promise you make to yourself."

"When my punishment is over." Maggie's voice is full of emotional tremors and need. "Can we try this again?" 

Lucy smiles and looks expectantly to Kara.

"If Lucy is okay with it and watches us? Sure. We can arrange something, I'm sure." Kara responds with a smile

Maggie cries for a moment, letting her tears roll down her cheeks and onto the two women's shirts. "I need to go home now, I need that cold shower." She leaves a little fast, hoping Lucy misses her carrying the teddy bear.

Lucy doesn't mention it, for now, but she looks to Kara. "You gave it to her? The teddy I mean."

Kara nods, wiping at her eyes to stop the few tears that gathered there. "Yep."

"Are you available tomorrow, for a date? With just me?" Lucy asks with a grin. "Because... getting her to accept a fucking teddy bear is definitely something to celebrate." 

"Oh I know" She chuckles. "I'd like to be alone now, for very normal and not totally weird reasons." she scratch the back of her head. "But yes, I'll go on a date with you, Lucy."

Lucy laughs a little. "Have fun, I'll talk to you tomorrow after work."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Kara has a date and then they check in with Maggie after they return home.

Kara takes a seat in the restaurant, a fancy little diner near the Baldwin hotel. The menu is delicate and small, the food is not entirely her wheelhouse but she can make-do if their pastas are decent. She hears Lucy cursing under her breath from across the street and a faint echo of Maggie’s voice. 

_ “I’m already five minute late, watch her threaten me with a spanking.” _

_ “I’d watch it.”  _

_ “Maybe for your birthday or christmas.”  _

_ “Wait? Really?! You’d do that?”  _

_ “We can talk about it later. Now, I’m going to close my phone. Go write your line and send me a picture before bed.”  _

_ “Yes ma’am.”  _

Kara grins to herself and watches Lucy move as fast as she can through the restaurant to get to her table, a bit out of breath. “I’m so sorry I’m late!” 

“Should I start a tally for how many spanks you get?” Kara teases, barely above a whisper. 

“I knew you’d do that. I just knew it.” Lucy says with a fierce smile, she greets Kara with a soft kiss, it ends quickly, but leaves them both with warmth welling up their hearts. 

“To be honest, I only did it because you called it on the phone with Maggie.” She grins, pushing the chair out for Lucy from under the table. 

“You know, I could get used to you always listening. I’m sure there’s something we can work out that way.” Lucy clicks her tongue and opens the menu, just as her foot run up Kara’s leg. 

“It’s been hitting me in waves since the morning.” Kara says, a bit out of nowhere, while Lucy picks what she wants from the menu. 

“What has?” 

“I’m dating a woman. I’m happy about it and there might be hope for something with her girlfriend too.” Kara smiles. “It’s been going fast, this whole thing, but… I feel comfortable. Do you?” 

“I am comfortable with how everything happened. I know Maggie is getting there too, yesterday definitely surprised me.” Lucy whispers. “You surprised me.” 

Kara takes a deep breath. “To be honest, I surprised myself. I have a feeling this is going to be a trend.” she traps Lucy’s foot between her calf when she feels her going up and up, stopping her before it gets indecent. 

Lucy pouts. “Let’s eat, okay? I can’t wait to be able to ask you every single question on my mind.” 

“Sure, I already picked what I wanted while I waited for you.” Kara chuckle and let Lucy’s leg go. 

~~~

They barely finish their plate and they leave the restaurant, they make it back to Lucy’s apartment in record time. The moment the door closes behind them, there’s a strong change in the energy between them and they slowly make their way to Lucy’s room, shedding clothes on the way there. 

They kiss for a while and settle down against the pillows, naked into each other’s arms and it seems to simmer down from there. Leaving them both laughing after just a bit of silence takes hold between them.

Lucy traces Kara’s stomach with her fingers and looks at her. “Is it okay if I ask questions? I have a lot of them.” 

“I’ve been looking forward to it.” Kara sneaks a hand down Lucy’s back and grabs her ass, playful. 

“Do you think you’ll feel jealous of me spending time with just Maggie?” Lucy whispers the question. 

“I can’t promise that I won’t. But right this moment, I almost wish we’d video call her and have her listen in. I feel bad for her being left out.” Kara whispers. “But it’s meant to be something for just the two of us and I want that too.” 

Lucy laughs. “Do you think you could see yourself dating Maggie too?” 

“Not without untangling the Alex thing, not without some talk about some stuff between us.” Kara sigh. “Plus, I’m not sure she’d want to.” 

“Kara, she let you spank her and you got her to accept a teddy bear. I think your chances are good.” Lucy kisses Kara’s lips softly. 

“I know, but that’s different than dates and being a girlfriend, you know?” Kara pulls Lucy so she lays on top of her. 

Lucy let out a little shriek of surprise. “Would you want a repeat of the other night, with the three of us?” 

“Yes, but I’d like maybe a clearer role.” Kara clear her throat. “I’m not sure where I stand between the two of you.” 

“If I’m reading last time right, I’d say I’m in charge of you and Maggie and you’re above her in the pecking order.” Lucy whispers. “I’d say maybe like an assistant.” 

“You’re working yourself around to saying you have a maid.” Kara watches Lucy sit up and straddles her stomach, in her full naked glory. 

“I admit the idea of you in a lovely maid costume is… tempting.” Lucy says, lust dripping from the words. “I think maybe as a punishment outfit, like Supergirl for Maggie. Would you let me do that?” 

Kara’s hands reach up Lucy’s body and covers her breasts. “I’d let you be in charge, though I know some nights that won’t work for me. And I think I might like to, maybe try my hand at bossing you around a bit.” 

Lucy giggles. “I don’t just bottom and sub for anyone, Kara.” 

“Luckily for your ego, I’m Supergirl.” Kara floats off the bed for just a moment, to illustrate her point. 

Lucy blushes. “Maybe as a gift for Christmas or a birthday.” 

Kara smiles “That works” she pokes her tongue out. 

“Do you have anything you want me to do to you?” Lucy tilt her head. 

“I’d love to let you spank me, since that seems to be… a big thing for you.” Kara thinks. “I need to figure out something for that though, so you’ll have to be patient.”

“I can be. Is that all?” Lucy asks.

“Probably not, but I’m not exactly experienced with any of it so, I’m willing to explore with you.” Kara says.

Lucy slides off of Kara and just lies down next to her. “You know, I’m not feeling too hot on sex right now, I just feel so damn cuddly.” she snuggle up Kara’s side. 

“That’s fine with me.” 

~~~

They snuggle until late in the evening, until they start to maybe fade into sleep. Lucy reach for her phone and look to Kara. “Do you mind if I look at my phone, just to check on Maggie?” 

Kara press against her side, wraps her arms around Lucy’s waist and kiss her cheek. “Let’s check on her.” 

Lucy smiles brightly. It turns out Maggie left the pictures for her lines in her text messages, there’s also a picture of her in PJs with the teddy bear that Kara gave her. “I don’t think she asleep, she didn’t wish me good night.” 

“Want to facetime her?” Kara suggests

Lucy sends the requests and it takes a few moments for Maggie to respond, she’s in bed with some dim lights on and the plush toy next to her. “Hey you two, had fun?” 

“We talked about alot and snuggled in bed.” Lucy says and leans against Kara. 

“Snuggled, sure.” Maggie laughs

Kara giggles. “The mood wasn’t quite there for more than that.” 

“It’s because I wasn’t there.” Maggie stick her tongue out at them.

Lucy clears her throat. “Maggie…” 

“Sorry Luce, but I really was just teasing.” She blows a kiss at them. 

“I don’t know that I want to let you get away with it that easily.” Lucy’s tone is positively playful and Maggie picks up on it. 

“Oh? Maybe I should help you with the mood thing then?” she lower the hem of her PJ shirt, teasing them with her cleavage. “You know, to make up for that?” 

Kara bury her face into Lucy’s shoulders and squeezes her harder. 

Lucy kisses Kara about six times in a row and quietly asks. “You okay?” when Kara nods quickly she turns back to Maggie, looking at her phone. “I think you need a reminder. Go get the wooden spoon.” 

“Oh, that’s mean Luce.” The image goes dark while Maggie does indeed retrieve her wooden spoon. It returns about a minute later and Maggie is holding the spoon. “This one?” 

“Yes, now, set up your phone like you know I like and give yourself fifty.” Lucy whispers hotly near the phone. 

“Luce, since this is playful and all, I have a request.” Maggie smiles at the camera. 

  
“Sure.” Lucy nods.

“I want Kara to make  _ sure _ you enjoy the show.” Maggie smiles.

“If Kara wants, sure, I’ll grant the request.” Lucy lounges back into Kara’s arms. 

“Oh I’ll make sure she enjoys herself Maggie.” Kara says, dipping her hands closer to Lucy’s sex. 

Maggie set up the phone on a stand that’s apparently already prepared, it gives a good angle on the bed and a good view when she goes completely bare. With one hand, she wields the wooden spoon and with the other, she holds the plushy toy against her side. Her ass is still bruised and marked from their night together, but they’re fading fast. 

She doesn’t even try to look at the camera, instead she seems to focus on the given tasks, she reach back with the spoon and lands a sonorous, hard hit with the spoon. She flinches at the hit and let out an audible gasp. “One.” 

“Oh fuck she’s counting.” Lucy’s voice tremble and she forces herself to look. 

Kara sinks two fingers inside of Lucy, slowly stroking her, going just a little faster when Maggie hits herself. 

Maggie hits herself in the exact same spot each time, it reddens and bruises fast and hard. It builds up the sensation a lot and by the time she’s counting for a twenty, her voice strains with genuine pain. She can hear, distantly, Lucy and Kara making noises and it spurs her on. By twenty, she has to try a few times to say the number. 

Lucy is clinging to Kara, trying to hold off a bit on her own pleasure, but by the time Maggie’s done counting to ten, she’s already had an orgasm. By twenty five, Kara is panting a little too loud for someone who’s just moving her hand and Lucy is thrashing in her arm from a second one. 

Maggie, by twenty five, switches to her other side and goes a little faster, a little hard and forces herself to make a lot more noises. She can’t make out any word that comes from her phone, but she knows Lucy is just having fun, that’s enough for her to continue on and on until she reaches her assigned number of spanks. She collapses on the bed, dropping the spoon aside, then slowly manages to extirpate herself from it to grab her phone. 

When her face reappear on the screen, her eyes are damp and her cheek damp, her smile is bright however and her breathing is heavy. “Did I put up a good show, Luce?” 

“You did.” Lucy shudders, trying to recover from the intensity of what Kara and Maggie just put her through, at her request. “I’m proud of you.” 

“I think you might need to share the fun with Kara a bit.” Maggie says in a mix of a sob and laugh. “She looks ready to go.” 

“While I do that, maybe you should go to bed. You look done.” Lucy smiles, speaking softly. 

“Luce?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I watch?” Maggie asks, voice trembling. 

Kara makes a subtle shake of her head against Lucy’s shoulder, as if to indicate her preferred response. 

“No, Maggie. Go to bed. I don’t want to tempt you more tonight.” Lucy says firmly. 

Maggie’s eyes water and she nods, ending the call immediately. She curls up on herself, hold on tightly to the teddy bear and drift to sleep, a mixture of pain and and smile on her. 

Lucy set the phone aside and she focuses her attention on Kara. “Shy?” 

“Not exactly, I just think one request is enough.” Kara whispers. “And I kind of want something with just you again.” 

Lucy nods and kiss her neck “I’m proud of you, setting your limits, talking about your preferences.” she runs her fingers over Kara’s stomach. “Do you need anything from me?” 

Kara gently slides a hand between her thighs and slowly stroke herself, squirming a little bit. “I think I might need a little bit of you talking dirty?” 

Lucy lies beside her, gently guiding Kara’s hands, controlling the speed and kissing her neck a few times. “You liked that? Seeing my girlfriend spank herself for me? Just because I asked?”

Kara moans and nods. “Yes.” 

“You’re such a voyeur, little peeping Jane.” Lucy teases. “I’m sure you spy on everyone you find attractive. Did you spy on me and James back in the day? I’m sure you did and you liked the mess he left me in, didn’t you? You wanted that for yourself” 

Kara moans and shakes her head no but she says something else. “I wanted to be there with you.” 

Lucy gasp and kiss Kara’s lips. “When I get to know you better, one day I won’t allow you to see me and Maggie for a full week and we’ll do everything you like and I’ll order you to just listen.” she whispers. “We’ll tease you all week” 

Kara’s mind goes wild with the sudden promise and she goes still when her orgasm hit, trying her best to avoid hitting Lucy in this state, she relaxes slowly as the pleasure slows down. “I think I’m going to go insane with the two of you.” Kara laughs. 

“I think you’ll be fine.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little emotional chapter before i resume the hotstuff.

It’s around 6 AM and there’s a knock on her door. Maggie slides out of bed and she feels a sharp pain wash over her backside. “Ow fuck. Why did I go so hard...” she chuckles to herself, she peeks through her magic eye. 

Lucy is standing there, dressed in a pencil skirt, heeled shoes, a red button up shirt and all made up. She’s holding a suitcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. 

Maggie unlocks the door, opening it slowly and peeking out. “Hey there, something the matter?” 

Lucy smiles, it’s soft and sad. “Can I come in Maggie?” 

Maggie exhales heavily, she steps back and let Lucy inside of her apartment. She shut the door behind her, locking it again. She just sort of hang near the door when Lucy moves further into the small space, setting the suitcase on the couch and sitting next to it. 

“Maggie?” Lucy tries to draw her attention with a little wave.

“Yes Luce?” She doesn’t move from near the door, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. 

Lucy pats her lap with both hand and extend both hands toward her girlfriend. “Come here.” 

Maggie walks the short distance, she looks uncomfortable moving around. “Do I sit?” 

Lucy nods and welcomes Maggie with open arms, helping her sit in her lap. “I don’t think anyone should be spanking you for a few days.” 

“Bummer.” Maggie buries her face into Lucy’s neck to hide her smile. “Why are you here?” 

“Because Kara asked me to.” Lucy’s face shift into an expression of sadness. “She said I should make sure you were okay after what we asked you to do. She was right.” 

Maggie chuckles. “Is she bossing you around, Lane?” 

Lucy shakes her head. “I’m not here to joke around Maggie. I need you to tell me how you really feel about all of this.” 

Maggie takes a deep breath and she kisses Lucy’s lips. “Honestly? I thought it would be much worse than that at first.” 

“Yeah that’s a wide margin, Maggie.” Lucy says with a skeptical look. 

“I know. I know.” Maggie wraps her arms around Lucy’s neck. “I’ve had little panicky moments yesterday while you had your phone off. I got clingy a lot just to get on your nerve, if I’m honest. Because I feel like it’s moving faster than we are, after years.” 

Lucy stares at Maggie, expecting more than that obviously. 

“The night we invited her over, I was surprised by how much she cared. Letting her spank me the next day was fun and a surprise. But I know it hurt you.” Maggie kisses Lucy. 

“Is that why you went so hard on your own ass?” Lucy asks with a sad look. 

“Partly, the other part is that if I’d have gone any softer, I might have gotten myself worked up in the worst way.” Maggie smiles salaciously. “So I did hurt you?” 

“Growing pains, to be honest. It got better when I saw you leave with the plushy.” Lucy grins. “I think me and Kara are moving fast too and it got me thinking that I’d love to move faster with you too.” 

“How? Moving in together? Getting a dog?” As the words leaves Maggie’s lips a lot of tears come pouring out of her eyes. 

“I think maybe a house would be great, gives us the space we’ve been wanting for a while now.” Lucy clears her throat. “I’m not so sure about a dog, but if you really want one, I suppose I could make the effort.” 

Maggie smiles and more tears pour out. “We’ll see.” 

“Maggie? Just let it out, just tell me everything.” Lucy speaks in a soft tone. 

“I don’t want to hurt you again. I want you to have what you want out of this. I don’t think I’ll ever find the words to explain how much I get out of us and I always feel like I take more than I give.” Maggie whispers. “So if you tell me that Kara’s just for you, I’ll make that sacrifice.” 

“Sacrifice?” Lucy smiles knowingly.

Maggie roll her eyes and more tears slide down her cheeks. “Yes, a sacrifice.” 

Lucy’s expression shifts from sweet and saddened to her bossy expression, a strict tone that leaves no place for interpretation. “Maggie, get your plushy and the notebook you write your lines in and come back here.”

Maggie is taken aback by the sudden shift in attitude, so much so, she almost considers using one of their signals to slow down. She decides against it when her curiosity get the better of her. She fetches the requested items and Lucy has her resume her place on her lap. 

“I love you Maggie Sawyer. I love being your girlfriend, I love being your domme. I love that I can make you completely lose your mind in exactly the way you need.” Lucy flips the page of the notebook, slowly, until she gets to the first few pages where Maggie wrote the lines Kara gave her. “But when you write her lines, you draw hearts, flowers, butts … and rainbows!” 

“Lucy I’m sorry it’s not like…” Maggie stops when she gets a finger against her lips. 

“No! I don’t want you to be sorry.” Lucy scolds in a harsh whisper, tears threatening to spill at the corner of her eyes. “You sleep with the teddy bear she gave you. You draw fucking hearts in your notebook.” She cups Maggie damp cheeks and pulls her close. “You got a schoolgirl crush on Kara, I know exactly how  _ precious _ that is.” Lucy watches Maggie’s face twist as she processes her words. “You deserve it. The schoolgirl crush, the teddy bear, the flowers and the cute, bubbly moments. You know, the stuff we both know I suck at.” a single tear roll down Lucy’s face. “Kara can give you things I either won’t or can’t.” She shakes her head. “Just because my ego stung for all of five minutes isn’t a reason for you to sacrifice that.” 

Maggie eyes hides behind her tears, she sobs while her gaze goes unfocused, the realization hits her, hard. “No Ma’am.” 

“Kara is attracted to you. You’re attracted to her too. I am happy about this.” Lucy enunciate and speaks clearly. “Me and Kara are dating. You and me are together, we are girlfriends, we are lovers. My heart is big enough for you and her, no matter what you two are to each other.” 

“Yes, Ma’am. Thank you ma’am.” Maggie manages through the sobs and cries. 

Lucy pulls her into her arms.

~~~ 

_ Maggie: Kara, i need to speak with you soon, when’s good? _

_  
_ _ Kara: tonight alex is coming over to my place, so that’s a bad idea.  _

_ Kara: we could do breakfast tomorrow?  _

_ Maggie: Sure, that works! _

_ Kara: Your line for tonight is: I will go to bed before midnight more often because sleep is important.  _

_ Maggie: Yes Kara. _

_ Kara: ♥ _

~~~

Maggie shows up for breakfast the next day and there’s something entirely different about her. Her hair is in a single, thick braid which has a little pink decorative ribbon at the tip, she’s wearing a white tank top with thin straps, a denim skirt and white shoes. 

The look is so jarring, in comparison to her usual outfits and choices that Kara takes a good ten second to register that it’s actually Maggie standing at her door. Kara’s cheek turn a soft pink and she closes the door behind them. “Good morning.” 

Maggie gives Kara a folded piece of paper, with a label on it. She makes her way to the kitchen, to watch over the food while Kara recovers from the shock she just inflicted. 

Kara looks over the folded paper and one side reads: From: Maggie S. To: Kara D. . She opens the paper slowly, taking care not to rip it. There’s a letter written by hand, there’s little hearts drawn in the margin. 

_ Dear Kara,  _

_ I know that we only just reconnected after a lot of time apart, but I can’t help but feel something new and fun when before there was a lot of bad stuff. I’m happy about that.  _

_ When I write the lines you give me, I don’t feel like they’re punishment, not like when Lucy does it. It’s a moment in my evening I spend thinking about you. Because what you make me write isn’t just for a scene, or a game, it’s making me care about me, about you, about Lucy.  _

_ The things we did, us three, the thing you asked out of me the next morning, the way you were and are during these moments. They gave me something I never dreamed of getting back.  _

_ Would you go on a date with me ? Circle your answer and give me the letter back! Xoxoxo. - Maggie.  _

Kara grabs a pen from her writing corner. She joins Maggie in the kitchen and looks at her. “I have a question.” 

Maggie looks at her and both their smiles deepen. “I’m listening.” 

“Not before you’d be ready but, at some point I’ll want Alex to know. Is that ever going to happen? Are you ever going to get there?” Kara asks, her lips trembling just a touch. 

“Give me a few one on one dates with you and I’ll show up dressed like this.” Maggie grins at Kara. 

Kara makes a show of circling the yes on Maggie’s letter and gives it back to her. “Good, then let’s start with one.” 

“I’m sorry if it’s too childish I just…” Maggie deflates and looks down at the floor. 

“Maggie?” Kara steps closer and wrap her inside of her powerful embrace. “I’m just surprised, not put off.” 

“Thinking of you when I write the lines it kind of brought me way back.” She sniffles. “Made me feel like this was a school crush. I’m glad this letter went better than the first one.” 

Kara smiles and squeeze Maggie really hard. “Me too.”

Maggie nods. “O just want you to know, I’m taking this seriously, not just… like a game.” 

“I know, I understand.” Kara puts her arms around her waist. “Why did you dress like this?” 

“I’m dressing how I feel, sunny and young and cute.” She smiles. “I usually hate sleeping on my own, but the plushy made it so much easier. I haven’t felt cute and girly in a long time, but you helped reconnect with some part of me I buried to help me move on.” 

Kara smiles “I think maybe a bit of shopping is in the card?” 

“Oh god…” Maggie laughs.

~~~

Breakfast is eaten, suggestive moaning is heard over bacon and sausages Kara prepared suffer the obvious phallic jokes. They move the conversation over to the couch and Maggie ends up with her head in Kara’s lap and Kara’s finger tracing the thick braid. 

Maggie wraps her arms around one of Kara’s legs, like it was just a pillow. “Do you think we could talk about all of the hot stuff?” 

Kara keeps gently tracing her hair, scraping her nails against her scalp lightly. “I think so, what’s on your mind?” 

“I liked having you over upstairs the other night” She takes a deep breath. “I like how sweet you were when you got to spank me the next day, I like just how you speak to me when you’re the one in charge.” she chuckles. “I like how you leave the mean stuff to Lucy, even when you agree with it.” 

Kara laughs a little bit. “I might be able to be mean a bit if you need it from me, but I have to say I like how we’ve gone about it, what little we’ve done of it, so far.” 

“Good to know. If you ever want something from me and you’re not sure, you can ask or you can write me a letter.” she points to the folded sheets nearby. “Or you can give me an order to write you a request for it.” 

Kara grins. “And we could have a code in the letter for what you want, limits and all?” 

Maggie giggles and kiss Kara’s thigh. “Yes, exactly what I thought.” 

“Do you know when Lucy’s punishment end? Sunday? Monday?” Kara asks. 

“Monday and that’s if she doesn’t decide that I’ve earned more.” Maggie grumbles playfully. “Sometimes she’ll extend the part where I can’t cum until I go crazy. Or she might trade it for something else she wants.” 

“Like what?” Kara asks, curious. 

Maggie release Kara’s legs and turns around to look at her. “Lucy plays mean, cruel and sadistic to a pretty high degree and a lot of it is only because I crave the kind of sensation it brings me.” she reaches up for Kara’s face. “The truth is, that takes a lot out of her to push it to the level that I find satisfying.” 

  
Kara listens and leans into Maggie’s hand. 

“So, sometimes, she’ll ask that I take an alternative punishment instead. Which could be anything she feels like she needs. It could be us going radio silent for like, a month, it could be that she wants me giving her massages and orgasm at every moment during a whole day.” she shrugs her shoulders. 

“Radio silences for a month?” 

“It happened once and it kind of made sense with what life looked like at that time. I was going to spend two weeks out of town and she’d be buried in work for the end of the month.” she shrugs and smiles. “I don’t think she’d do that if it would upset someone badly.” 

“How do you remember all of those signals and safewords. There seem to be a lot.” Kara asks. 

“That library was built over time and it’s mostly a lot of familiarity and a lot of little subtle check ins.” Maggie smiles. 

“I suppose that helps.” Kara keeps tracing the braid. “I can’t believe you dressed like this for me.” 

“You really like it?” Maggie blushes 

“I like the look, but I also like the reason why you’re wearing it.” Kara leans forward. “Can I kiss you?” 

Maggie pushes herself up and their lips meet in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love to speak with you guys in the comments, leave one if you feel like!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Maggie's punishment and Kara gets a new gadget to help her out in bed.

_ Kara: Because you asked me to tell you: I had a bit of solo fun this morning, thinking about you _

_ Maggie: ffs im at work & lucy is already driving me nuts. Lol  _

_ Maggie: you’re ganging up on me. _

_ Kara: just a taste of whats coming tonight.  _

_ Maggie: when did you get this dirty?  _

_ Kara: Lucy may be a bad influence.  _

_ Maggie: … what were you thinking about specifically?  _

_ Kara: Your butt and how hard you were spanking yourself.  _

_ Maggie: I’d do it for you if you asked, you know?  _

_ Kara: [blushing emoji] _

_ Kara: Your line tonight, and I want it done by the time you get home, is: I can’t wait to be a good girl again.  _

_ Maggie: Yes Kara. ♥  _

~~~

Lucy knocks on Kara’s door, about an hour before Maggie’s due to arrive. The door opens after a short moment and it’s Supergirl on the other side. There’s an awkward grin on her but she welcomes Lucy in her apartment. “Well, Hello there, have you seen my neighbor? I had some rather interesting questions and topics for her.” 

“One moment, I’m getting her.” Supergirl super-speeds into the bedroom and Kara comes out, glasses, denim and button up, with her hair up in a ponytail. She welcomes Lucy with a really strong hug. “You wanted to see me?” 

Lucy laugh at their little antics and shamelessly grabs at Kara’s backside, her eyes widen when she feels it...softer. “Kara?” 

“I got Alex to give me red-sun lamp and I asked a new friend of ours to help me make it into something I could use.” Kara whispers and pushes the sleeve of her shirt up a little to reveal a watch with a soft red light. “It got a yellow setting if I need to recharge or an emergency comes up.” Kara smiles. “I cried for like, a solid minute when I felt Alex hug me after I put it on.” 

“Does she know what it’s for?” Lucy asks, shining eyes with laughter and joy in them 

“She knows it’s for sex, but not who it’s with.” Kara kisses Lucy and it turns into something entirely passionate, they both slam into the door. 

Lucy blinks after she manages to end the kiss. “Kara?” 

“Yes Lucy?” Kara blushes deeply. 

Lucy puts her arms around Kara’s neck. “Tonight’s going to be a lot about Maggie, but I always want to try to give you something, even when that’s the case.” she kisses her soft and quick. “Is there anything you’d like?” 

Kara turns a dark shade of red and she seems to be emanating a lot of heat. “I’ve been reading on some stuff.” she takes a deep breath. “I’d like to give you an occasion to show you’re the boss when we’re all together.” 

Lucy’s smile dims just a little and she replaces it with just the right touch of firmness. “Kara, out with it.” she gives the order. 

“Are you into pet play?” Kara respond to the order and the rush of adrenaline make her head a little light. 

Lucy blinks slowly and her pupil slowly dilate and she grins. “Oh my god, I was expecting something entirely vanilla here.” both of Lucy’s hand goes to her heart and she takes a deep breath. “Kara, I would love every second of that. Do you want to be my bitch?” 

Kara laughs and blushes. “Yeah, I think I do.” 

“Now, I don’t have all of the toys I need, but I can make do for the evening.” Lucy fans herself. “I’m excited for your idea. Be mindful that Maggie might not like it too much, so we may have to keep it between ourselves.” 

“Understood.” Kara smiles. “Should we go upstairs and get started on dinner?”

Lucy licks her lips. “Kara?”

“Hmm?” 

“I’m glad we invited you up.” Lucy grabs her hand and drags her upstairs.

~~~

Maggie comes in Lucy’s apartment, just in time and she looks like she rushed like crazy to get here on time. She’s out of breath, red faced and completely soaked with sweat. “Fuck me, that was close.” She looks to Lucy and smiles. “Whatever you’re cooking smells great.” Her eyes widen when she notices Kara kneeling beside Lucy. “Oh my, did someone get in trouble?” 

Lucy greets Maggie with a flurry of small, short kisses on her lips and on her neck, her tongue running over the collarbone. Maggie is malleable and receptive to her touches, just like Lucy likes it and less than a minute later, Maggie is naked and gasping for air. Lucy takes a step back, grinning cruelly. “I’ll answer your question after you take a shower and put on the clothes I’ve prepared for you.”

Maggie obeys and can’t get to the bathroom fast enough. Once the door closes, the shower runs and they hear her sing a little.

“Kara, heel.” Lucy snaps her fingers

Kara respond quickly and crawl to Lucy’s foot and sit on her heels beside her, luxuriating in the gentle caress of her hair. 

Lucy feeds her bits from the meal she’s preparing and chuckles when Kara licks at her fingers too. She resumes cooking and she feels Kara biting, playfully, through her skirt on her ass. “Oh my god, don’t do that when I cook!” 

“That’s oddly specific.” Kara whispers, following Lucy around while on all four. 

“Hush, a bitch doesn’t speak.” Lucy scolds. 

Kara whimpers and her head duck a little. 

The shower stops running and it takes about two minutes for Maggie to come out after, wearing the same outfit as Kara: Black boy shorts and black t-shirt. “Hey you two.” 

“Stay” She tells Kara. Lucy smiles at Maggie and pulls a chair out for her, so she faces the kneeling woman. “Kara wanted to try just a bit of pet play tonight. Is that okay for you?”

Maggie nods and blushes a little. “As long as I don’t have to be a pet, I’m golden.”

Kara crawls a little closer to Maggie and immediately Lucy glares at her, she stops moving immediately.. 

“Kara, shake hand with Maggie.” Lucy snaps and Kara obeys, giving her hand with the watch. 

Maggie takes it and looks over the item with a bit of curiosity. “What is that watch?” 

“It dampens Kara’s powers so she can play.” Lucy smiles and gives Maggie a kiss on the cheek. “But she’s my pet, not yours.” 

Kara snap her jaw toward Maggie, that makes both Lucy and Maggie laughs. 

“Understood.” Maggie smiles. “Can I pet her?” 

Lucy shakes her head. “Nope” she kisses Maggie’s neck. “You’re her little doll, her toy.” 

Maggie glares back “I’ll tolerate it.” 

Lucy smiles a little softer, taking the hint. “What’s the matter?” 

“I don’t like ‘doll’ at all.” Maggie whispers. “Toy, chew toy or squeaky toy, fine, I’ll deal.” 

Kara nods that she understood the limit and so does Lucy. 

“Now, be a good little toy for Kara while I finish dinner.” Lucy kisses them both, soft and gentle. “Kara’s only a pet until we get to the bedroom.” 

Maggie nods and smiles to Kara, uncertain what to expect. “I’m good to go.” 

Kara moves closer to Maggie, biting at her leg lightly and mimicking the gesture of pulling her off the chair. 

Maggie joins her on the floor, sitting down, even following her around when Kara ‘bite’ at her hand to pull her away from the kitchen and way out of Lucy’s way, though right in front of Lucy’s apartment door. 

Kara starts biting at Maggie, playful bites, on her legs and her thighs, then her stomach through the shirt, her breast and her neck. 

Maggie makes little squeaking sound, which makes Lucy and Kara laughs as she squirms on the floor. She looks at Kara longingly as she’s bitten and toyed with slowly, she sees the fire burning in her and she fully expect what comes next. 

  
Kara clumsily, straddles one of Maggie’s legs and firmly holds it against her core, she starts to grinds and whimper hard. She stares into Maggie’s eyes as she slowly work herself up. 

“Lucy? Is this allowed?” Maggie almost moan out the words. 

Lucy is filling the plates on the counter and throws a look their ways. “Oh it is, just stay there and take it like a good little toy.” 

Maggie groans and lies there, staring into Kara’s eyes. She nods slowly, almost imperceptible and whispers. “It’s okay.” 

Kara smiles shyly and run her tongue softly on her cheek, which earns her a little laugh, she speeds up the pace at which her hips moves, grinding harder, faster. She works up a bit of a sweat. 

Lucy serves the food on the table before turning her attention to the rather amusing sight on the floor. Both women seem to be finding a connection in spite of the play going on. “Kara, do you think you can cum from this?” 

Kara shakes her head and let out a disappointed whimper. 

“Awww.” Maggie pouts and kiss Kara’s heated cheek. 

Lucy kneels beside her two girls gently caress Kara’s back but her touches are obviously heading toward her ass. “Maggie, would you please try to pleasure Kara with your fingers, over her clothes?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Maggie moves one of her hands between Kara and herself and through the warm and damp fabric, slowly make little circle with her fingers, drawing more pleasure from her.

Kara’s hips rolls against the hand, slowly and she bites down on Maggie’s neck, growling and whimpering a little bit. 

Lucy’s hands are now firmly grabbing at her ass, she even kisses it through the shorts. “Kara, I’m going to spank you until you cum.” she grins. “You didn’t do anything wrong, but I really want to do that.”

Kara nods and barks once, before biting down on Maggie’s neck again, leaving hickeys there. 

“Oh god, she’s so wet I can feel it through the clothes.” Maggie moans, mostly immobile but for her hand. 

Lucy spanks Kara, she starts with just a few smacks in mind, to test the waters. By the time her hand connect with her ass for the third time, Kara can’t keep up with her act. She’s moaning loud at each slap, both Lucy and Maggie look surprised by the loud exclamation of what can only be pleasure. 

Kara takes twelve spanks before her body goes stiff and rigid, before her breathing stops for just a second. She shudders and collapse off of Maggie and curl on herself. The tremors of her intense orgasm rocks her body, laughter bubble out of her throat. 

Maggie smiles brightly, she breaks her role too and slides until she’s snuggled up to Kara’s side, kissing her cheek, holding her. 

Lucy joins them, wrapping Kara in her arms too and kissing the other side of her face. “I think Kara discovered something about herself.” 

“Yeah, I think so.” Kara nods eagerly. “Did I break the scene? Was that okay?” 

“We’re only strict about a scene if we want it that way, you’re supposed to state so at the start.” Maggie explains. “That’s why sometimes Lucy says she won’t allow you to skip a step or something. For the punishment last time, I asked for it to be that way.” 

Lucy smiles gently and kiss Kara a few times. “Most of the times, we plan the big, intense scenes on a different night. Mood is a thing, that’s why I didn’t go on with her punishment after the oral training the other night, the mood just wasn’t there.” 

Maggie kisses Kara too. “Is there something specific that did it for you?” 

Kara laugh another little bit and her body squirms and twitch for just a moment longer. “It’s hard to say. I’ll try to figure it out.” 

They cuddle for a moment more, before they all gather around the table to eat. 

~~~

Maggie gives Kara a stack of papers with the given line written over 200 times on them, the last few dozens have some terrible handwriting, but Kara’s eyes get misty at the display of effort. They barely talk over the food, all of them eager to move on to the next part of the evening. Lucy is playful with Maggie under the table, playing footsie. 

“Kara? Can you carry Maggie to bed and undress her for me?” Lucy has this mischievous grin on her. “Keep the watch red.” 

Kara set her plate aside nods. “I’ll do it.” she goes to Maggie and picks her up, bridal style. It’s a little slower than usual, but in spite of her powers being gone, Kara apparently can lift a bit. 

Maggie kicks the door closed when they get past it. “Lucy’s going to do the dishes tonight.” she pulls Kara down on the bed with her. 

Lucy starts doing the dishes and they hear her whistling as she does so. 

Kara does as Lucy instructed her and removes all of Maggie’s clothes, setting them beside the bed in a neat little stack. All the while being quiet. 

Maggie runs her hands up and down her back. “Is there a reason for the silence?” 

“I’m a little embarrassed by the dog situation.” Kara whispers. 

“Is that good or bad?” Maggie sits up and wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders. 

“Both, I loved the way it made me feel, the little humiliation and it got me going all weird.”Kar shivers. “But I know the toy bit bothered you and I’m embarrassed at that too.” 

“Kara, Doll is what really bothered me and I’d have let it be if that’s what Lucy told me to do.” Maggie squeezes the hug around Kara. “Because I said that I would tolerate it, because I’m absolutely willing to push a limit for you and Lucy.” another squeeze. “Now, if you’re looking for ideas for what I would actually love, i’d say something like a treat or a snack.” 

Kara smiles and looks to Maggie. “Well, you’re always a snack to look at.” 

Maggie laughs “You big dork.” she leans in and kiss Kara on the lips, it’s short and sweet. 

“You know what, I’m going to keep giving you written lines because you just called me a dork.” Kara playfully display a frown, before kissing Maggie herself. 

“Yes Kara.” Maggie nods and makes herself smaller, coiling on herself. “Sorry Kara.”

Kara’s heart flutters at the sight. “We can talk about it later, okay?” 

“Just so you know, you don’t need to wait to have a reason. You can just ask me these things.” Maggie explains and snuggle against Kara’s back

“I’m aware, it just felt right.” Kara smiles

Lucy knocks on the door. “Is it okay if I come in or am I interrupting a moment?” 

Maggie grins and laughs a bit. “Nah it’s okay, I just got myself more line to writes from Kara.” 

Kara laughs “Come in, it’s your bedroom!” 

Lucy does come in, already naked and she saunters to the bed, immediately trapping Maggie in her arms. “Kara?” 

“Yes Ma’am?” Kara’s back straighten a bit

“Take off your clothes, then come hold Maggie in your arms.” Lucy orders

Kara steps out of the outfit in record time, without her speed and she climbs back into the bed, and she encases Maggie in the biggest hug she can. “Done Ma’am.” 

Maggie is all smiles, all laughter. Her gaze is locked on Lucy. 

Lucy scoots a little bit back and crosses her legs, watching them both. “We like to make these things a little ceremonial Kara, so bear with us?” 

Kara nods. 

“Maggie, you and I agreed on your punishment a while ago. Because we both felt like you’ve been prioritizing your work more than you should.” Lucy speaks softly. “We agreed on the orgasm denial, on the spankings, on the oral training. Because you needed to feel you were making an effort for me and so I would renew my commitment to you too.” 

Maggie is teary eyed and sniffles, Kara holds her a little harder now. 

“You know, sometimes I like to extend the orgasm denial because I often feel that it’s a little easier for you given how I deal with it.” Lucy grins. “But this time, I feel like it was an actual challenge, something you had to commit to.” Lucy looks a bit to Kara. “You had to give up something with Kara, you had to curtail your fun because of it. So, I’m satisfied with it. Are you?”

Maggie let her tears roll down her cheek. “I am. You know normally I agree with you that it’s so easy, but this time I struggled with it. I’m proud that I managed it.” 

“I’m proud too.” Lucy moves a little closer and kiss her lips once. “Both me and Kara are going to fuck the lights out of you tonight, but before we do that…” Lucy kisses her, a deep kiss with tongues and passion that leaves them breathing hard and Kara moaning. “I want you to touch yourself and cum, I want you to tell me and Kara what you want us to do to you tonight.” 

Maggie moans and she leans back hard against Kara, who holds her still, while her hands go down her body. She starts to rub little circle and sink a finger inside of herself. “Oh god, I’m not going to last very long…” she squirms. “Lucy, I’m willing to let you train me to use your big toy…” 

That seems to make Lucy’s eyes go wide in surprise but it gets her obviously excited, she leans forward. She’s listening to what comes next. 

“But I want Kara to hold me through it, help me, be soft and shit…” she turns around and kiss her gently, her body already tensing from her own fingers. “When you’re done doing that… I want you to tied me up on the chair, gag me and I want to finally watch the two of you fuck, while you leave a vibrator in me and permission to cum as much as I want.” 

Kara blinks and chuckles “That seems like a lot for one evening.” she teases. 

Lucy grins. “If that’s what she wants, that’s what she’ll get, but there’s no take back once the gag is in. Me and Kara are going at it, okay?” 

Maggie nods eagerly. “Don’t stop for me, I’ve been wanting that to happen.” her body rocking back and forth with her fingers. “Do I need permission to cum?” 

Lucy smiles. “Not from me. Kara?” 

Kara grins. “Do you want to have to get permission?” 

Maggie shakes her head, hard. 

“Then no permission needed, you lucky girl.” Kara whispers. 

~~~ 

Kara welcomes Maggie into her arms, holding her tenderly and kissing her slowly, she turns the setting of her watch to yellow, trapping her in her arms securely. She pets her hair as they kiss, while they wait for Lucy to finish getting ready. Her eyes widen in surprise when Lucy comes in with a purple, ridged monstrosity the size of her arm.

Lucy also carries a bottle of Lube and she’s taken off any makeup she had thus far, she climbs onto the bed and sit next to them. “I’m surprised Maggie would ask for the big toy, she usually doesn’t like me playing with those kind of things.” 

Maggie whimpers and buries her face into Kara’s chest, laughing a bit. “I’m in a mood.” she mumbles. She spends a moment trying to relax her whole body, it’s much easier than normal with Kara gently caressing her hair and back. 

“I’m sure you’ll take all of what Lucy wants to give you…” Kara whispers, tightening her arms around Maggie. “I know you can.” 

Lucy apply lube, generously, on the purple length and she press the bulbous end against Maggie’s entrance, using her fingers to part her nethers. She pushes, slowly, methodically. Lucy moans and she’s loud, as she focuses on her work. 

Maggie laughs against Kara’s chest. “That’s why I want this.” she tenses hard when the toy is pushed further, she groan in discomfort. 

Kara smiles, petting her hair. “Keep your legs open for Lucy, relax…” she whispers right into her ear. “Let her work it in, you’re doing so good!”

Maggie whimpers and moves her hips against the pressing toy, managing to inch it inside a little bit more. She relaxes her grip around it a little bit and waits for Lucy to take advantage of that. “Is it even halfway in?” her voice is high pitched, pleasure and discomfort at the same time. 

Lucy moans again as she pushes the toy inside even further. “You only have a few inches left, it’s almost entirely inside of you.” her voice tremble, it vibrates with pleasure and desire. “Almost there, almost.” 

Kara kisses Maggie, she keeps her still with her strength. “I’m so proud, you got it in so easily. Stay relaxed, keep yourself open Maggie.” 

Maggie squirms, trying to move in Kara’s arms but she’s immobilized, her legs aren’t responding the way she wants them too. “Oh god!” 

Lucy watches as Maggie clenches several times around the toy, but with Kara’s encouragement, slowly relaxes and she pushes the toy in to the hilt. “It’s all in.” she lays down next to Maggie and kisses her neck. 

Maggie squirms again. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to take the vibrator…” she laughs, her body tense and trembling. “But I still want the rest.” 

“Do you think you could keep the toy inside of you? I’m not going to be able to last very long right now.” Lucy fan herself with her hand. 

Kara quietly watches Maggie struggle with the answer, searching for it. When Maggie looks at her, question in her eye. “I think you should keep it in…” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Maggie drops her head right onto Kara’s stomach, accepting, submitting. 

They tie her to the chair, a cuff for each arm of it. They gag her with a ballgag and they add nipple clamps with tiny weights, just because she ask nicely. She watches and listens when Kara get Lucy into bed, when Lucy orders her to edge her. She can’t look away while Lucy locks gaze with hers, while Kara is hard at work. 

Kara does her best to please Lucy and follow the order, working slowly with her tongue and her fingers, she moans against the dripping wet cunt and uses her super-strength to keep Lucy from moving too much. 

Lucy tries her best to last long enough to make it worth it for Maggie, but Kara is insistent with her touches and she’s just so turned on by what Maggie just did for her and she comes undone after only a few minutes. 

“Kara, can you … help Maggie out, I can’t move.” Lucy starts laughing. 

  
“Yes Ma’am.” with one more kiss to Lucy’s legs Kara super-speeds to Maggie’s side and helps her out of the restraint, helps her slowly get the toy out of herself. She leaves the gag in a little longer, kissing it before finally taking it out. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, when I come back, I’m snuggling the hell out of you two…” Maggie stumble the first few steps. Kara has to help her walk to the bathroom. 

A little later, they all fall asleep together in the bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is a little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing for this one, I lost patience with it. I do like the whole thing tho.

“Are you sure? This is a pretty big way to come out to your family and friends.” Lucy asks, taking Kara’s arms in hers as they climb the stairs up to Alex’s apartment, taking their time. 

“That’s how Alex did for everyone but me, she just showed up with Maggie in tow.” Kara explains as they reach the door and sigh. “They’re boning, so we’re waiting.” she points to the door.

_ “Why do you always get horny like ten minutes before people start coming in!” Alex’s whispers is harsh.  _

_ “Take a wild guess will you?” Kelly speaks at a normal tone.  _

“Is it locked?” Lucy asks with a devilish grin. 

Kara checks with her X-ray vision and turns around, shaking her head. “You do you, I’m not watching.” 

Lucy rewards Kara with a soft buttsqueeze, confirming that the watch is on the yellow setting from the pliability of the flesh. She opens the door and walks in like she owns the place. “I am baack…” 

Alex whirls around and shields Kelly’s modesty with her body. “Hi! It’s been a while!” her face is a deep shade of red. “Are you back in town?” 

Kelly hurries to the restroom, whispering something of an apology as she disappear behind the door.

“It’s clear Kara!” Lucy calls out, shattering any illusion that she ignored what was happening.

A stifled laughter comes from the bathroom. 

“Thanks Luce, like a bull in a china shop.” Kara comes walking in, closing the door behind her. “Hey Alex.” 

Eager to move on from the embarrassing situation, Alex claps her hand together. “Give me your coats, I’ll put them on the bed!” 

“Not without you washing your hands, I know where they’ve been Alex.” Lucy teases 

Kelly comes out of the bathroom. “There were no hands involved, like a magic trick.” she joins Alex and kiss her cheek. 

Kara takes off her own coat and then help Lucy out of the leather jacket. She hands the bundle to Alex. “Let’s move on to the next topic, okay?” 

Alex takes the bundle and goes to her bedroom. “I’ll be right back.” 

Kelly watches as Alex leaves and then turn to the two new guests. “So, Major Lane… am I to understand  _ you’re _ Kara’s plus one tonight?” 

Lucy and Kara joins hands, their expressions soften and warm with their affection for each other. “Affirmative, Corporal Olsen. It’s good to see you again.” 

“Wait what the fuck!?” Alex’s voice come from the bedroom, eyes wide and an expression that would match that on a kid who’s just been told Santa wasn’t real, after suspecting it for a while. 

“It happened pretty quickly.” Kara explains and sigh. “But I’m happy where I am right now.” 

Kelly runs her hand up and down Alex’s back and kiss her cheek. “Go easy on the shovel talk.” 

“Nah, no need for a shovel talk, Lucy knows exactly what kind of resources I have at my disposal.” Alex’s smile to Lucy is almost as good as a murder threat in itself. 

A knock on the door and Kara turns around. “Nia, Brainy, J’onn and I think Nia’s roommate?” 

“No James?”” Lucy asks, distracted by Kara. 

Alex leaves Kelly’s side and move, decisively, toward the door and welcome the rest of the guest in. 

“He moved to Calvintown and owns the newspaper there.” Kelly smiles. “Don’t worry too much about Alex, she’ll come around.” 

“I’m pretty sure I know where this comes from and it’s actually pretty fair. So, don’t be hard on her. Okay?” Lucy smiles to Kelly. 

“I won’t, but I will stop her from being too rough.” Kelly smiles.

While Alex greets the other guest and engage in a conversation with J’onn and Nia, while Yvette geeks the fuck out about her hair. Brainy comes to Kara and offers her a cardboard box. “The new suit with the adjusted parameters. Including a cape and the rechargeable batteries for the watches and accessories.” 

“Thank you for your discretion and the work. It’s very appreciated.” Kara smiles and gives him a quick hug before going to set the box where her coat and jacket was, leaving Kelly, Brainy and Lucy to chat. 

While she’s there Kara’s gaze falls on Lucy’s leather jacket, her mind flashes back to Maggie wearing the jacket. Realization dawns on her. “Oh, you little  _ shit _ .” she grabs her phone. 

_ Kara: Ur such a little shit  _

_ Maggie: I am. How’d she react?  _

_ Kara: Alex is being shady rn. Lucy has no clue.  _

_ Maggie: What’s my line tonight, Kara?  _

_ Kara: I am a little shit and I am in a lot of trouble with both my dommes.  _

_ Maggie: ♥ (By the way, if either of you are genuinely angry at this, just please, let me know I’ll talk to Alex myself and try to fix it)  _

_ Kara: So far the only really angry person is Alex. Now, I think you should go write your lines.  _

_ Maggie: Yes Kara ♥ _

Lucy joins her in the bedroom and kiss her cheek. “Hey, You know your sister isn’t mad because you’re into girls, right?” 

“I know.” Kara turns around, just as Alex joins them too. 

“Can I talk to you two for a second?” She’s definitely channeling her inner Director at this moment. 

Lucy nods quietly and delegates to her immediately. 

Before Kara can place a word, Alex asks the question point blank. “How’s Maggie, Lucy?” 

Lucy blinks as the realization hits her, partially. “How?” 

Alex point to the jacket. “This isn't your jacket. It isn’t hers either. Why do you have this leather jacket?”

“The answer is because Maggie’s a little shit.” Kara interjects, flashing her phone. 

Lucy somehow seems relieved. “Oh god, that’s so much better than what I thought you were really mad for.” she looks at Kara and she smirks. “She did it on purpose?” 

Kara nods. 

“Did what on purpose?” Alex asks, her anger fading slowly. 

Lucy steps in. “She lent me the jacket for tonight, from her wardrobe when I saw her this morning.” 

“So you’re not cheating on Kara, then?” Alex asks, scratching at the back of her neck 

“I am not cheating on either Kara or Maggie.” Lucy wrings her hands, nervously. 

Kara turns a deep shade of red. “Lucy is my upstairs neighbor.” 

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose. “Oh, great.” 

“Do you have a problem with it?” Kara asks. 

Lucy steps a little closer to Kara, taking her hand. 

“I have a problem with you dating midgets, but I think that’s my thing to deal with.” Alex says with a little smirk.

“Both my girlfriend can beat you up Danvers.” Lucy warns. 

Alex scoffs. “One of your girlfriend can, I’ve seen Maggie fight.” she points to her sister. “The other doesn’t want to hurt me.”

“No, but I can convince Kelly to do something to you if you’re too mean.” Kara pokes her tongue out at her sister. “Is everything really okay?” 

Lucy kisses Kara’s cheek and leaves the room, grabbing her phone.

Alex nods. “I am, I’d like it if you waited to invite her over again but I’m okay.” she looks down at her feet. “Maggie explained to me how some people pair up in more than one ways. I’m just a little weirded out, but it’s not like we parted on bad terms.” 

“I couldn’t tell you. Maggie said she didn’t want.” Kara looks to the leather jacket. “I guess she just wanted to do it on her own terms. Little shit.” 

Alex laughs lightly. “I hope she’s in trouble for it.” 

“Let’s not have this conversation and move on with game night, okay?” Kara gently drags Alex back toward the group. 

~~~

Kara knocks on Maggie’s door and waits for her to answer, she makes an effort not to listen or spy in. The door cracks open and the detective peeks out. “Hi” her tone is stern, but there’s a thin smile behind it.

“Hey, Lucy’s not here?” Maggie’s voice is barely above a whisper, she pull on Kara’s arm to drag her in, locking the door behind her. 

“No, she got drunk and went to bed.” Kara takes off her shoes and her coat. “You’re not getting the jacket back, by the way.” 

“Fuck, now I feel like shit. I didn’t want to make her drink like that.” Maggie pats her pocket for her phone. 

“Oh no, it’s a happy drunk because it was pretty festive.” Kara smiles. “She wanted me to tell you how much trouble you’re in, but she can tell you that herself tomorrow.” 

Maggie sits down on her couch, sighing loudly and relaxing. “Oh that’s much better then. Alex wasn’t too much of an ass?” 

“She thought Lucy was cheating on me and that’s why she got so mad. She remembered your teachings about ‘pairing up’. Or something.” Kara joins her on the couch. 

“So, the trouble I’m in is all play?” Maggie asks, clearly nervous. 

“From me? Yes. I’m pretty sure it’s the case for Lucy too, but I don’t want to talk for her.” Kara wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist and pull her to sit on her lap. 

“You’re on the red setting?” Maggie narrow her eyes at Kara. “Why?” 

“I like feeling normal sometimes.” Kara clears her throat. “And maybe I had it in my head that you should get a taste of what kind of trouble you’re in with us.” 

Maggie nods “You know my safewords and signals?” 

Kara kisses Maggie’s cheek. “Lucy went over these with me enough that I remember them by heart.” 

“Then I’m all yours.” Maggie whispers and kisses Kara. It turns into something a little more passionate and she ends up straddling Kara’s lap. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself Kara.” 

Kara lands both of her hand on her ass, a playful smack and grabs it. “Maggie, I want you to go and get your lines and show them to me. When you come back, I want you to be on your knees in front of me.” 

“Yes, Kara.” There’s almost some kind of relief in Maggie’s voice, she slides off of her lap and walks to her bedroom. 

In the meantime, Kara looks at her phone. 

_ Lucy: Hey, make sure she doesn’t think I’m mad for real okay?  _

_ Lucy: Btw, are you okay?  _

_ Kara: She already knows and I am. You really should go rest.  _

_ Lucy: Can I get a picture of Maggie before I go?  _

_ Kara: One sec, I got an occasion coming.  _

_ Lucy: ♥  _

After she’s done texting Lucy, she notices Maggie is kneeling right before her with the notebook offered up. She takes a picture of Maggie with the phone. “Lucy wanted a picture of you before going to bed. Also, she wants to be really sure that you know she’s not really mad.” 

“I love how sweet you make everything, Kara.” Maggie whispers, her hands still holding up the journal in an almost reverential offering. 

Kara smiles, sends the picture and set her phone aside. She takes the notebook and reads the lines, there’s a little pout on her lips now. “There’s only fifty lines, Maggie.” she scolds, though she sounds disappointed instead of angry or annoyed. 

Maggie’s expression shifts from the soft smile to trembling lips and her shoulder drops a little bit. “I know…” she sniffles and looks away, mumbling something under her breath.

“What happened? You want to tell me?” Kara grabs at Maggie’s chin and make her look at her.

“I wanted to know what it would be like if I really pushed my luck with you, Kara.” The confession spoken in a wavering voice. “I’m sort of regretting it.”

“Good.” Kara runs her hand through Maggie’s hair and she watches as the submissive woman leans into the touch almost desperately. “Take off your clothes.”

Maggie pulls her shirt over her head and throws it away to the side, she unhooks her bra and drops it nearby. She sits back on the floor as she tugs her pants hurriedly, along with her panties and she drops them a bit aside. 

Kara’s expression remains the same disappointed pout and she sighs. “Maggie, come on, you can do better than letting your clothes litter the whole place. Fold them properly.” she points a spot to the floor. 

Maggie can’t help it, she burst into tears into her hand there. “I’m sorry.” 

Kara reaches with one hand to pet her hair slowly, scratch her scalp. “Maggie? Look at me.” 

It’s an effort for her to make eye contact with Kara while her emotions are pouring out uncontrollably. 

“I’m not Lucy, It’s going to be a bit of time before we get used to each other in this kind of setting.” Kara stares into the tearful eyes. “I like it when you show deliberate care toward what I ask, not when you rush things. It’s disappointing to see you throw away what I give you in a rush to get to the result.” 

Maggie nods and more tear pours out, another sob wracks her body. 

“Fold your clothes, get back on your knees.” Kara wipes a tear from her cheeks. “I’ll be right back.” she moves from the couch and goes to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses of water. 

Maggie wipes at her face and gathers her clothes, folding them like she’s doing laundry. Sometimes a tear drop from her cheeks and onto the fabric.

Kara returns, setting the glasses on the coffee table. “Both are for you, I think you might need to hydrate a lot tonight.” 

Maggie half-laugh. “Yes, Kara.” 

Kara takes a moment to inspect the clothes and how Maggie folded them, she set the pile aside. Then she brings the notebook out. “How long do you typically take to write a hundred line?” 

“Depends on how long the line is, Kara. Most times it’s a little over an hour.” Maggie respond, muted and dim, struggling to look at her. 

“I gave you a task and you failed at it. That’s bad enough, Maggie.” she set the notebook on top of Maggie’s clothes. “But you did so on purpose, you skipped on something you told me you liked because it made you think about me.” Kara forces Maggie to look at her, more tears, more trembling lips. 

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Maggie repeats. 

“So I’m going to make you think about me a lot.” Kara kisses Maggie’s forehead. “For the next week, I’m the one who’s going to pick everything you wear when you go out.” 

“I’m scared.” Maggie whimpers, it’s one of her signal. 

Kara immediately drops the disappointed act and return to a sunshine smile. “I’m listening.” 

“Dress code for work, Lucy has some limitations, I absolutely do not want girly stuff at work. It’s very much a minefield of restriction I don’t want to break.” Maggie sniffles and takes a deep breath. 

Kara’s smiles brighten. “Okay, would you let me pick underwear and lingerie for you to wear everyday?” 

“I can’t go commando and if I have a date with Lucy, I can’t wear pink or a thong.” Maggie explains. 

Kara nods and pets Maggie’s hair. “I want you to know that I love that you put Lucy’s rules and preferences so highly.” she clears her throat. “Lucky for Lucy, I’m not exactly a fan of thongs either, I’m also happy that I can get you to wear pink  _ just for me _ .” 

“I’d be okay with that.” Maggie nods, wiping at her eyes. 

“Would you be okay with having to send pictures to me, just for me?” Kara asks, blushing. 

“Exclusive pictures? Huh…I would be okay with it, but I feel like you should ask Lucy too.” Maggie whispers. 

Kara smiles. “Just send them to me first until I ask Lucy?” 

Maggie nods. “That I can do.” 

“Are you okay to continue?” Kara asks, petting Maggie’s hair. 

Maggie pouts. “Yes, Kara.” 

Kara closes her eyes and focuses for a moment to get back in the proper headspace. “But that’s just for the lines you didn’t write.” 

Maggie lower her head. “Yes, Kara.” 

“Tricking us into revealing this to my sister could’ve gone wrong.” 

“Kara, I knew what she thought of poly-relationships. I knew you wanted to tell her.” Maggie protests softly.

Kara narrow her eyes at her. “Maggie Sawyer, My sister could’ve taken offense that I’m dating you specifically. It made part of the evening awkward because of it.” Kara clear her throat and dampen the little burst of anger down into disappointment again. “Maybe I wanted to do it in a specific way, but you didn’t give me the chance.” 

“I’m sorry Kara.” Maggie’s face is turning red. 

“What are you sorry about exactly? Hmm?” Kara asks, incredulous.

“Disappointing you. I really regret the writing stuff.” Maggie seems like she slips out of the play a touch. “I didn’t mean to cheapen what I said to you about why I like it. I only wanted to see what happened when you got pushed.” she sniffles. “I feel like I made you think you can’t trust me with the way I went about pranking you and Lucy and I regret that a lot.” 

Kara cups Maggie’s face with both of her hands and makes her look up from the floor, gently brushing tears away from the cheeks with her thumb. “Those are good things to be sorry for, Maggie. I’m proud of you for considering all of that.” She takes a deep breath. “Now, I want you to listen and not speak until I say you can. Understood?” 

Maggie nods once.

“What happens when you push me is what’s happening right now.” Kara looks right into Maggie’s eyes. “I’m going to make you cry, to make you feel things in this way. Because you told me you like to have intense feelings.” Kara brings her face closer to her girlfriend. “And I trust you to stop me, just like you did with the clothing punishment, if I toe a line too close.” 

Kara reach over for one of the glasses of water and makes Maggie drink from it, emptying it, before setting it down. “Both me and Lucy trust you, Maggie. We know you enough to know that you like pulling pranks, but I think it’s understood that there’s a consequence to be had when you do.” wipes the tears as they fall from her girl’s eyes. “This was an intense prank for both Lucy and I, so I think you getting something intense in return is something warranted.” 

Maggie nods and smiles through the tears. 

“Lucy is going to deal with you at the first opportunity she has and we both know what that means.” Kara presses her forehead against Maggie’s “As for me, I’m going to make sure the lesson she’ll give you sticks.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m going to fly over to wherever you’re sleeping for two weeks and give you a bedtime spanking and a scolding like tonight.” 

Maggie’s eyes widen and she seems about to speak. 

“As long as we make it to fourteen days of doing this, we’ll skip when you don’t feel like playing.” Kara whispers.

  
Maggie shrugs. 

“Speak.” 

“Fourteen days is a lot Kara.” Maggie’s lips tremble. 

“Tell you what, if you can convince Lucy to order me to lower the sentence when you speak to her? I’ll allow it to go down.” Kara nods. 

Maggie smiles and makes a heart shape with her hands. 

“Go get ready for bed, shower and all.” Kara points toward the bedroom. “I’m going to let you have a bit of time alone. When you’re ready, send me a text. I want you to be hugging your teddy bear.” 

Maggie nods, get back to her feet and goes to the bathroom. 

~~~

_ Maggie: I’m really raw. Im prolly going 2 cry a lot for the spanking _

_ Kara: Its okay, i wont think of you any less.  _

_ Maggie: ♥ i didnt expect u to make me cry like a bitch like that  _

_ Kara: you tell me if I step too far.  _

_ Maggie: ur fine. In every way. Im ready _

  
  


Kara shut her phone off and walks to the bedroom, she finds Maggie sitting on the bed with the teddy bear in her arms.

Maggie’s naked, her chest hiding behind the bear. Her eyes damp with tears yet shining with something much deeper. She gives Kara a little shy wave of her fingers. 

Kara sits on the edge of the bed and pat her lap, she doesn’t say a word yet, but her gaze is heavy and her expression a mixture of sadness and exhaustion from the day. 

Maggie crawls over it, clinging to the bear, her hips resting on the lap and the rest of her body lie flat on the bed. 

Kara starts to spank, she puts a lot of weight and power behind it, but she keeps a very slow pace.

Maggie whines immediately, like she’s already physically sore. Her breathing grows loud and shallow and after only a few spanks, she’s on the verge of openly sobbing already. 

“Not a word, Maggie. I want you to take it.” Kara continues, even as she scolds. “I want your written assignment done on time from now on, no more skipping over them.” she doesn’t even look at Maggie’s response, she simply focus on her task. “When you write to me or for me, I want you to make an effort, I want you to apply yourself. I want you to show me I’m important to you.”

Maggie cries from there, clinging to the bear, staining it with tears and her body sinks almost motionless against Kara’s lap, for now. Each time Kara’s hand connect, her cries become louder for a moment

“No more text speech, no more abbreviations, no more mistakes.” Kara start picking up the pace, just as she feels Maggie squirming with each swats. 

Kara picking up the pace sends Maggie struggling with maintaining her position over her lap, she stretches and stops her kicks but only barely. 

“If I sent you to pick something to punish you with, what would you bring me?” Kara asks, as she keeps spanking. “You can answer.” 

“Kara!” Maggie almost screams “Mercy.” Another one of her signal, one that means ‘end the scene but keep playing’. 

Immediately, Kara stops the spanking and rubs her backside. “Alright, I think you’ve had enough for tonight. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” 

“Yes, please.” Maggie sobs. 

“Do you want to get some kind of release?” Kara asks 

Maggie shakes her head vigorously. “No, Kara.”

Kara smiles and gently bring Maggie into her arms, laying into the bed with her. “Want to talk about tonight?” 

“No, I want to just bask in it and think about it tomorrow.” Maggie’s crying is slowly subsiding as she rests against Kara. 

Kara laughs a little bit and kiss Maggie’s forehead. “Fine with me.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to resume all that happens in there, so have fun. The Super Suit makes an appearance! Kara sort of tops them both (which will be a conversation later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was long to write, sorry for the mistakes in there. I'll try to do another editing pass soon.

Life picks up for a few days, as it does, Supergirl is needed to repel a wave of strange apparitions all around town and doesn’t get the chance for much rest. The fighting is mostly done using her heat vision and it leaves her sleeping on the sunbeds at the D.E.O. 

Maggie is also made rather busy by the situation, the fighting isn’t quite as dangerous as it usually is, but a lot of people are displaced while the strange creatures keep appearing. She has to crash in the emergency shelters sometimes because her exhaustion make it way too risky for her to go home. 

Lucy gets busy a bit too, her work as a lawyer comes in in burst. This one is relatively short, but her busy days overlap coincidentally with the strange situation. She keeps in touch with her girls whenever she can, but it’s rather limited. 

The situation gets resolved with the help of Dreamer and her partner, Brainy, but leaves Supergirl still sleeping under the sunlamps. 

“Ugh, I wish I could just go home.” Kara complains, barely able to move on the thin, uncomfortable mattress. 

“You can’t even walk!” Alex doesn’t use the bossy approach, she feels for her sister not being able to go back home for a few days now. “I did however arrange for food you actually like.” 

“Potstickers and pizza?” Kara says with a smirk from the bed. 

“Exactly.” Alex smiles even brighter. 

“Alex, what did you do?” Kara narrows her eyes at her sister. 

“Nothing special.” Alex lied. 

The door to the room opens and Maggie enters, followed by Lucy, both of them carry the food Kara was just promised. Both of them stare at Alex in her D.E.O. Director’s get-up and the way her hair is done. “Jesus fuck, Danvers. You went full gay on this one. Do you run this place like this?” 

Lucy almost topples over giggling at Maggie’s exclamation. 

“She does and it works.” Kara says still on the bed, one hand extended out and making a grabby hand. “I’m so happy to see you two.” 

“I do.” Alex walks backward through the door. “Stay with her as long as you want, but please, keep it safe for work, okay? I don’t want to have to sanitize everything.” she makes a heart shape with her hands and leaves, closing the door behind.

Lucy is the first one to reach Kara, they exchange a long hug. “I’m so glad to see you’re alright. Watching you fight over the news is the worst.” 

Kara clings to her and bury her face into her stomach. “I missed you two.” 

Maggie comes closer and gives her a hug too, it lasts a little less than Lucy’s but she hands over a folded piece of paper. “I wrote this today, you got other notes I slid under your door or left here and there for you.” 

Lucy sits on the edge of the bed and Maggie distribute the food among them. “Hey, since it’s the weekend, do you two have time to spend with us?” 

Kara nods. “I would love that, I haven’t been home in a while.” she takes the note from Maggie and place it in the pocket of her suit. 

Maggie chuckles. “I can, I’ve busted into over time, they won’t call me until monday afternoon.” she steps in closer to her girls, kissing each of them on the cheek. “Maybe we can play a bit even, I know I’m in the mood.” 

“I am too.” Lucy gently pets Kara’s head. “I had a bit of an idea of what to do to you when we got back tonight.” 

“I can’t really play while I can’t move, but…” she whispers. “I’m very curious what’s going to happen.” 

Maggie blushes and watches Lucy carefully. 

“I was planning on dealing with Miss Sawyer’s little prank on us.” Lucy smirks. “You want us to record it for you?” 

“Just pictures, please.” Kara whispers. “I don’t want to deal with sounds right now.” she grins. “When I get better, I did get the Super suit finished, I got it during game night.” 

Maggie grumbles a bit. “I suppose.” 

Lucy chuckles a bit. “Let me talk to her about that, Kara. Okay?” she pulls Maggie into her arms, hugging her. 

Later in the evening, just before Kara drift to sleep, her phone fill up with several pictures of Maggie and Lucy. 

Lucy is mostly in her PJs and casual in the pictures. 

Maggie is naked and tied up with red ropework, her back and the sole of her feet are a deep shade of red. There’s pictures of Maggie taking Lucy’s strap on to the hilt in her mouth. Another of Maggie snuggling her teddy bear. The last picture Lucy sends her is Maggie writing something on a little note, it’s easy to see from the angle that it’s a heart with ‘Kara & Lucy’ inside. 

~~~

Kara comes back to her apartment early in the morning, she’s extra careful not to make noise as she moves around the place. She picks up the many different letters written by Maggie over the few busy days. She makes herself a mug of hot cocoa and drinks it while reading the letter, lounging in her couch. 

Kara hears the girls in the apartment above move about, cook and giggle among themselves. She doesn’t pay attention to them too much, wanting to give them a bit of time alone. She hears a few smacks and laughter and it brings a smile on her lips as she does. Her phone rings

“Yes?” Kara answers. 

On the other side of the line, she can hear Maggie laughing and giggling from a certain distance. “Hey, Kara. It’s Lucy. Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes, I’m actually lazing in my couch and hearing Maggie giggling while reading her letters.” She speaks through a yawn, stretching her legs. “I’ve been here like, ten minutes.” 

“Fantastic, do you mind if I come down?” Lucy asks, moving away from Maggie, from the sound of it. 

“Okay, just give a kiss to Maggie for me.” Kara asks, setting the letters aside. 

She hears a kiss being given and a sweet, short conversation between Luce and Maggie. 

_ “Stay in the corner while I speak with Kara, okay?”  _

_ “Do I have to?”  _

_ “No, but if you don’t move from the corner, when I come back. I’ll reward you.”  _

_   
_ _ “Yes Luce.”  _

Kara opens the door before Lucy even reaches her floor and welcomes her with a warm hug. “Hey there.” 

“Turn your watch red.” Lucy whispers in her ear, kissing her neck.

Kara turns her watch to the red setting and immediately Lucy drags her toward the couch, keeping her in her arm. 

Lucy sits on the couch and draws Kara to sit on her lap, straddling it. She kisses her deeply, passionately but holds her wrist to her side firmly. “I really needed to get that out of my system.” 

Kara breathes a little heavier, her eyes wandering down Lucy’s body. 

“I want you to understand something about me and Maggie that I think we might have miscommunicated.” Lucy grins and kisses Kara again. “About the Suit.” 

Kara nods and remains quiet still, listening. 

  
“It’s not something that we should bring up casually, it’s not something to threaten at all. When you talk about the suit, it’s because it’s happening.” Lucy explains softly. “She’s not mad or upset, but I think you might be, more than you realize.” 

Kara lower her head. 

“She told me what happened when you went to see her.” Lucy smiles and kiss her lips. “You were very convincing, very surprising and you got Maggie absolutely willing to be obedient about a lot of things. Your disappointed act was amazing.” she runs her finger over her chin. “Two weeks, or fourteen days of wrecking her like that? Can you tell me what’s upsetting you that much?” 

There’s tears in Kara’s eyes. “She skipped her writing for me after she told me it made her think of me and that she liked it. That kind of hurt for real.” 

Lucy nods a few times, brushing a tear away from Kara’s cheek. “And?” 

“Her prank almost made things weird with my sister. I’m upset she took the risk so casually.” Kara mumbles. 

Lucy smiles and runs her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Okay, that make sense. But I’m ordering you not to follow through on that punishment.” she kiss Kara’s forehead. “I do have an alternative.” 

Kara nods. “I’m listening.” 

“We’ll actually bring out the suit. But I’m going to be the one punishing her physically.” Lucy grabs Kara’s backside. “You’re the one who’ll decide when it stops. You scold her, you can impose a recurring punishment of some kind.” 

“I’m obeying you, but I’m curious… why don’t I get to spank her?” Kara tilt her head to the side. 

“Good girl.” Lucy praises with a smile. “Because I think you’re a little too emotional about it, because I think the punishment you imposed on her was too harsh, but only because of how good you are at the disappointed act.” Lucy smiles. “You can still spank her for fun or if you both want, that’s fine.” 

Kara nods and lower her head. “What happens when she put on the suit?” 

“She has to be called Supergirl or other degrading names, like Super-sub.” Lucy blushes and her smile is less assured than she wants it to be. “Unless she uses a signal or her safeword, you refuse any request. This is about as serious as we get as far as punishment goes.” She scratches at the back of Kara’s neck. “There is a harsh spanking, humiliation play, and a few things more we’ll probably come up with.”

“Harsher than the first time I was with you two?” Kara asks, a little too curious, too sudden for it to be innocent. 

Lucy smirks. “Yes.” 

Kara blushes at the knowing look she’s getting. “Why did you ask me to turn my watch red?” 

“Depending on how you behaved and reacted, I was planning on giving you a spanking too.” Lucy shrugs. “But I think you understand without the need for a lesson.” 

Kara blushes. “I think today I’m way too sore still to do that, but I’d really like to do it tomorrow or Sunday?” 

Lucy seems pleased and she turns the watch back to the yellow setting herself. “Tell me, is Maggie still in the corner?” 

Kara looks up and stare through the walls of the building. “She is.” 

“Well, when we actually get to it Kara…” Lucy turns the watch back to red. “I’m going to let Maggie decide what I’m going to spank you with and I’m going to let her watch.” she whispers into Kara’s ears. “I’m going to try and push you as far as you let me, I’ll only stop for your signals or your safewords.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Kara blushes and nods. “I hope I feel up to it soon.” 

“I hope so too, but don’t push yourself before you’re ready.” Lucy kisses her lips. “Put on a t-shirt and some cute panties and bring up the suit. I’ll be speaking with Maggie while you get ready.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

~~~ 

When Kara shows up about twenty minutes later, carrying the package, she comes into the kitchen with a lovely moment happening between Maggie and Lucy.

Maggie’s sitting in Lucy’s lap, without any clothes, welts and bruises all over her back, her wrists and a bit of her neck, her eyes closed. “Hey Kara.” 

Lucy is tracing soft, gentle kisses over the bruises and welts where she can get to them with her lips. Others are gently caressed by her fingers. “Kara, go place the package on the bed and come back here.” 

Kara nods, without a word and goes to the bedroom and set the pack containing the suit down and she returns to the kitchen. She gets pulled closer by Lucy and she’s made to hold Maggie in a hug from behind. 

Lucy grabs Maggie’s chin and makes her look at her in the eyes. “So, are you sure you’re good to go tonight Maggie?” 

Maggie nods. “All good Luce.” she sinks into Kara’s arms. 

Kara breathes deeply, comfortable with the moment, but her heart beat heavy, anticipating.

“You came to me and told me about what Kara told you to do to lessen the punishment she gave you.” Lucy speaks softly, smiling. “I spoke to her about it and I came to a decision that Kara agreed to.” 

Maggie nods and she too gets nervous, her heartbeat picks up and her face gets redder. “I’m listening.” 

Kara squeeze the hug a little bit more. “I did.” 

“I told her not to pursue her punishment anymore. Because I felt like she was too emotionally involved into it. Toeing too close to the line between play and real.” Lucy runs her fingers over Maggie’s chin. “And she won’t be allowed to touch you for this particular punishment because of it.”

Maggie squirms and looks back over her shoulder, using her hands to squeeze Kara’s arms. “Kara?” 

“Yes?” She answers and looks to Maggie. 

Lucy seems content to let the small conversation happens. 

“I say that completely out of play and I mean absolutely every word of it.” she turns around in Kara’s arms. “I’m sorry for hurting you the way I did. I’m so used to how things work with me and Lucy that I didn’t stop to consider how it would affect you.” 

“And I’m sorry for not realizing how bad it was when I went to see you and scaring you with how big I made the play in response.” Kara squirms a little. 

“To be honest, I’m only really scared of the scolding part? I need a bit of an adjustment period for how you deal with me when I push you.” Maggie chuckles nervously. “I like how intense it is, but It feels like I don’t have any defense or any footing against it. It’s very disarming.” 

Lucy is smiling brightly, watching them with her arms crossed, eyes narrowed. 

“I think we’re giving Lucy some kind of emotional response.” Kara stage whispers to Maggie. 

Maggie laughs and look over her shoulder at Lucy. “I think so too, but I feel like you just got yourself in trouble.” 

“Just wait until we get to your spanking, Kara.” Lucy threatens playfully. “Now, is everything okay between you two?” 

Maggie turns to face Lucy again, wrapping herself in Kara’s arms again. 

“I think so.” Kara’s face is so red and she hides it partially in Maggie’s hair. 

Lucy steps closer again and tap Maggie’s cheek lightly, causing the woman to whimper. Like she’s expecting the slaps that follows. “But for tonight, Miss Sawyer. You’re the one in trouble.” 

Maggie whimpers and nods. “Yes, Luce.” 

Kara is startled by the slap but squeezes the hug harder now. 

“Like Kara told you, she got the new suit made and tonight, you’re wearing it.” Lucy slaps Maggie’s face again, before the woman can speak. “You crossed a big line with your prank for Kara.” Another slap, this one is a little rougher than the previous ones. “Am I being clear?” 

“Yes Luce.” Maggie’s eyes are brimming with tears, but they don’t spill yet.

Kara feels Maggie clinging to her, holding the arms around her and she squeezes hard, reassuring her with the strength behind her hug.

“Now, when Kara let go of her hug, you march yourself into the bedroom, you put on the suit and you come back out with it on.” Lucy orders sternly. “No backtalk tolerated, no request allowed. You only open your mouth for your signals and your safewords.” 

Maggie nods and tries to move, but Kara doesn’t let her right away, so she settles in the arms and wait. 

Kara squeeze Maggie in her arms, watching as Lucy quirk an eyebrow. “I’d like to make sure Maggie is okay with what’s happening.” 

Lucy nods once, though it’s more of a signal to Maggie than anything else. 

Maggie bring Kara’s hands to her hips and kiss them in turn. “I accept the punishment that you both agreed on. I know that it’s going to be harsh and that our play will be rough. I promise I’ll use my signals and safewords if I need too, but I don’t think I’ll need them. Thank you for asking, Kara.” 

Kara release the hug and watches Maggie leaves and disappear into the bedroom. 

Lucy steps closer. “I guess the face slapping threw you off?” 

Kara nods vigorously. 

“Is that a limit for you?” Lucy runs her fingers over the hem of Kara’s underwear. 

  
“I’ll accept it for Maggie, but it’s barely going to be tolerable for myself.” Kara whispers. 

Lucy brings her palm to her cheek and gently taps it. “That was me warning her I was going to do it.” 

Kara nods once, wincing. 

Lucy slaps her cheek, it’s pretty hard. “Was that okay?” 

Kara rubs the reddening spot and her eyes already fills with tears. “Yes.” 

Lucy shivers. “I won’t do it again tonight.” she kisses the sore spot and pull her into a hug. 

“Yeah I think if I had taken the spanking tonight, I’d have tapped out too quick for me.” she buries her face into Lucy’s neck. 

“Do you want me sweet with you or rough with you tonight?” Lucy whispers the question.

“I’d like if you’d be sweet with me but still boss me about?” Kara whispers back 

“I think that might make Maggie jealous a bit, which is perfect for the mood of the evening.” Lucy almost laugh. 

“Is she allowed to have an orgasm?” Kara seems curious. 

“I keep orgasm denial for a situation that fits it.” Lucy smiles. “No real point for it tonight.” 

The door to the bedroom opens a bit, a red faced Maggie peeks out. “Hey, so don’t laugh, but I can’t put the suit on my own. I need help.” 

Lucy turns around to hide the smile she’s suddenly cracking, but makes a wave of her hand to indicate Kara should go. 

Kara roll her eyes at Lucy and goes to the bedroom. 

Maggie has the blue bodysuit on so far, but it’s only zipped to half of her back and the cape is thrown haphazardly on the floor. “I don’t know how to put on the cape and the zipper is a bitch when my back is stiff from a whipping.” 

Kara gets close to Maggie and zip her up. “Grab the cape.” 

Maggie sighs in exasperation and grabs it before returning to the spot in front of Kara. She spends a moment trying to find the right side of it and once she has it, she looks over her shoulder. “What do I do now?” 

Kara steps aside and makes the gesture for Maggie to repeat. 

Maggie does it and the cape falls perfectly on her shoulder. 

Kara then shows how to clip it using a hidden set of button. 

“Oh wow, never would’ve spotted that.” It’s a bit of a flat tone. “Thanks, you can go back to Lucy now, I can put a skirt and boots on pretty easily.” 

Kara leaves the bedroom and finds Lucy sitting on the counter of the kitchen, she goes to her with a tilt of her head. “She seems upset.” 

“That’s probably going to be a thing tonight yes.” Lucy smiles and grabs Kara by the chin. “How do you think I should start the punishment?” 

“As much slaps to the face as she’ll take.” Kara whispers. “And then just take her over your knees and with your hand.” 

Lucy chuckles a little bit. “You like pushing me to be mean” 

“I can hear the way your breathing changes when you get to play the way you want.” Kara blushes. 

Lucy kiss Kara’s lips. “I’ll call that the warm up. After that, Belt? Paddle?” 

“I’d prefer the paddle to the belt.” Kara squirms a little bit. 

“What else?” 

Kara looks away from Lucy. “What would you think about er, spanking other places?” 

“Her thighs?” Lucy supplies innocently. 

“That and between.” Kara whispers, hiding her face behind her hand. 

“You know, I was planning on giving her a caning as the big finale… maybe we could do that instead? Or in addition?” Lucy suggest with a grin 

Kara only nods. “I feel so weird being this mean.” 

“Explore it, if you don’t like where it’s going, you have your signals and your own safewords.” Lucy smiles.

~~~ 

Maggie comes out of the bedroom with a very ginger walk and her eyes very firmly locked to the floor. The skirt is shorter than Supergirl ever wore it and is a little more flared, the cape is made of the same material as her own but it’s cut slimmer and shorter. She isn’t wearing thighs but the boots are just as high. 

Lucy clears her throat, clearly affected by the sight. “Suits you like a glove, Supergirl.” 

Kara is fanning herself, the dark cascade of Maggie’s hair over the red and blue suit is a sight she never thought would bring such warmth. She can’t help the little whimper that catch in her throat. 

Maggie rolls her eyes and she looks absolutely displeased by the situation, refusing to look in Kara’s direction at all. “Thanks, Luce.” a sarcastic answer. 

“My pleasure, Supergirl.” Lucy grabs Maggie’s chin and force her to look into her eyes. “We both know that wasn’t sincere though.” 

Kara just watches for now, taking in the role-play that comes to live before her. 

“I’m sorry Miss Lane.” Maggie squirms a bit in place. “Thank you for the compliment miss Lane.” 

“A little better, Supergirl but you know it’s not good enough.” Lucy forces Maggie to her knees in front of her. 

“Major Lane, I’m sorry for not accepting the compliment.” Maggie struggles to keep her gaze locked with Lucy. 

Kara’s gaze goes from Maggie to Lucy who seems to be much redder now than before, but she keeps her gaze locked in with Maggie. 

“And what happens when you commit a transgression like this?” Lucy asks, grabbing a handful of Maggie’s hair. 

“Disciplinary action is necessary.” Maggie forces the words out as her head is jerked around by her hair. “Major Lane.” 

Lucy smiles and she cup one of Maggie’s cheeks with her free hand. “I want you to crawl on the floor like the wimpy bad girl you are and go kneel at the foot of the bed.” 

Kara goes to follow and Lucy stops her by grabbing her hand. 

Lucy has them wait until Maggie is in the bedroom before walking there with her. “Since you’ve been particularly unruly, Supergirl, I’ve brought it someone to supervise the disciplinary proceedings.” 

Maggie is knelt facing the bed and she has her hand on top of her head, her eyes are closed and she’s making efforts to control her breathing. When Lucy speaks and nods. “I understand, Major Lane.” 

Kara gets shown the chair where Maggie sat and watched them have sex about a week ago and she watches the interaction between the two curious. “I take my duty seriously.” 

Lucy grins and sits on the bed, facing Maggie. One leg on each side of her costumed girlfriend. “Thank you sweetheart.” she winks at Kara. Then her hand grabs at Maggie’s chin and make her look in her eyes. “Hands behind your back and keep your eyes on my face.” 

Maggie moves her arms very slowly, she’s hesitant and her hand trembles a little bit. She doesn’t know what comes next and there’s a lot of apprehension in her eyes. But she obeys. “Yes, Major Lane.” 

Kara focuses her attention on Maggie in particular. “I’m only monitoring for now, proceed at your convenience.” 

Lucy grins and shoot her a side glance, it’s a warning stare but one that comes with a smile. She places her hand on Maggie’s cheek and gently taps at it. “Keep your eyes on me.” 

Maggie’s eyes widen and she seems confused. She tries to respond but her voice turns into a whimper. 

Lucy slaps her face, it causes a really loud clapping sound. She takes a shuddering breath and does the little warning tap again. 

Maggie powers through it and her eyes are already damp, tears threatening to spill. 

Kara’s eyes catches Maggie’s hand wringing and twisting behind her back, beneath the cape. The next slap cause a little whimper from both women, but for completely different reasons. 

Then something happens between Maggie and Lucy, like a switch is turned on. Lucy scoots forward a little and she makes Maggie’s head lean backward just a little bit, Maggie’s hands goes from behind her back and grabs onto Lucy’s thighs, digging her nails in. 

“It doesn’t matter how wimpy you are. You’re going to go through the whole disciplinary process.” Lucy’s breathing is deep and loud yet controlled. Lucy slaps her, three times in rapid succession. 

Maggie does whimper at each of the slaps, but each time her gaze grow fiercer and her nails dig into Lucy’s thigh harshly. She doesn’t answer, she can’t seem to form words. 

There’s twelve slaps in total and Maggie stops Lucy before the 13th with just a subtle signal. And she collapses in Lucy’s lap, crying. 

Lucy smiles her body seems wound up. “I think there’s definitely going to be a little talk about this tomorrow.” 

Maggie nods. “Yes, Lucy..” 

Lucy looks to Kara and nods. “I do think it’s enough for your pretty face.” 

Kara nods, easily letting it go. 

~~~ 

Lucy lets Maggie cry for a while, petting her hair and quietly encouraging her to do it. She relaxes her body a little bit as the tension recedes. 

Kara is lounging in the chair and watching the girls curiously, her gaze crosses Lucy’s for a moment and they blow a kiss to each other. 

Maggie slowly resume her position, hands behind her back and her eyes locked on Lucy’s face. The left side of her face is reddened and marked with Lucy’s handprint. “I’m ready to resume, Major Lane.” 

“Lay across my knee, Supergirl.” Lucy gently guides her to lay there, trapping Maggie’s legs between hers. “What does the supervising committee suggest?” 

“Fifty over the back of her thighs and fifty on her bottom.” Kara says, trying to sound official. “As severe as you can make it, Major Lane.” 

Maggie squirms and kicks her legs, stomping her feet down on the floor. She glares at Kara but sends no signal, gives no words to stop it. 

Lucy lets Maggie throws her quiet tantrum and only tightens her hold on her. “Such a wimpy girl you are. Already thrashing about and I haven’t laid a single spank on you. You really do deserve this.” 

“Supergirl! You are being willfully uncooperative. I suggest you make a genuine attempt to go through this disciplinary measure or face further consequences.” Kara scolds, it’s not the most convincing tone, but it seems to work. 

Maggie punches the bed and buries her face into the covers, gripping it firmly. “Yes Ma’am.” the voice is throaty and aggressive 

Lucy conceals a shiver that goes down her spine and starts raining down spanks on Maggie’s upturned backside. She is methodical in her administration of the punishment, it’s easy to see her count, even if she isn’t doing it out loud. 

Kara keeps a count in her mind, just in case Lucy gets carried away or either of them ask to know how many are left. 

Maggie grits her teeth and grunts with equal parts frustration and pain. She strains against Lucy’s holds and fails to gain any freedom. When Kara reach the halfway count in her mind, Maggie stops strugglings, too tired to do it. “Please stop.” 

Lucy gives Maggie a quick look over and when she sees none of her signals to slow down, resume the spanking, even harder. “I can’t, Supergirl. The disciplinary process will go on until completion, it’s just how it works.” 

Kara keeps counting and when Lucy reaches the count. “Preliminary punishment is done, Major Lane.” 

Maggie takes a deep breath and hides her face in the covers again, she’s mumbling to herself mostly. She dries her tears and just lay there, waiting. 

Lucy takes a quiet moment to compose herself and control her natural reaction to show kindness to her submissive, stopping herself for now. She slowly guide Maggie to lay across the bed, so she faces Kara.

Kara clears her throat. “The core of this disciplinary action will consist of fifty strike with the paddle over Supergirl’s exposed backside.” 

Maggie offers a subtle nod, as if to reassure she’s still okay with how the evening is going.She lifts her hips when Lucy reaches beneath the skirt to lower the blue shorts beneath to the middle of her thighs. 

Lucy then flips the skirt to expose the reddened bottom, then she goes to the cabinet and retrieve the paddle and return to Maggie’s side. She grabs a pillow and puts it under Maggie’s hips. “I’m ready to start.” 

Kara gives a nod and watches on, her mind already thinking of the next step. 

Maggie tries to put up some kind of stoic front when Lucy starts using the paddle, but she doesn’t last further than the tenth hit. Each of the strikes past that causes a loud shout of pain. “Oh god, please stop!” 

Lucy keeps bringing the paddle down, not seeing or hearing any of Maggie’s signal. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.” 

“I can’t take anymore!” Maggie tries to crawl a bit away from the blows, but gets held down, by Lucy’s free hand. 

“Unfortunately, you have to, Supergirl.” Kara announces. “Only twenty five to go.” 

And twenty five more happens, leaving Maggie screaming into the bed, gripping the covers until they’re half on the ground. The pillow is half gone from beneath her. 

Lucy paces a little bit in the room, taking a breather, while Maggie does the same on the bed.

Kara looks at Lucy with a curious gleam and then back to Maggie too. “Since you’ve not been able to stay still and cooperate with your disciplinary hearing in full, I’m afraid we have to use exemplary measures.” 

Maggie breathes heavily and glares at Kara, breathing angrily toward her. “What exemplary measures?” 

Lucy walks closer and sits on the bed next to her, just grabbing a handful of her hair and pushing her head down so her chin is on the bed. “Watch your tone, Supergirl.” 

“A severe application of the leather strap to your genitals..” Kara says watching Maggie closely

Lucy does the same, as she shivers obviously. 

Maggie tenses for a moment when Kara speaks the punishment and she seems about to say something about it when Lucy’s shiver draw her attention. “I’ll tolerate it.” she croaks slowly. 

Lucy tenses too for a moment and take several deep breaths. “Supergirl, lay on your back and adjust your position as I instruct.” she removes the shorts completely and forces Maggie to spread open. “Keep them open and keep your hands on your head.” 

Kara leaves the chair and sits on the bed and she looks directly at Maggie’s eyes. “I’ll be monitoring from closer.” 

Maggie whimpers and nods, she looks up at Lucy. “How many?” her voice is strained and hoarse. 

Lucy looks to Kara for just a moment and speaks. Her voice tremble just a little. “It’s the correctional oversight who decides when this stops.” 

Maggie squirms a lot for a moment and her gaze slowly move to Kara, tear spilling. “Please no.” 

Kara shivers, this is not a signal but part of the play, so she turns to Lucy. “Proceed, Major Lane.” 

Lucy runs the leather strap over Maggie’s exposed sex and a whimper rises from her own lips. She raises the leather strap and brings it down, creating a loud smacking noise. 

Maggie swallows a screams and twist on the bed for a few seconds, forcing herself to resume the position before she’s told to. 

Kara scoots a little closer to Maggie and holds her legs open with her arms. “Major Lane, I know this is difficult for you, but Supergirl requires this correction for her to be allowed to continue. Please proceed in a timely manner.” 

Both Maggie and Lucy seems deeply affected by how Kara speaks, Lucy’s breathing is ragged and there’s more tears in her eyes, almost spilling. Maggie seems to force herself to keep her legs opened. 

Lucy brings the leather strap down three times in a row, only waiting between the lashes to make sure the target remains exposed. 

Maggie lets out a painful screams at the last of the three and starts mumbling. “No no, please no.” 

“Again, Major.” Kara makes the statement, a little dizzy spell coming over her senses. 

Lucy brings the strap down another three times, this time a little faster and a little meaner than before, this time tears spill down her cheeks. 

Maggie is crying loud and if it wasn’t for Kara holding her legs open, she’d be thrashing about on the bed. “Please make it stop.” 

Kara watches closely, she’s not as familiar with each of them as they are with each other, but she feels like the limit for both of them is close. Still, no signal from either of them. “Proceed with the correction.” 

Lucy whimpers again and it’s hard to say where they come from emotionally, but it’s clear the whole thing is affecting her a lot more than she expected too. She lashes Maggie’s exposed sex another three times and seems ready to drop the belt when the screaming start anew. 

Maggie is straining against Kara’s hold and she’s biting her own fist as she twists around from the intense pain. She looks to Kara with tears all over her face and mouth ‘mercy’ without voice. 

“The correction is satisfactory.” Kara speaks in terms as she sees Lucy drops the belt to the side, hiding her face behind her hands and Maggie turns on her side, shaking. 

Lucy is about to walk away from the bed when Maggie grabs at her leg, to keep her there. “Supergirl?” 

Maggie tries to pull Lucy onto the bed and manages to do so. “Stay, please.” she looks to Kara and shivers.

Kara slides off of the bed and moves to sit next to Lucy, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “You were very brave, Major Lane.”

Lucy shivers and takes a few deep breaths, she tries to speak but her voice comes short of functioning. 

Maggie scoots a little, her body still shaking and rest her head on Lucy’s lap. “You fulfilled your duty admirably.” she whispers and shudders. 

Kara smiles a little bit and just watches, uncertain of how to proceed, she just watch the little moment happen from there. 

Lucy is tense and heated, both of her girl so close and she still isn’t relaxing and calming down. “I appreciate the compliments from you both. May I be excused to go shower?” 

Maggie shakes her head and wraps her arms around her waist. “Not tonight Lucy. I’m not letting you do that.” she seems to drop play almost entirely there.

Kara kisses Lucy’s cheek. “What’s the Matter?” 

Lucy seems to drop the play a bit. “I’m very, very worked up from the scene and I need to take a cold shower.” she respond clear and stern. 

“And I think she should get to reach some kind of climax instead.” Maggie scoots a little further and lays a bit over Lucy’s lap now. “For once, I want her to take something from this.” 

Lucy roll her eyes. “Kara… I’m not super at ease with my sadistic side… right now, it got pushed very far.” 

Kara smiles and looks to Lucy. “Tell me honestly, what do you want?” 

Lucy squirms and leans in to whisper to Kara, like it’s a shameful secret. “I want the correctional officer to tell me to do more.” 

Maggie whimpers, clearly she heard. “If it’s what it takes Lucy, I’ll take more, I just want you to get something.” 

Kara kisses Lucy on the cheek and slides off of the bed, to kneel, so her face is on the same level as Maggie. “Maggie? I know you asked for the scene to end and the play to continue. I just want to know if you’d be willing to push a little more.” 

Lucy whimpers and hide her face behind her hands. 

“I can’t take more on there, I just can’t.” Maggie whimpers “But I’d be willing to do a bit more for Lucy and for you too.” she whispers. 

Kara looks back up to Lucy, taking her hand in hers. “Major Lane, I don’t think tonight is a good moment to let Supergirl get away with forgetting to address you with the proper rank.”

Lucy stares a little at Kara and then back down at Maggie. “What do you suggest?” 

Maggie drags herself until she’s fully across Lucy’s lap. “I’m sorry, I won't forget again.” 

“We’ll make sure of that, girl of steel.” Kara speaks firmly, while rubbing Lucy’s back. “Fifty with the hand over her bare bottom.” she keeps showing some affection to Lucy through touches, while monitoring Maggie, just in case. 

Lucy whimpers and smacks Maggie’s backside a few times in a row, each of the smack bring up more tension, more heat to her body. “You deserve this correction Supergirl.” 

“I do.” Maggie whimpers and cries, grabbing one of Kara’s legs and using it for support. “I’m sorry Major Lane…” 

It takes all but ten more spanks for Lucy to lose control and with just one hurried touch between her thighs she comes undone and collapse backward onto the bed. The night ends with the three of them just cuddling into bed and drifting asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high between the three girl and Kara gets a taste of Lucy's personal brand of discipline. This is more of a plot and emotion chapter.

Kara is already in the kitchen, with the watch turned to the yellow setting. She’s cooking breakfast, making coffee and dashing around with her super-speeds. She hears the movement inside of the bedroom, her girlfriends are stirring from sleep. She hears little kisses and mentions of bacon. 

Maggie is the first one out of the bedroom, wrapped into a fluffy bathrobe. She’s limping and has the grumpiest sleepy face ever. “Morning…” She sits down with a lot of difficulties and whimpers when her weight is fully down. “Fuck!” 

Lucy walks out of bed, wearing only a long shirt, rubbing the sleep off of her eyes. She sits right next to Maggie and kisses her cheek softly. “Hey?” 

“Morning.” Kara replies, sliding empty plates in front of them and returning a moment later with hashbrowns and bacon, along with black coffee for them both. 

“Not in the mood to talk. Just want food and cuddles.” Maggie grumps and leans into Lucy’s arms, closing her eyes. 

Lucy smiles and gently takes Maggie onto her lap. “Kara? Sit next to us, okay?” 

Kara is next to them just a moment later, running her arms up and down her back. “I’m here.” 

Maggie curls on herself and buries her face into Lucy. “Food.” 

Lucy takes a plate from the table and takes a moment to feed pieces of bacon and hashbrowns to Maggie. “Just to be safe for Maggie, avoid any impact play for a few days. While she heals, she’s got some nasty bruises.” 

Kara nods “Yes, Lucy.” 

“Kara?” Maggie turns her head toward Kara and her eyes are filled with tears. “I want to talk to Lucy alone. I’ll write you a full letter or something to make it up to you, but I really want to speak with her.” 

Kara nods and smiles, she stands and kiss Maggie’s head. “Just let me know if you need me, I’ll be downstairs working.” 

Lucy wraps her arms around Maggie’s shoulders. “Give me a minute, Maggie. I’ll be all yours, okay?” 

Maggie nods and gingerly slides off of Lucy’s lap and picks a chair instead.    
  


Lucy catches up with Kara just when she gets to her own apartment. “Kara wait.” 

Kara turns around before opening her apartment. “I’m waiting.” 

Lucy wraps her arms around Kara and kisses her neck. “It’s okay if you’re hurt, It’s okay if that hurt. I promise it’s not against you, I promise.” 

“It hurts a little but, I know it’s not against me, tell her I’m not mad and that I’m looking forward to the letter, I’m sure whatever she’ll write in will be worth the wait.” Kara kisses Lucy’s cheek. “Just go back to her, we can talk later.” 

“Please don’t listen in?” 

“I wouldn’t, not when she asks me not to.” 

~~~

Kara manages to get a lot of work done during the day, she hears Maggie crying at one point, through her noise cancelling earphone and she tries her best to ignore it. She works through the the morning, through the afternoon and when the sun sets below the horizon she stops, after sending her work in for review. 

She quickly put something to eat together from her fridge and responds to the few messages from friends and family. Alex in particular for about ten minutes. Maggie sends a text. 

_ Maggie: I’m going home for a few days, I'm not angry, I’m not breaking up, I just need a few days for myself. I’ll send you the letter sometime tomorrow.  _

_   
_ _ Maggie: thank u so much for understanding and letting me have a moment with lucy like that, especially when we were meant to spend the whole weekend with you. ♥  _

_ Kara: tell me if you need anything from me, okay? Everything is good between us?  _

_ Maggie: yes. Thanks.  _

  
  


Kara set her phone aside and sighs, she finishes her food and pouts a little bit when her stomach growls again. “Yeah I know, but I don’t think they left me any bacon from this morning.” 

She can hear them both going down the stairs, with Maggie continuing straight down in a sort of hurry. Lucy stops at her door and knocks on it. “Can I come in?” 

“Yes!” Kara looks into her fridge again. 

Lucy comes into Kara’s apartment and it looks like Maggie isn’t the only one who cried today. “Are you okay?” 

Kara shrugs and frowns a little bit. “I’m bothered by something, but I don’t know how to bring it up without sounding like a jerk.” 

“I think you kinda earned the right to be a jerk after how we made you leave this morning.” Lucy steps a little closer. “I’m listening.” 

“I cooked breakfast this morning and I didn’t get the chance to eat any of it.” Kara exhales. “And I had to grab some of my own supplies to make it.” 

“It was really good, by the way.” Lucy smiles a little bit, completely taken aback by the topic Kara is bringing up. 

“Lucy, I eat like five people just to maintain my weight. I have a shit salary at CatCo and when I moved here, I wanted to try to make it on my own.” She closes her fridge. “I can’t just… buy more food whenever I want.” 

“Oh, is that why skipping a meal as punishment isn’t something you’ll tolerate?” Lucy asks, stepping closer to grab Kara’s arm in hers. 

“Part of it yes.” Kara sighs. 

“And if I offer to pay for your groceries? Is that too much?” Lucy speaks in a low whisper. 

“Right now it feels like it is.” Kara admits. “I just want to be able to feed myself without having to be a drain on someone else’s resource. I don’t mind asking for help but I know it’s annoying for people on earth.” 

“You do realize that’s about half of the reasons why Maggie and I aren’t already living together? She feels like she’d be a burden financially since I make more than her.” Lucy smiles. “But we’ve been talking about moving in together, maybe get a house.” 

Kara smiles a little. “I’m pretty handy for repairs, by the way.” 

“And for moving.” Lucy teases. “Kara?” 

“Yes, Lucy?” 

“Let me pay for your groceries, just this once. Please.” Lucy pleads with her bottom lips trembling. 

“Why is it so important to you?” Kara asks

“I could be cheap and tell you that my life is worth paying for your groceries. But the truth is, I want to be able to care for you and for Maggie.” She smiles. “I don’t want to just be there for fun, I care about both of you, I want to act on that too. I can give you both more than pain, please let me.” 

Kara seems moved. “Fine, just this once. If you want to do it again, I think we’ll all need to sit down for a serious talk, if you’ll have it with me.” 

Lucy nods. “You want to go right now?” 

Kara nods. 

~~~

They shop for groceries and Lucy helps Kara hunt for some extra deals with coupons and realizes what eating for five persons actually entails on a salary just about midway through the lineup: Kara’s groceries take up as much space a the mom shopping for a family of four and the girl is being quite reasonable too. 

They come back from the groceries and they haven’t spoken much about anything, but the moment that the last item is put away, Lucy grabs Kara’s hands. “Kara? I’d really like it if we could have a talk, right now.” she says tugging her toward the Kryptonian’s own bedroom. 

Kara follows and they both lay in bed, a box of granola bars opened on Kara’s side of the bed, she’s quiet and very red in the face. Her expression changes between various shades of shame and upset. 

“Okay, so I have a list of topics. Are you willing to talk or are you just humoring me because you feel like you have to?” Lucy asks. 

Kara roll her eyes. “I’m listening.” 

Lucy smirks to herself. “Alright, so first.” She points upward. “How did last night go?” 

“I get the impression we went to far from how Maggie acted this morning.” Kara scratch at her arm 

“We didn’t. Her mood this morning had to do with me and my big mouth.” Lucy smiles. “We had a bit of a whisper chat while you were cooking for us. About moving our own relationship forward and I pushed her a little bit and after you left, she just had an emotional crash and we spent the day planning our future.” Lucy kisses Kara’s cheek “Which you’re a part of.” 

Kara smiles, even though her mood doesn’t completely improve. “Can you share what you planned?”

“We looked over houses and when she started to panic over the prices, we started to look over dogs instead.” Lucy chuckles. “Now, how did you find last night?”

Kara shrugs. “I’m worried I took too much of a leading role over you.” 

“I was planning on keeping that topic for last.” Lucy chuckles. 

“Then, I have to say I’m worried about how much I enjoyed the sadistic side of this.” Kara blush. “I don’t think I could get that far with me being in charge fully, but pushing you to both to go further is probably the hottest thing I’ve felt in my life.” 

“You made me do things to her that she’s been begging me to do for a long time.” Lucy’s breathing gets a little shallower. “You pushed her to do things for me that she’s wanted to do since she found out how deep it all went for her.” 

“And I loved it too much.” 

“You mean you were turned on and that made you feel like a bad person for liking to hurt?”

  
Kara nods. 

“It’s how I still feel sometimes when Maggie asks me to do a lot to her.” Lucy smiles. “I promise you she’s happy with what happened last night.” 

“I really liked to see how turned on it made you, Lucy.” Kara blush deeper. “Each time we continued, it got even more intense.” 

“I know, I’m glad you found enjoyment out of that.” Lucy takes Kara’s wrist and pulls her closer, into her arms. 

“You’re upset about me sort of bossing you around.” Kara makes the statement as she’s pulled closer. 

“Not upset, but confused. It felt strangely appropriate with the play you went with and I… I think I might enjoy letting you take control, when the mood hits.” Lucy whispers. “It felt like you were inspired by how I interacted with you at first at the D.E.O. desert base.” 

“A little.” Kara smiles. 

“Do you mind when I boss you around? Is that something you like?” Lucy whispers

“I loved what we did with Petplay, but I’d prefer if that was done without Maggie. She’s not having fun with it.” Kara replies. “I think I could let you boss me around more, my own dominant side is really occasional.” 

“Then, would you turn your watch red for me, Kara?” Lucy asks, fiddling with the watch gently. 

Kara just turns it to the red setting herself. 

“Give me your hairbrush.” Lucy murmurs right in Kara’s ear and she receives it a moment later. “Lay on your stomach, hold onto the pillow and look toward me, look me in the eyes.” 

Kara grabs onto her pillow as she turns to her stomach, a soft moan lost in the comfort of her pillow. “I get the feeling I’m not about to get a massage.” 

Lucy laughs a little and lays beside Kara, on her left side, wielding the hairbrush with the other hand. “Miss Danvers, I’m giving you an order.” she brings her face next to Kara’s, looking her in the eyes fully. “You are letting me pay for all of your groceries from now on.” 

Kara goes quiet, but she’s deliberate in her silence, not sending any signals to stop or slows. Lucy’s intensity drawing her in. 

“You are worth it, you are not a burden and I’m not letting you worry about food while you’re in my care.” Lucy taps the back of the hairbrush softly against Kara’s jeans-clad bottom. 

Kara doesn’t move, she doesn’t clench or say anything, she just looks Lucy in the eyes. 

Lucy reaches underneath Kara and finds her rather malleable and accepting when she unbutton the jeans and lower them to expose her panties (a pair of pink, bikini cut ones). “Ugh, pink.” 

Kara sticks her tongue out at her. 

“Are you trying to get into more trouble?” Lucy asks with a surprising stern turn of her voice. 

  
Kara nods. 

Lucy strikes so hard with the hairbrush that she almost expect the handle to break, she remembers a smidge too late that the hairbrush can withstand Supergirl using it. The sound that results is loud and clear. 

“OW!” Kara exclaims loudly and she tries to rise from her laid position, but Lucy pushes her back down almost immediately. 

“You deserve it.” Lucy scolds, landing another one like that again, this time she’s ready for the physical reaction, and she manages to control it. “You’re better than this, better than letting your pride stop you from accepting help.” 

“OW!” Kara squirms and struggles against Lucy, a signal word just at the tip of her tongue, but the scolding makes her swallow it. 

“And don’t even try to compare your situation to Maggie. She’s scared and you’re being precious about your pride.” Lucy decides to stick to the harshness of the punishment, but also pays close attention to Kara’s reaction to it, not to miss a signal in the noisy mess that’s likely to follow. She lands another harsh one, right on the back of her thigh. 

“OWWW” Kara squirms and twists at the mounting pain and she hides her face into the pillow for a moment, muffling the screams. 

Lucy grabs her hair and makes her look her way. “Look. At. Me.` She punctuate the stern demand with a strong smack of the hairbrush.

Kara turns her head to look at Lucy again, tears in her eyes and breathing hard. 

“You don’t get to let your pride get in the way of being cared for by people who want nothing more than to care for you.” Lucy smacks really hard. “You don’t get to get me to beg you to let me help you with groceries when we  _ owe it _ to you.” Another hard hit with the hairbrush. “You deserve this spanking, you deserve to be punished for this, but you deserve to be cared for too.” 

Kara screams in pain at each of the strikes and she struggles mildly for a moment before forcing herself to be still and sink against her mattress. “I deserve it.” 

“You have different needs, different approaches to things, different wants.” Each line is impacted with an additional smack of the brush. “And they deserve to be acknowledged, respected.” 

Kara squirms a little more as the pain is building up, Lucy is not toying around with love taps at the moment, but she makes no effort to stop or escape anything. “I’ll do better, Lucy I promise.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Lucy speaks in a softer tone. “I’m going to give you a full set of fifty, I’m not asking you to count them. I’m only asking that you keep taking them like this, like you know you deserve them.” 

Kara whimpers a little and nods. “Hold.” 

Lucy leans in to listen. “I’m here, I’m listening.” 

“I’ll take double that if you can promise me you’ll take your own advice.” Kara narrows her eyes, her voice is wavering and her breathing heavy. “I don’t want you to spend a whole evening giving me and Maggie exactly what we want just for you to skip out on yourself.” 

Lucy’s eyes blur with tears for a moment. “Calling me out on my own bullshit, huh?”

“I’m a reporter, I learned a few things.” Kara’s voice is hoarse now. 

“I promise, Kara.” Lucy smirks. 

“Un-hold.” The girl of steel nods and resumes her assigned position, staring up at Lucy. 

Lucy clears her throat and pulls Kara just a touch closer and she lays the back of the hairbrush against Kara’s ass “Do you think you can take the hundred like you’ve been taking it so far?” 

Kara keeps looking at Lucy. “Honestly, you’re hitting really hard. Keeping still is probably going to be impossible, even if I deserve it.” 

Lucy runs her fingers against Kara’s scalp. “I want to watch you try. I want to watch you fail and I want to punish that failure too.” 

Kara whimpers. “I’d deserve that too.” She scoots a little closer to Lucy. “How would you punish it?” 

“With the belt.” Lucy’s voice is trembling “Then i’d take your jeans back up and facetime Maggie and make her watch when I make you cry with just a few taps on your ass over your clothes.” 

Kara sneaks a hand right over between Lucy’s thighs. “So mean.” she press her hand gently against Lucy’s clothed pelvis 

Lucy folds forward and breathes heavily, she drops the paddle. Her body tensing hard as a surprising jolt of pleasure course though her body. “I think I might need a break.” 

Kara gives Lucy her best smile. “I think I can wait until bedtime for the rest of my punishment.” 

Lucy laughs a little. “You can tone down the dirty talk for now. Keep it for bedtime.” she shudders and lies down next to Kara. “Was it okay?” 

“It was, I agree with you. Thanks for getting me back in line.” Kara whispers.

“It’s no problem. Not when you care for me the way you do.” Lucy returns the whisper. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the last chapter and progress in the relationship.

Lucy sneaks out of Kara’s bedroom, just waking up from the nap she crashed into after their little session in the morning. She finds her new girlfriend writing something on her computer, her focus narrow and intense as she seems to type a long wall of text. She notices the red glow that comes from the watch on her wrist and smiles. “Is everything okay?” 

“I’m a little upset.” Kara admits, shutting her computer off immediately as she announces her state of mind. 

“With me?” Lucy worries, sitting next to her. 

“Not really, more with Maggie and even then, it’s not really that I’m angry or displeased with her in particular.” Kara leans into Lucy. “It just feels like a weird way to go about her issues to withdraw and leave like that.” 

Lucy smiles and shrugs. “She needed space, Kara.” 

“Sure, but she could’ve stayed upstairs or in the bedroom, or living room. Alex and I needed space from each other a lot when we were younger.” Kara protests “Doesn’t mean we randomly decided to live in another house for days at a time.” 

Lucy squeezes Kara into her arm too, slowly and strong. “I know, I just don’t want to push her away and lose her, Kara.” 

“You won’t, I won’t either.” Kara places a soft kiss on Lucy's cheek. “I don’t think you’d love her any less if you had to live with her grumpy face for a few days?” 

“No, I wouldn’t, she wouldn’t mind mine either.” Lucy shrugs. 

“Think you can go and get her?” Kara asks with a whisper. 

“I think we should.” Lucy kisses her lips. 

Kara smiles and shrugs. “I feel like it’s more of a you and her situation.” 

“I don’t want it to be. Come with me.” Lucy insists and walks to the door. “I’m going to change and we‘ll get her.” 

Kara leaves her couch behind and goes to change into a pair of jeans and a loose, white t-shirt and follows Lucy outside. She’s turned the watch off right now and holds Lucy’s hand as they leave.

“You know, one day I’ll use your regeneration from the sun to make a punishment last longer.” Lucy comments as they get into the car. 

“It would be interesting, letting me heal and then giving me more and then repeating it?” Kara asks slowly, and squirming in the seat, titillated at the thoughts. 

“Something like that, for when you’re extra naughty.” Lucy winks at her.

  
  


~~~ 

She lets them in and judging by the grim look about her, it’s clear what she thinks is happening. “Come in.” Lucy is pretty sure she can already see tears in Maggie’s eyes.

Kara closes the door behind them and locks in, joining both Maggie and Lucy in the kitchen, they’re already crying in each other’s arms. Kara joins them both, when Lucy insists with a nod. 

Lucy is the one to speak first when Maggie tries to break away from the group hug. “Maggie, we love you, please be with us, okay? We’ll leave you alone if you need alone time to care for your bonsai trees or something. Just, bring the bonsai trees over.” 

Maggie doesn’t speak but her face is hidden against Lucy’s chest, tears on her cheek. 

“Even if there’s no house yet, we have two apartments to pick from.” Kara adds, kissing the top of her head. “We want our Maggie with us, play or not.” 

Maggie nods. “I’m sorry.” she sniffles loudly.

Lucy smiles and keeps Maggie firmly into her arms. “I know you’re scared, but I also know why. We’re both here to stay.” 

“We are.” Kara nods and kiss Maggie’s head again. 

“Can I go back with you two?” Maggie asks 

“Just like that? It’s that simple?” Lucy seems genuinely surprised by the sudden demands. “I expected you to take a lot more convincing than that.” 

Kara smiles gently at the conversation occurring within the span of her arms. “Why the sudden change of heart, Maggie?” 

The detective smiles through her emotional unrest and remains clinging mostly to Lucy. “I got upset and worse when I arrived here and I was too stuck in my head to go back on my own.” 

Kara and Lucy both kiss a cheek and they release the hug slowly. 

“Come home with me and Kara? Go pack your bag and Kara can come over and bring whatever you need or want.” Lucy smiles a bit. 

“Yes, Lucy.” Both Maggie and Kara respond at the same time. 

“Can I ask something out of the two of you?” Maggie asks, when they both nod, she goes on. “This was a terrible move like a really bad one. I didn’t mean for it to be but, I don’t think I should just…” 

Lucy complete the thoughts “You want to have consequences for it.” Maggie nods, Lucy kisses her cheek. “Let’s wait until you’re completely healed from what we just did and then discuss it. Okay?” 

Maggie nods and moves to her bedroom, followed by the two other women. 

With Kara’s help, her bags are quickly done and packed. They’re gone in under ten minutes after that. 

Maggie elects to spend the evening on her own, but at Lucy’s apartment, watching TV and snuggling Kara’s plushy. They exchange a few text messages in a group chat amidst themselves.

_ Maggie: It’s almost bedtime for me, I’m too tired for more TV or anything.  _

_   
_ _ Kara: Yeah, I’m almost there myself. You want to snuggle Lucy tonight?  _

_ Maggie: If you hadn’t something in mind for the two of you.  _

_ Lucy: I do have a thing to do with Kara at bedtime, but after that I can come be a snuggle buddy.  _

_ Maggie: Oh?  _

_ Lucy: Kara, tell her.  _

_ Kara: I got in trouble for being a little too proud about my groceries, so Lucy is giving me a bedtime spanking.  _

_ Maggie: Can I get pictures after?  _

_ Lucy: Yes, you can.  _

Maggie hears it from the bedroom, it’s not as clear as when Kara hears something certainly, but Lucy is hitting Kara hard. It’s slow and long, but hard, so hard. Yet she can’t really hear Kara react too much. She settles in bed and reach between her thighs, running her fingertips over her sex, still sore from the belting from the previous night. She finds her mind wandering to the image of Kara and Lucy. Together. 

She counts the hits in her head; she makes it to 70 before she hears Kara starting to cry and apologize for something incoherently, she also hears Lucy’s voice scolding, though it’s unclear what she’s saying. Her fingers move faster, her mind goes deeper and she quiet her moan into her pillow. 

The count reaches a hundred, and the scolding continues on for a bit, she can hear Kara cry and beg, she can hear Lucy scold even more. There are more hits, a different sound and one that awakens more heat in Maggie’s core, she moans loudly and almost reaches her orgasm as the sounds sort of reach a crescendo.

She loses count of the number of lashes with the belt, but it’s far shorter than what came before, it’s also a lot louder from Kara’s side. She’s begging and apologizing each time the searing pain comes for her and Maggie loses the ending of the punishment in her own pleasure, she tries to fight the sleep that comes after, but she loses the battle. 

~~~ 

Lucy takes a few pictures of Kara’s backside, her legs and even gets a pouty look thrown at the camera as she poses for it a little. She sends the pictures to Maggie, sets down the phone and sits down on the edge of the bed, gently caressing the dark red and bruised area, causing Kara to gasp for air and wince in pain. “Is it okay if I go upstairs?” Lucy asks 

Kara shakes her head vigorously, crumbling into a sobbing pile onto the bed, she buries her face into the pillow to muffle her crying. 

Lucy breaks character as she sees Kara break down into her pillow and she lays down beside her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “I’m here Kara, I’m here.” 

Kara screams into her pillow but scoots closer to Lucy, turning inside of her arm so she can bury her face against her chest. 

“Did it go too far?” Lucy asks, whispering.

Kara shakes her head, after attempting to respond verbally. 

Lucy kisses the top of her head. “I’m here, Kara.”

“Stay.” Kara forces the word out, but it’s a struggle.

Lucy grabs her phone again and kiss the top of Kara’s head again. “Let me warn Maggie.” 

_ Lucy: Hey, Maggie?  _

_ Maggie: Yes? Sorry almost fell asleep. _

_ Lucy: I’m done with Kara’s punishment, but she really needs me to stay for a while.  _

_ Maggie: can i come see her too? _

“Do you want Maggie to come too?” Lucy whispers the question softly, kissing the top of her head. 

Kara nods, trying to control her crying a bit, but failing completely. 

_ Lucy: Yes, but she’s being non-verbal right now. _

_ Maggie: omw.  _

Kara seems to be calming down for a moment, but she cries again the moment Maggie walks into the bedroom. 

“Oof, someone got in serious trouble.” Maggie speaks sleepily, tugging her sleep shirt down to conceal her own bruises, she sits, still gingerly, next to Lucy, immediately caressing Kara’s back too. 

Lucy nods and whispers. “Yes, but she pushed the punishment further by herself too.” 

Kara looks toward Maggie from inside of Lucy’s arms. “I deserved it.” 

Maggie chuckles “I’m sure you did, Kara.” She leans forward and kisses her cheek. 

Lucy shudders and they both can feel it there, their gaze shifts to her. 

Kara smiles through the still flowing tears and kiss Lucy’s lips, before resting her head onto her shoulder. Letting the crying subside slowly. 

“Something you want to talk about Lucy?” Maggie teases, even as she looks tired. 

“Right now might not be the best moment.” Lucy blushes and kiss Kara back. “But I do intend on talking to you about the consequences you mentioned.” 

Kara giggles a bit. “I’m a lot better now, I… I just needed to cry it out I think.” She winces, squirming in place. “You two can go snuggle or whatever you’re in the mood for.” 

Maggie smirks and kisses Lucy’s cheek. “I’ll go back upstairs, let you two finish and wait for you for a bit.” 

Lucy smiles and watches as Maggie leaves the bedroom to get back to the other apartment, then turn her attention to Kara. “Are you okay with what happened?” 

“I am. I’m sad I won’t keep the marks for long.” Kara yawns, fading quickly into slumber. 

“Before you fade completely, I’d like if tomorrow you’d wait before coming up, we’ll both be down to see you during the day.” She kisses Kara’s forehead. “I want to say something to Maggie and I’m not sure how that’ll go down.” 

“Is it about the consequences?” Kara whispers 

“No, but I don’t want you to listen in either, okay?” Lucy says as she slowly put covers and pillows where Kara needs them 

“I won’t, night.” 

~~~ 

Kara sleeps deep that night and wakes up far into the morning, to the smell of bacon and pancake, to the sound of Lucy and Maggie kissing in her kitchen and for a brief moment, Kara has tears in her eyes. She slowly crawls out of bed and sneaks her way toward it, finding Maggie all dressed up with jeans and t-shirt and Lucy in a long t-shirt and looking like she woke up a few minutes ago. 

“Hey.” Kara dawdles toward her girlfriends.

Maggie looks at Kara and smiles, but it’s her little shit smile. She focuses on making the food. 

Lucy however looks emotional and welcomes Kara with a very passionate hug. “Hey, I want to talk to you about something.” her voice strains a little. 

“Okay…” She seems a bit surprised by the tone it’s taking but she listens on. 

“You made me promise that I’d pick Maggie over you when we started this thing.” Lucy kisses her cheek. “I’d like to rescind that promise, I don’t want to choose between you and Maggie, I can’t promise I’d pick Maggie and I can’t promise I’d pick you anymore.” 

Kara smiles “I’m happy, I hope everyone is.” she looks toward Maggie, worried.. 

“I’m right there with her, Kara, don’t look at me like I’m supposed to be upset over this.” Maggie says without looking. 

Lucy smiles and pulls Kara gently closer to Maggie, trying to steal a bit of bacon, but gets rebuffed by Maggie. “I ordered a little outfit for Kara and some toys, I think maybe our next time we play, I’d like to put you both in your suits.” 

Maggie groans and grumbles but doesn’t protest verbally otherwise, she focuses on the food and bats away Lucy’s comforting hands for a moment. 

Kara grabs the hand that Maggie batted away and kisses the sore spot. “Are we in this much trouble?” 

“Kind of.” Lucy laughs, lifting her foot to kick Maggie’s bum and manages it. “I might just be wanting to play a bit.” 

“What’d you get Kara?” Maggie asks, rubbing the spot Lucy just kicked. 

“A stupidly expensive maid costume, a plug with a tail on it, hairband with dog ears, some pet themed toys.” Lucy enumerates. “Leash, collars and also another set of toys to match the ones I use on Maggie.” 

Kara blushes “You really went through all that trouble?” 

“Aside from the maid costume, that’s a tame order? Maybe $300 without the costume.” Maggie calculates, while giving Kara a plate full of food. “Can you go back to bed? We wanted to do some breakfast in bed and cuddling stuff.” 

“Something like that yeah.” She kisses Kara’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it, you know I will get a lot out of these expenses.” 

“Sure.” She grabs the plate and heads to bed, receiving a pair of smacks on her bum from both her girlfriend as she leaves. 

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finds a creative (if frustrating) way of punishing Maggie while they wait for her to recover from her previous sessions.

A few days later, after they return to work, that things stabilize for them after a rocky bit. Supergirl is back in action, Maggie’s back at work and Lucy works a bit of overtime to compensate for the little burst of spending she’s done lately. They exchange keys to their apartments, to make things a little easier on everyone.

That’s how, after coming home from work just a little later than she expects, Kara finds a package laid out on her bed: A fancy-looking maid costume, a set of black lingerie complete with garter belts and such and a small note. 

_ “Dear, Kara.  _

_   
_ _ I’m upstairs with Maggie and putting her through a few regimens of training that she’s been slacking on lately. I want you to put this outfit on and come upstairs with the costume on; I want you to turn the watch red and I want you to clean the dishes and the kitchen before you join us in the bedroom.  _

_ Once in the bedroom, I want you to remain quiet and silent while I pursue my work with Maggie. I want you to fold the laundry on the bed and when you’ll be done with that. I’ll reward you. _

_ Tonight, you’re my maid _

_ \- Lucy”  _

Kara rolls her eyes and pushes down the little surge of frustration at being the one doing the cleaning for Lucy again, she might just slip her a word about that eventually. She puts on the costume, and it’s rather comfortable. It’s also rather generous to any onlooker: A lot of cleavage and the skirt is too short for comfort. 

She hurries up the stairs and finds the door locked. She uses her key and walks into the kitchen. To her dismay, there are SO many dishes in the sink and on the table still. She turns the watch red and gets to work. She’s definitely having a word with Lucy out of play about this. 

She takes over an hour to finish cleaning and drying everything and there’s barely any noise coming from the bedroom yet. She takes just a moment to drink and calm herself, not wanting to ruin anyone’s mood with her frustration. 

She pushes the door once she’s calmed down and comes into the room. Maggie is wearing the super-suit, her arms tied behind her back with black rope. She’s kneeling at the foot of the bed, in front of Lucy.

Lucy has nothing but a harness strapped to her hips and a strap-on affixed to it, she’s pushing the toy deeper and deeper into her girlfriend’s mouth. Both of her hands entwined with Maggie’s hair, gently guiding her pace, her depth with a gentle focus and devotion, reflected in Maggie’s eyes. 

On the bed, as promised, there is a basket of laundry, which is not small in any form, filled with various clothes. Kara can tell there’s a lot of Maggie’s clothes in there and she narrows her eyes at it for a moment. Frustration wells again inside of her mind and her chest, but she puts herself to work, slowly, carefully. 

It’s hard to focus properly when that’s happening just out of the corner of her eyes. The slick sound of the toy entering and pulling out of Maggie’s mouth, the labored breathing of the kneeling girl and the straining moan of Lucy. So the work on the laundry takes more time than it should, really. 

“I’m done with the laundry, Miss. Lane.” Kara speaks in a soft, shy tone, a soft blush touching her cheek as she looks everywhere but at her girlfriends. 

Lucy pulls out of Maggie’s mouth with wet, slick sounds and spends a few moments breathing out, petting Maggie’s hair, whispering to her. “Good Supergirl, you made it through.” Lucy kisses her forehead. “You sucked me off throughout my maid’s tasks.” 

Ah, now everything made a little more sense to Kara and the frustration slowly fades, though it doesn’t completely vanish. 

Maggie seems thoroughly out of breath, exhausted and her eyes are tearing up, makeup streaks down her cheeks, the sight is decadent and makes Kara gasp audibly. There’s an intensity in the way she stares up at Lucy and struggles against the rope that binds her arms. She waddles on her knees and goes to the seat on the other side of the bed from Kara, resting the top of her body on it and breathing a sigh of relief. 

Lucy moves to stand beside her lovely maid and grabs her bum ferociously, her hand sneaking beneath the skirt of the costume. “If Supergirl had tapped out before you were done, I would’ve caned the both of you.”

The idea of it happening sends a shiver down Kara’s spine and she withholds the whimper that forms in her throat. “I understand, Miss. Lane.” 

“Now, I believe I promised a reward, Kara.” Lucy wraps her arms around her maid’s waist, holding her close. “What do you desire?” 

Maggie is immobile at the side seat, her breathing slowing down at a glacial pace, her glare holds strong and directed at Lucy. Her arms are still straining against her bindings. 

“Did you have an orgasm from Supergirl sucking you off, Miss. Lane?” Kara asks, the shade of red on her cheek only deepens at the question. 

“No, Supergirl is not good enough with her mouth to do that.” Lucy speaks, a cruel bard and a look over her shoulders. 

Maggie squirms in place and growls, but not a word escapes her. She even turns her gaze away from the other two women. 

“Then I want to do that, Miss. Lane.” Kara whispers, nodding and stepping just a little closer. 

Lucy pushes her down to her knees and swiftly undoes the straps that sit on her hips, leaving her entirely naked. “Reward granted, Kara.” 

The kneeling maid runs her tongue against the warm, slick folds once, twice and already the dominant woman in the room struggles to keep to her feet, on the edge of achieving her peak for too long. Kara gently guides her down onto the bed, her tongue never leaving the folds, not until Miss. Lane is begging for air. Then, the maid pouts and rests her chin against the bed. “That was so short.” 

Both Maggie and Lucy blush and chuckle at the little whining sound in her voice.

Maggie is the one that speaks up first. “Miss. Lane is definitely a short and intense kind of girl, normally she can go a few rounds.” she chuckles a bit.

Lucy laughs a little louder. “Yes, but I’m a little sore from the time spent fucking Supergirl’s mouth.” she grins up. “Maybe next time the maid will work a little faster.” 

Kara grumbles under her breath at that moment.

It’s Maggie’s turn to laugh. “Oh, I think this is the sound of me winning 50 bucks.” 

Lucy rolls her eyes. “So, I’m guessing you weren’t a fan of the chores?” 

Kara looks up “Am I still playing or am I myself again, Miss. Lane?” 

“Yourself?” Lucy says uncertain. “We’re pretty out of play here.” 

“I really don’t enjoy doing all the chores on my own, this was pretty frustrating, and I got maybe thirty seconds of fun out of it.” She pokes Lucy’s legs. “I don’t feel super sexy cleaning your dirty dishes.” 

“Duly noted and I’ll run my next idea by you next time.” 

“Hey so, since the mood is off play, can you guys untie me, I’m starting to feel really uncomfortable with the arms tied like that.” Maggie squirms there. 

Lucy rolls off the bed and quickly goes to untie Maggie. “You really should call that out during play too.” 

“I would’ve when it would’ve gotten there.” Maggie moans at the newly gained freedom of her arms. “Can I take off the costume, Lucy?” 

Kara is still kneeling beside the bed, watching them interact with a little smile, she gets back to her feet and walks back toward the two women on the floor. “Can I get Supergirl or Miss. Lane anything from the kitchen?” She says, bending forward and putting the costume’s cleavage on display for her girls. 

That seems to make Lucy smile a little bit. “Grab water for everyone, Miss Danvers.” Then she turns her attention to Maggie. “Not until we call bedtime, Supergirl.” she does however place a loving kiss on her lips. 

Maggie tears up and nods once, acquiescing as best she could as her throat closes up from a sudden rush of emotions. 

Kara returns with three water bottle and distribute them, keeping herself for last. “Is everything okay with Maggie?” 

Lucy nods. “I’m just applying a bit of real discipline on her. She wanted consequences for what happened and this is one of them.” she scratches the back of Maggie’s head, playing with her hair. “Since corporal punishment is still too risky given how marked she still is, I’m going with a bit of humiliation.” 

Kara seems a little bit confused for a moment and sit on the edge of the bed. “Care to explain?” 

Maggie responds. “I genuinely, non-play hurt you and Lucy by running away like a big baby. Wearing this suit is a big limit to push and it’s… hard.” Maggie’s voice is trembling. “But I want to do it, because I want you two to know that I take this seriously, even if I fuck up.” 

Lucy chimes in. “Which means I’m going to take pictures of her in the suit and maybe, just maybe, send them to someone.” 

Maggie growls but doesn’t speak. 

“Who?” Kara frowns. 

Lucy smiles a little there and leans in to whisper to Kara, like it's a secret.. “A BDSM club group who we know, we help each other out for consensual humiliation play.”

“Please never send pictures of me there.” Kara says with a touch of discomfort. 

“Never.” Both Maggie and Lucy respond immediately. 

Lucy speaks again, explaining with a smile. “You can’t share pictures of non members of the group.” 

Kara nods and seems to understand the rules, as it clicks in her mind. “Okay, that makes sense.” She looks at Maggie and sits next to her on the seat. “I think I have a suggestion.” she whispers. 

Maggie groans and buries her face in a cushion, hiding her fury and tears. 

“I’m listening.” Lucy says with a little smile, as her hands both caress Maggie’s arms slowly. 

“I think a series of upskirt shots would be something perfect.” Kara suggests, she notes the immediate stiffness of Maggie’s body, which she slowly soothes with a touch to the back of her neck, giving a gentle massage. 

Maggie looks over her shoulders and stares at them with fury in her eyes, but still not a word comes out. 

Lucy, from her seating on the ground, helps soothing Maggie with gentle strokes on her legs. “Normally she checks the group’s responses to the pictures we share, but when she’s wearing the costume, I have to read them to her. 

“A bit like a bedtime story?” Kara’s questions and voice starts to fill with mirth

“Yes, a bit like that. It’s usually enough to make her cry too.” Lucy snuggles up to Maggie. 

Maggie sniffles and tears roll down her cheeks, staining her face with more makeup. “No…” 

Both Kara and Lucy snuggle up closer, trapping Maggie between them listening to her closely, gently making it clear how much they love her. 

“Do you want to use your safeword?” Lucy asks with a soft voice, completely out of play now. “You know we’ll still love you.” 

Kara confirms with a kiss on Maggie’s cheeks. “Of course we will.” 

Maggie is quiet, basking in the love of her girlfriends. She’s clearly conflicted, debating with herself, struggling with desires and fears and discomfort. Her choice vacillates both ways many times. “No, I’ll do it.” 

Lucy and Kara both kiss her, in turn and keep cuddling her, soothing the nerves with their affection.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes to Speak with Alex for Advice on what to do about Kara and find advice from a different source, Kara and Lucy talks about the former's preferences, so the minor trouble of the previous night don't repeat themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally felt inspired again after battling the ongoing plague. it's a low-smut one, but only because i wanted to set up the next chapter better. Hope you enjoy

Maggie has Alex’s old jacket folded over her forearm, a box of pizza in the other hand and maybe a deep pit in her stomach as she reaches the familiar apartment, un-announced. She presses the doorbell button. Footstep on the other side, Maggie counts the locks being fiddled with, there’s an additional one since she last left this place. 

The door opens and a lovely woman answers, black skin, soft eyes and a laughing smile. “Let me guess, you want to speak with Alex?” Kelly steps back and draws the door further open in a silent invitation for Maggie to come in. “She’s not home right now, but you’re welcome to wait for her. She’s with one of your girlfriends.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know why I thought this would go the way I wanted it to.” Maggie drops the jacket on the back of the first chair she encounters. “And I don’t know why I thought Kara would be with anyone else but.” a roll of her eyes. “Do you eat pizza?” 

“Sure, I was about to start dinner anyway.” A vague motion toward a yet undisturbed kitchen. “What did you want to talk to Alex about?” 

“Apologies, explanations, returning the jacket.” Maggie opens the pizza box and, by reflex, grabs the plate from the proper cupboard. Kelly certainly doesn’t stop her. “Advice on Kara.” She also grabs the pizza cutter and quickly serves Kelly a slice and then one for herself. 

“You realize Alex would probably cover her ears and shout sing loudly before listening to anything about her sister’s love life, right?” Kelly teases and takes a seat at the kitchen table. “As for the rest of your topics? I don’t have much to say there.” 

“Yes, but it’s not like I can go to anyone else for advice about Kara.” Maggie just leans against the table and starts eating standing up. She tries really hard to pretend like she doesn’t notice the positively amused glint in Kelly’s eyes. 

“Maybe I can offer some general insight? I am a licensed psychologist” Kelly offers, hiding her mischievous smile behind a bite of her pizza. 

“And how much are you going to charge me for that?” Maggie jokes. 

Kelly chuckles a little bit. “Oh trust me, Detective, I’m getting a lot of entertainment out of this conversation.” 

Maggie silently returns a middle finger to Kelly. 

The gesture doesn’t seem to phase Kelly in any negative way, she throws her head back and bellows a laugh. “Come on before I take offense to you staying on your feet while you eat. Spill!” The threat is playful enough not to be taken seriously. 

“I don’t know what Kara wants with me. I know what she gets from Lucy and vice versa but…” a shrug. “I just… don’t know where I fit in for her or what I could do for her.” 

“Okay, first, I think you should be talking to her about it, regardless of Alex being here or not.” Kelly finishes her first slice “With the kind of relationship you three have, I think that should be your number one priority when you get out of here.” 

“What do you know about the kind of relationship we’re in?” The detective asks, suspicious for a brief moment. 

“I know you’re too sore to sit down on anything but the couch right now.” Kelly shrugs, a bemused smile touching her expression. “I might have heard the kind of things you and Alex got up to when you two were together.” A shrug of her shoulder. “And it’s not like I was being specific to that either, a polyamory relationship needs a lot of communication.” 

“Fair, I suppose.” She points to the other woman. “I’d still like to hear your thoughts though.”

“My advice here is based on things I've noticed from how Kara acts and what Alex says about her.” She set her plate aside, done with the pizza for now.. “Kara has very little outlets in her life where caring for people comes into play.” Kelly smiles fondly toward the detective “I think there’s a lot of very complicated things around that particular need for her, but I also think it goes very deep..” she pauses, considering Maggie for a brief moment. “And from what I know of you, I think maybe it’s something you could navigate with her better than almost anyone else.”

“Yeah, but Lucy already takes care of me.” Maggie says, growing visibly uncomfortable there too. “Wouldn’t that create some friction between them?” 

“It’s a risk, maybe, but I don’t think the way Kara would take care of you would be the same as Lucy.” A cheeky smile forms on Kelly’s soft features. “And even if it was the same, would you complain?” 

“Yes, but that’s kind of the point.” Maggie’s voice carries a laugh. When the laughter dies down, she sighs. “Alex is lucky to have you.” 

“She is, but I’m lucky to have her too.”

~~~

Kara is lounging on her couch, her latest articles awaiting reviews from the editor at CatCo, she is simply scrolling through her social media feeds, trying to keep her mind occupied. Her special watch is laying on the coffee table next to an empty hot chocolate mug. 

A soft, almost shy knock on her door draws her out of her trance and with one X-ray glance, sees Lucy standing at her door with takeout food in her hands. Kara stands from the couch and quickly opens the door and takes the food out of Lucy’s hand. “Hi!” She retreats to the kitchen and leaves the door open for Lucy to come in. 

“Glad to see you’re in a good mood.” Lucy follows her into the kitchen and does her best to obstruct Kara’s attempt to split the food she brought, kissing her cheek and wrapping her arms around the Kryptonian’s shoulders. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kara asks, playfully batting at Lucy’s hands.

“I got the feeling you were more frustrated than you let on.” The former Major takes a step backward when the batting comes her way.

“You don’t need to worry about it. I don’t have to like every single thing all of the time.” Kara barely has the wherewithal to dodge the smack to her bum that Lucy tries to deliver. 

“Kara! Even when Maggie wears the costume and takes a punishment that’s an actual punishment, she gets something from it.” Lucy scolds lightly. “And I got it pretty clear that you didn’t get enough from last night.” 

Kara takes a deep breath and smiles a little bit at the playful scolding. “I like the idea of me having to do something quickly or else we both get punished.” she admits. “It’s just... “ a roll of her eyes. “Doing your domestic chores is not my idea of fun, I’m not looking to be useful or serve a purpose, I just… want to serve you and have fun. Not have to think about doing things that could affect real life so much.” 

Lucy nods at the suggestions. “I get it, thank you for telling me.” she reaches up to cup Kara’s cheek. “I’ll try to come up with something fun for next time there’s a situation like that.” 

“And just so we’re clear, I don’t mind helping out with the chores or even having to do them all…” The kryptonian hesitated for a moment. 

“Just not in the context of your stress-free sexy time with your girlfriends.” Lucy nods “I get it, it’s not about you not wanting to contribute, it’s about what you want out of your leisure time.” she looks over at the couch. “What about we go cuddle on the couch, eat a little and you can tell me what you’d like out of things.” 

Kara nods. “I’m not sure that I have a whole lot of things figured out, but sure, I can think about it while we eat.”

And just like that both women find themselves with empty cartons and boxes from takeout, cuddling on a couch with no TV and barely a light on In the apartment. Amidst the almost complete silence that reigns over the apartment, only their breathing and soft kisses can be heard for over an hour. 

“Do you mind when it’s just like that?” Kara breaks the silence with this all but whispered question.

“No, neither does Maggie.” the whisper is returned, kisses land atop Kara’s head aplenty. “We’re like any other relationships, except we spice it up harder than most.” 

A little chuckle. “You don’t have to explain everything with food analogies, Lucy.” Kara curls against her and smiles.

“No?” Lucy teases and removes Kara’s hair tie and slowly begins to play with the blonde’s hair. 

After retorting by pulling her tongue, Kara whispers. “I really like what we have, even if we’re still getting used to it. I like the peace there is in you giving me things to do, it helps me focus in the moment. I’d like it if we could do it more, even if it’s not in play.” Kara sighs, finally finding the words. “I’d probably find it easier to explore my sadistic side if it was you making me do it too, probably.” 

“Duly noted.” A soft pause. “Are you okay with me doing things to you? Are you just humoring me there too?” 

“No, not in the way you’re thinking.” Kara says. “Pain is familiar to me, Lucy. It’s very much within my comfort zone. Taking pain for my loved one’s benefits is… really nothing new and it’s a very comfortable place for me to be in. I like to be able to do it in a way that doesn’t threaten everything.” 

Lucy goes quiet and gives Kara a soft kiss on her head, as she decides to let a comfortable, if heavy silence settle over them like a secure blanket. 

\---

The next morning, a few minutes After Lucy left the apartment and gone to work; Kara is curled up in a tangled mess of sheets, hugging the pillow that her girlfriend used during the night against her chest, having grabbed the still warm object during a brief waking moment. One deep breath further, she inhales Lucy’s perfume and she’s ready to sink back into sleep, an hour before the sun’s ray gently warms her face. 

Instead she feels a soft touch trails on her back, then against her side almost tickling her, a feminine voice rises in her bedroom and she barely understands a word of what’s spoken. As she’s dragged out of her sleep, she turns over to face whoever is disturbing her rest, letting the sheets wrap around her, giving the soft illusion she might be naked underneath

Maggie is standing beside the bed, wearing a new set of pink, soft PJs that seems rather fitted to her body. Her long, dark hair tied into a single braid, she’s without makeup, without any pretenses. But the most precious thing of all is that she’s holding the teddy bear that was gifted to her a while ago. “Can I sleep what’s left of the night with you?” her voice carries her exhaustion and her affection in the same weighted whisper. 

Kara nods and without words, spending a quick moment to free herself from the sheets, revealing herself to be wearing a sleep shirt underneath it all. She pulls the sheets and covers from the bed to wordlessly offer the space that Lucy occupied last night to Maggie. 

After she gets in the bed, they both find themselves falling asleep, the teddy bear between them, their hands grabbing at the other’s hands, a gentle smile touching their expressions in their restful position.   
  
“Don’t leave bed without me.” Maggie manages to mumble, squeezing Kara’s hands. 

“I won’t.” a yawn and a mildly annoyed order follows. “Now sleep, ‘m tired.”

Maggie chuckles and goes quiet, letting sleep invade every corner of her mind, lulled into it by the soft snoring sound that Kara makes in the following moment. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is called away for work and she leaves letters behind for her two beloved. Instructions, words of loves and other affections. The letters however prompt Maggie and Kara to deepen their relationship with each others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: MD/LG. It won't be happening every chapter, but when it does, I'll drop a warning in here just in case it's not a thing someone's into.

Lucy left the apartment before the sun was even up, leaving a lovely letter, as promised, for each of her girlfriends. Work has called her away for a little over a week, she's tried to push it back, but it ultimately couldn't be done without causing real issues for a lot of people, so she's going. She wrote the letters before going to bed the night before, but after tucking in her girls for the night. They're both soundly asleep in Kara's bed again, so she wouldn't wake them up by leaving this early. She filled the fridges and cupboard full and left her card for a refill if it became necessary. They're still getting used to eating with a Kryptonian, the budgeting needed some adjusting too. 

Maggie's letter is left on her side of the bed in Lucy's apartment, a little flower is clumsily drawn on the envelope with a red ink pen and enhanced with a light touch of Lucy's perfume. The letter is two pages long, on both sides of the paper and it speaks words of love, gives her a plan of her trip and the hours at which it's wiser to call or expect one from her. There are instructions, clear, precise, to be met with punishment should they not be met. The instructions put Maggie under Kara's gentle hand and guidance, ordering her to use this opportunity to really try to form something deeper between them.

Kara's letter is slid under the door of her apartment, it has a blue ink flower drawn on it, there's no perfume on it but, Kara always sneezes when Lucy uses the bottle around her. The letter is a little shorter, but not by much, the letter speaks words of reassurance, that she'll return, that she'll be safe and promises to call on Supergirl if she needs help making it back from her very safe lawyering trip to DC. She leaves with her a few instructions, looser than the ones she left for Maggie, partly to see if Kara will hang herself with the loose rope, partly to see if she'll use it to play. Domestic tasks to be completed: Laundry, dishes, and some cleaning. And a few more instructions on pictures, videos, and other fun activities she wants the two to complete and send proof to her, you know, to be diligent.

Lucy wonders, for a brief moment, if Kara might try her hand at domming her by withholding that? It's a thought that recurs in her daydreams as her plane lift from the ground. Only drawn away from it to send one text.

To Kara: If I see a red cape around the plane, you are in so much trouble.

The reply comes very shortly, a picture of Kara pouting cutely, in front of her open window in the bedroom.

* * *

Kara finds Maggie in her and Lucy’s bedroom, curled onto herself, reading her letter with teary eyes, wearing what she slept in: A pink t-shirt that might be a little too small for her and a pair of pink and white panties, made to look cute rather than full-on sexy. The detective’s hair is still a mess of sleep. 

“What’s in yours?” Kara asks, sitting on the bed, in front of Maggie. Her hand reaching out to grab one of her hands. To her surprise, Maggie lets her take it and squeeze it lightly. Usually, there’s a bit of hesitation before affectionate gestures.

Maggie sets it aside, face down, which still leaves half of a page potentially readable. The next minute, she’s sitting candidly on Kara’s lap. “I always miss her so much when she’s gone.” a quiet sob wracks her. “Kind of the first time I’m not alone when that happens, I don’t know how to feel.” 

Kara chuckles and wraps her arms around Maggie, protectively, squeezing her with her powerful arms, bringing her lips closer to her ear. “Talk to me.”

It’s a long moment of silence that follows, both of them leaning into each other, heavy with the burdens of solitude in their lives, weary of the constant, almost undetectable load unfairly placed on both their shoulders. “She thinks I should let you care for me. Like, officially so. Settle on something with you.” a shaky breath follows. “Being all girly and cute just… isn’t a thing that works for me and Lucy. And we love each other for it. As weird as it might look to anyone looking from the outside.” 

Maggie hides her face in the nook of Kara’s neck. “But the way you bring the sweet and honey part of me out, the way I just feel completely disarmed when you scold me, the way you always do your mean things through her…” a shrug. “I don’t know how to not want it, I don’t know how you got past my pride without me noticing.” 

  
Kara goes quiet, entirely and her hold on Maggie tightens a little bit as she buries her face into the other woman’s thick mane of hair, trying to ignore the tears that suddenly obscure her vision. She tries to take deep, calming breath. In, hold and out. In, Hold and out. The third breath she take is too shaky. She knows Maggie notices, feeling her squeeze into the hug a little harder. 

The Kryptonian tries to regain her composure and it’s just a lost cause, something went past her own barriers and brought out something she can’t stop. She cries against Maggie’s shoulder and slowly rock her in her arms, squeezing her in a powerful hug. She stands and start walking slowly, carrying Maggie in her arm without effort and heading down to her own apartment. 

The door is locked immediately, Maggie reaching back over Kara’s shoulder to do it. She remain respectfully quiet as her newest girlfriend remain non-verbal. With a delicate, deliberate gesture, she is deposited on the counter of the kitchen and the fridge door opens, letting Kara peruse her groceries. 

The blonde withdraws a cup of yogurt, a tangerine and a box of apple juice. After sticking the straw in it, she opens the yogurt and pick a clean spoon. 

Maggie’s heart drop in her chest when she realizes what Kara is doing, now it’s her turn, her throat that closes up, filling it with a lump of emotions. The spoons reaches her lips and her first instinct, is to turn away, refusing the food. 

Kara takes on the sternest face and stares right into her soul. Not a word is spoken, just the look of fierce disappointment in the kryptonian’s gaze is enough to make the detective drop her shoulder and pout. 

“I don’t like--”

“Eat.” 

Both their voices are shaking and both women see the smile behind the moment in the other, the spoonful of yogurt doesn’t get refused a second time. When the cup is empty, the tangerine gets peeled and split into quarters.   
Kara offers the first one, bringing it to Maggie’s lips. 

“Share with me?” Maggie asks, uncertain. It’s not that she’s not hungry or that she hates the fruit in itself, but with the lump of emotion in her throat, it’s harder to eat anything. 

Kara nods, after a brief moment of hesitation. One for Maggie, one for herself and it continues, alternating, slowly. By the last piece of the tangerine, both of them have more tears in their eyes, and more laughter behind it. 

“Good girl.” Kara whispers, choking up. “My good girl.” 

Maggie makes grabby hand toward the juice box behind her girlfriend, her cheek turns a deep shade of red as a wave of euphoria washes over her senses. 

Kara gives her the juice box. “After you’re done with it, we’ll go pick something cute for you to wear.” a nod toward the bedroom. 

“Yes.” Maggie responds, wanting to add more but deciding against it. 

Kara puts a finger on Maggie’s chin and push up, making the other woman look at her when her gaze attempt to evade. “I think you should adress me properly, Princess.” 

A shiver goes down Maggie’s spine, and she remains quiet for a moment, with Kara looking on expectantly. “I don’t know what to call you.” 

“Yes you do.” Kara whispers, grabbing the chin sternly. 

Maggie only shakes her head; averting her eyes when Kara’s expression turns entirely stern. The juice box is taken out of her hand and set aside, delicated. She’s picked up from the counter and carried to the couch, where Kara bends her over the arm. 

“Use the proper way to adress me now, or I’m going through with this, Princess.” Kara threatens, running her open hand over the exposed bottom. 

“No.” Maggie protest, maybe more petulantly than she ever wanted to. 

There’s no further warning, the hand rain down three rapid blow, she’s not even wearing the watch. To Kara, they’re love taps but, to her girlfriend, however, they’re impactful stingers. “Princess, don’t make this harder on your than it has to be, okay?” She speaks with care, using her spare hand to hold Maggie steadily over the arm of the couch.

Maggie’s gotten way, way worse than this before without even drawing a whimper from herself. But today? Those three spanks were enough to bring her to the brink of tears. “Please don’t.” 

“Princess, If you don’t do as I ask, I’m going to have to be severe with you.” Kara further threatens, her tone a touch harder. Even has her heart constrict, she can see the resignation in Maggie’s posture. Three more spanks lands.

“OW OW, Please stop!” The words are followed by an agonizing whimper before she gives in. “... Mommy Stop!” She’s quiet once the words wring free. 

Kara also goes quiet, stopping herself from giving the last spank immediately, no signal has been given by Maggie, but she can see how deep the moment reaches. She can hear the quiet break before her girlfriend even realizes it she’s making the sounds. 

It starts with a series of half-coherent curse word under her breath before she simply bawls, curling up into herself. 

Kara picks Maggie up, slowly heading to the bedroom with the sobbing Maggie in her arms. No words, she’s stunned by how just deep the moment is affecting her. She closes the door behind them, she locks it. She shuts the window and the blinds, after settling Maggie down on her bed. 

Maggie grabs onto the small bear plushy that she brought over to sleep in Kara’s bed and holds it firmly against her chest. 

Kara joins her on the bed and gently run her hand up and down her back, watching her girlfriend’s figure disappear behind her own tears. She big spoons her firmly and both of them drift to sleep again. 

* * *

They wake up in the middle of the after noon, facing each other. Maggie’s eyes open first, but she can tell Kara is awake even if her eyes are closed. 

“Kara?” Maggie presses her forehead against hers. 

“Hmm?” She doesn’t open her eyes, but her arms settles around Maggie’s hips. 

“I don’t want you to tell anyone about what happened earlier, okay? Hard Limit.” Maggie whispers harshly. 

“Just between us?” Kara asks, squeezing at her waist. 

“Yes.” She takes a deep breath. 

“I won’t tell anyone you’re my Princess.” Kara smiles and kiss her cheek. “Or what you call me.” a short pause after her words denote a touch of hesitation. “It’s hitting me pretty hard too.”   
“Thank you” Maggie returns the kiss. “Can I finish my juice box?” 

“I’ll get you a new one even.” Kara speaks mirthfully. “If you ask me properly.” 

“Can I have a new juice box, Mommy?” She pokes her index fingers together. “I didn’t finish the other one.” 

“Of course, Princess.” With a kiss to the forehead, Kara leaves the bed to grab it from the kitchen. She returns with the straw already in, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I think we may need to establish some rules, Princess.” 

“Yes, Mommy.” 

“I don’t want you skipping breakfast or making them so joyless.” Kara raises a finger as she enumerate each rules. “When you’re my Princess, you always must call me with the proper name.” A short pause, staring into Maggie’s eyes. “Always wear something pink when you want to be my Princess, even if it gets you in trouble with Lucy.” 

Maggie blushes at the last one, but nods in understanding. 

“I think we can figure out the rest as we go, but you have to tell me when things don’t work, okay?” 

“Always.”   



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is away and it is very difficult for her and her girlfriends, Kara pushes her luck a little bit with Lucy and supports her Princess after a long, unpleasant day.

The Video calls starts on Kara's laptop and Lucy's face appear on the other side, she's smiling and looking exhausted, her smile doesn't last long though. "Where's Maggie?" she ask and it's not exactly a playful or angry tone, but there's some longing in there, something heavy.

"There was a bit of a kerfuffle today between Aliens downtown and she's been put in charge of the investigation." Kara says with a bit of a sigh. "But I sent a few pictures of her this morning, in your secure email." she leans toward the camera, blowing a kiss to Lucy. "You look really, really tired."

"Kara, I can't tell you how much of a mess this trip is. I genuinely considered the thought of just quitting this career. I am miserable." Lucy laughs a little, burying her face into a nearby pillow to scream into it. "We mostly got what we wanted out of it, but I hate just about everyone here." A deep, shaking breath. "And I kind of wish I could've seen both my girls tonight."

"Yeah, Maggie wasn't exactly happy about having to stay late tonight, but that one was pretty fair." Kara concedes "Do you need me to rescue you or something? I can fly to your location tonight and then be back, you know?" The kryptonian teases with a bit of an eyebrow wag.

"Please don't tempt me, Kara. But having a member of the press here right now, would be a complete disaster." Lucy sit up in her bed and discard the pillow. "And no, Supergirl wouldn't be much better, she'd draw attention." A very pronounced pout.

Kara tilt her head to the side, to catch a text from Maggie on her phone.

**_Mags: Omg, fml, I need to finish pprwrork & then im homebound. ffs this is..._ **

"You know, maybe you could help me make Maggie maybe regret not being here for this?" Kara continues, looking into the camera. "Maybe feeding off your evil side a bit might help."

Lucy smirks a little bit, resting her chin in her hands and looking into the camera. "Where are you going with this, Kara?" Lucy asks, moving her own Laptop closer. "I can tell you have this look on your face that spells trouble, I want to know more before I commit to anything." 

"Oh, maybe you could take off your top and send me some pictures she has to earn the right to see, maybe?" Kara suggests nonchalantly, crossing her legs and looking toward Lucy with her eyes glowing with her heat vision now, using the lighting issues it creates in the camera to rapidly switch to a different outfit: Unzipped leather jacket with no shirt, no bra, leather pants and a choker, and some pretty intense make up on her.

"Oh fuck me..." Lucy says in a harsh whisper when Kara does her little light trick. "James taught you that, didn't he?" A shake of her head and she is red in the face, blushing intensely, fanning herself with one hand. "What if I don't want to do that, Miss Danvers?" Lucy returns fire with a bit of her own top energy. 

Kara looks at the screen in silence, amused by Lucy pushing back, but she leans a little closer to the camera, for emphasis and maybe to give a little bit of a view. "Lucy, my cape won't be the only red thing in your room if you don't do as I say, right now." and then her attention shift to see any signal.

Lucy shivers and its quiet for a brief moment and she takes a deep breath before staring at the camera again, all pretense of the domme gone, she makes a little motion of her hand, tapping out of play.

"Are you ok?" Kara immediately drop the game at the signal.

"I'd prefer to keep me subbing for when I'm having alone time with you next. Tonight I'm just feeling way, way too... raw and sore about Maggie not being here." she scratches the back of her neck. "It keeps taking my mind off every two seconds"

Kara makes a heart gesture with her hands. "It's okay Lucy, I'm proud you called it off when you did."

Lucy blows a kiss toward the camera and leans back in her bed. "I miss you too, you know that right?"

"Your text this morning was a very good reminder." Kara says, remembering the picture of Lucy in a blue shirt with the fabled house of El emblem on her in the morning that was in that text. "And I know how you feel toward Maggie, I know you miss her a lot." a beat. "Do you want me to let you nap for a bit and call you back when she arrives?"

"That's a bad idea, I won't get enough sleep and I can't afford to lose my cool with the people I'm with now." Lucy explains "Tomorrow is going to be a bitch and a half to find time to call or do much of anything, but I could do something at bedtime if you two aren't busy?"

"I might have a thing with Alex, but please, if you only get Maggie tomorrow, you really should do it, okay? She misses you a lot." Kara reassures, pulling her jacket together a bit, trying to keep warm in the slowly cooling night air. "You want to go to bed now?" the Kryptonian asks soft and gentle.

"Yeah, that would be best... but just in case, do you think you could send me a picture of you in that outfit?" Lucy asks with a bit of a smile.

"Sure, I'll trade it for the topless picture I asked for earlier." Kara says, already reaching for her phone. "I promise I won't make Maggie work for it."

"The things I do for you girls."

~~~

Maggie arrives at 1 AM and looks dreadful and possibly ready to murder, she stops dead in her track when she finds Kara still up in her kitchen, in the leather outfit. "Wow, I'm so tired I'm not even horny." she drops her bag and then moves to pour herself a glass of water and drink it in almost one go.

"Yeah, figured you had a really bad day today." Kara slides off of her seat and trap Maggie inside her arms from behind. "I got a thing to show you before letting you shower." she brings up her phone in front of Maggie.

"How was Lucy?" Maggie already suspect it's something relating to her other girlfriend, already her stomach is weighing heavy. She watches the screen light up and Kara navigate to her files and the picture comes on. Lucy in her bathroom, tugging down on her tanktop and showing her bare chest , a heart of lipstick above her cleavage and something unclear written on the mirror with it too. "Oh."

"The mirror says I miss you Maggie My Love." Kara whispers. "She went to bed about 2 hours ago and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to wait for you."

"I feel like shit that I couldn't be here for it." Maggie whines a little bit, trying to escape, futile as it may be, from Kara's hug. "I want to shower now."

"Can I expect you in bed soon, or do you want to sleep alone?" Kara asks, letting Maggie move to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll go to bed with you..." A weak little smile and she shuts the door behind her, a moment later, the shower starts running.

Kara's phone pings with a text a moment later. ::Hey, mommy, can I ask you for a bedtime spanking?:: her eyes go wide at the request, having not expected it one bit. She sits on the edge of her bed and reply quickly. ::Yes, Princess. Did you do something bad?:: she sends the text and gather some pink clothes for Maggie and uses her super speed to set them on the counter in the bathroom without Maggie noticing her doing it.

The response comes a bit later from Maggie, after the shower stops running. ::I didn't do anything bad mommy. I just feel like it would help me sleep. Also thank you for the outfit.:: Maggie appears, wearing the pink shirt and night shorts and immediately lunges for her plushy in Kara's hand and just, leans, falls against her body, abandoning control entirely.

"Oh Princess." Kara kisses the top of Maggie's head and gently rocks her from side to side, while she slowly put her watch into red mode, just not to really hurt Maggie.

Maggie takes a few deep breath, pressing the plushy against her face, letting Kara just hold her, testing her strength by squeezing a hug or two through the process of the red watch. She can feel her exhaustion keenly in her bones, her muscles, but her mind is buzzing with the day's questions, images and the knot in her stomach from missing Lucy.

"Princess?" Kara asks, whispering softly, trying to get Maggie's attention. "It's getting late and we need to get to bed." a kiss to the top of the soft, damp made of Maggie's hair. "So, what we're going to do is that you're going to brush your hair and then I'll use the brush to give you your bedtime spanking, okay?"

"Yes mommy, can you get me a glass of water while I do that, please?" Maggie asks, stepping slowly out of the warm hug, scanning the room for her hairbrush, locating it on her nightstand. She proceeds to her side of the bed and starts to brush her hair, a slow, methodical thing, it pulls on her scalp, making her notice some discomfort in her neck. She ties her hair back into two pigtails, feeling heat in her cheek as she does so, then clean her brush, leaving it on Kara's side of the bed.

Kara takes her time touring her apartment, closing windows and turning off lights, plugging her laptop, making a short grocery list and a small to-do list when for the morning. She pours the requested glass of water for Maggie and brings it into her bedroom, finding the brush on her side of the bed and Maggie in the corner of the room, her hands on her head. She set the water on Maggie's night stand and takes a seat on her girlfriend's side of the bed. "Princess, take your teddy bear with you and come see me, okay?"

Maggie does so, grabbing it from the window sill and stands in front of Kara, almost hiding behind it. Swaying her weight from feet to feet, making her pigtails dance along a little bit.

"Now, I'm going to spank you thirty times with the hairbrush." Kara announces and uses the hand not holding the implement to grab at Maggie's arm to pull her closer, gently. "Then, you're going to take off your bottoms and I'll spank you another twenty times with the hairbrush."

Maggie nods her acceptance "Yes mommy." She lowers herself to be draped across Kara's lap, resting the top of her body against the bed, letting the plushy press into the side of her face.

Kara taps the hairbrush against the palm of her hand a few times and watches her princess squirms over her lap, then uses her free hand to gently rubs her back, watching her relaxes under her touches brings a smile. She brings the hairbrush down to bear on her ass, waiting a few seconds between each strikes.

"Owwww." Maggie whines on the first hit, stretching out the expression long, until it feels like a different sound entirely. By the fifth hit of the hairbrush, tears begin, but she makes a good effort not to let out a crying sound beyond just the expression of pain that the brush brings, she clings to her teddy bear, letting her tears falls onto it. She can't maintain the quiet approach past the tenth hit of the brush, starting to sob.

"Oof, Princess..." Kara leans toward Maggie and gently whispers to her. "I think maybe fifty is a bit much for tonight, what do you think?" The answer takes a moment to come, but Maggie heard her, she can tell. She watches her princess struggle for a moment, waiting patiently for the answer.

Maggie looks over her shoulder and the tears running down her cheeks with an exhausted, sad expression on her face makes Kara almost end it all right there. "It's not too much, Mommy, but I thought it'd take me longer to cry." she can't stop a little laugh at the end of her sentence.

"Alright, so, let me finish giving you the thirty over your bare bottom, Princess and then we can get you the rest you obviously need." Kara says with a smile, when she gets the okay signal from her Princess, she gently tug her PJ bottoms down and expose the reddened bottom, then re-take the hairbrush again.

Maggie buries herself in the covers and against her teddy bear, squeezing it hard, as she expect the spanking to resume just about any moment. When it does, she immediately let out a similar whining sound as earlier, the pain of the impact, mixing with the soreness of the day just pushes around the emotional weight of the day over the edge of her ability to contain it, once again making her cry faster than she usually would. Maggie doesn't count the impacts, just taking them and trusting Kara to be true to her word.

Maggie wakes up about an hour later, tucked in bed, dizzy and her throat parched, with a light headache. When her eyes focus, she notices a pair of tylenol and the glass of water on her nightstand. She takes them, drink the water and looks to Kara's sleeping form. She decides to snuggle up to her and grabs onto Kara from behind, like a koala would. Only wincing a little in the process as her bottom brushes against the bed during the maneuver.


End file.
